Nicole Stevens: Roses and Mistrust
by AquilisRose
Summary: Nicole Stevens, American witch, moves to England in what would be her fifth year in America. There she meets Draco and Harry, and experiences what some would call an adventure, and others would call Hell.
1. Chapter One

Chp. 1 Dreams, letters, and brooms  
I sat on my bed in my new home. I was bored out of my mind. Moving to London wasn't fun. My parents were, like always, wrong. I did not want to be here. This place wasn't my home and it never would be. I picked up my schoolbag, and dug through it to find the letter.  
When I had found it, I unwrinkled it and reread it for the thousandth time.  
Dear Miss Stevens,  
We have heard that you are moving to England. Therefore, we would like to acknowledge the fact that you will no longer be attending our school, Wendlyn's Academy of Magic. We are pleased to inform you that you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you will further your studies of the Magical arts.  
You will receive your letter of acceptance in late August, which is later than most students receive theirs, but you are only going to get there a couple of weeks before the start of term. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has kindly allowed you to join his school. We hope that your experiences there will be as enjoyable and commendable.  
Yours in Trust,  
Megan Sanders  
Headmistress  
Sighing, I flopped down on my bed. The letter made me angry. I didn't know why, but it made me absolutely furious. At my parents, for making me move here. At my headmistress, for being 'pleased to inform' me that I was moving and would no longer be in America. I hated it and hated England.  
This house was gorgeous, no doubt about it. My bedroom was absolutely HUGE. It had a window seat in the window (well, duh, where else would a window seat be?), and my queen size bed was covered in a lavender and green satin comforter that matched the paint on the walls. My room had a desk and a closet big enough to put my bed in. Yet, I still managed to hate it. I picked out every flaw, no matter how small.  
For some time I lay staring at the ceiling. Then I heard a faint tapping on my window. I sat bolt upright and looked out the window. A tawny owl was there carrying a letter. Right on time, I thought to myself.  
I unlatched the window and the bird soared in and onto my desk. I went over to it and untied the letter from its leg. The bird hooted softly and flew out. It was, indeed, a letter from Hogwarts.  
I decided that I'd open it later. Grabbing my broomstick, a Firebolt, I raced out the door. As I ran into the living room, my mother, Lydia, asked, "Where are you going?"  
I turned to look at her, "Out. Where does it look like I'm going?"  
She sighed at me and then said, "Fine, you can go and fly, but don't let the muggles spot you." I nodded and ran quickly out the door.  
We had managed to get a really secluded place, just outside of London. I hopped onto my broom and soared up. Oh, the wind on my face was so enjoyable. I had been born with a natural love and talent for flying. I was fifty feet up into the air. I looked down at our tall two story house. The wind whipped my shoulder-length, brownish-blonde hair back behind me. I soared around.  
Near the edge of our house, there were seven pine trees. I flew over to them and darted in between the trees. This was one of my favorite things to do. I was a wonderful flyer, and I always had been.  
When I was up here, I forgot all of my problems. I didn't worry about living in England. I didn't worry about my new school. Of course, I did occasionally worry about falling off the broomstick, or maybe messing up on the Wronski-Feint and being splattered on the ground, but other than that, I was worry free.  
I looked at my wristwatch, it was already three. I had been out there for half an hour. I shrugged and flew top-speed at the ground in a perfectly controlled dive. It was the Wronski-Feint, one of my favorites.  
I jerked the handle of my broom up, and my toes skimmed the grass. I had been on my school Quidditch team. I had been a seeker, but I could be if absolutely necessary a chaser, too. Maybe, just maybe, there would be a seeker spot open on the school team at Hogwarts. I could always dream.  
I landed and got off. Although I didn't want to, I was going to go inside and open my letter. Jumping off my broom, I walked up the porch and into the living room. My mom was still sitting there, reading. "Oh, Mom, I got a letter from Hogwarts today. I'm going to go open it."  
She nodded, but didn't lift her eyes from the page. I walked dispiritedly into my room. Then, just because I could, I slammed the door. I stomped over to my desk, where I had casually thrown the letter earlier. Upon finding it, I ripped it open.  
Dear Miss Nicole Anne Stevens,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a fifth year, you will take O.W.L.s and up to three extra classes of your choice. Term begins on September first.  
You may bring a broomstick, if you like. Also, you may bring AN owl, A cat, OR a toad. Enclosed are a school supply list, a list of extra classes, and a list of extra books for all the extra classes. Beside the book title, there is the name of the class subject. Lastly, there is a permission form for your parents to sign, so that you may visit the village of Hogsmeade on prearranged weekends.  
Yours,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Inside, there was the list of supplies. I read it over once. I had a cauldron, a wand, and an owl. The rest, I needed. There was also the list of classes.  
I took the pieces of parchment and walked to the living room. "Mom, here's the letter and stuff. I need you to help me choose which classes I'll take." I went and sat on the couch next to her.  
She closed her book and set it down on the table. "Okay, Nicky." She looked over the list of supplies and then at the class list. "Oh, I think you'd like Arithmancy. And Care of Magical Creatures, too. And you'll like Divination."  
"Thanks." Having her choose for me was relieving. We hadn't had very many classes at my old school. I hadn't wanted to choose the classes, so it was really good that she had done it for me. I had taken Arithmancy, though, and I was very good at it.  
Then there were the books for each extra class as well, so I didn't have to owl back to Hogwarts. I handed her the Hogsmeade form and she signed it with her quill that had been lying on the coffee table.  
"Tomorrow, we'll go to Diagon Alley. We can buy all your things there." Mother loved shopping, and I could hear the note in her voice that meant that she thought it would be enjoyable. "This'll be fun, don't you think darling?"  
I hated shopping. I hated it a lot. I smiled and nodded despite my real feelings. "How are we going to get there? We can't apparate, like at home. How else?" In America, the age limit on apparation was thirteen; I had passed the test without a hitch.  
"We'll use Floo Powder. All we have to do is go to The Leaky Cauldron. It'll be easy, honey. Your father will come, too." My father was the head of a large company that made brooms, Quidditch robes, and broom servicing kits. He was a real work-a-holic, but that didn't bother me. Not one bit. It meant that, on occasion, I got a replacement for my old broom. So, in essence, I didn't usually care how often he was home, if I got a new broom.  
My mother kept on chattering on about shopping, clothes, school, and god knows what else. I mumbled the occasional 'yeah', 'sure', and 'right'. But, as she was talking, my mind wandered to Quidditch, it always did. I was daydreaming, a wonderful dream, about boys, snitches, and brooms, mmmm....  
"Nicky? Nicole!?" My mother's voice brought me out of my deep reverie. I realized that she had asked me a question. My brows knitted together, and I tried to make up a good excuse.  
"What? Oh, sorry, I just, uh, I just had a little headache. What did you ask?"  
My mother got an annoyed expression. "I asked if you knew that the list called for dress robes."  
"What?!" I asked. I knew what dress robes meant. They meant a Ball. I didn't like to dance. I danced very well, but I loathed it. The only reason I knew how was because my father had bribed me with a broomstick, two years before, if I'd just go to some crummy little dance sessions. The memory brought up a scowl.  
"I think you'd look good in crimson, or deep green."  
I gaped at her. No way was I going to a ball. No way, no how. You could threaten me with a mad hippogriff, and I wouldn't ever go to a ball. "But-," I stammered, "but, I hate balls!!!!"  
"Calm down dear." My mother looked startled at my sudden outburst. She patted my arm. "It'll be fine."  
"No! No, it won't!" I cried, on the verge of tears, and a major breakdown. "I can't!" My voice cracked as I yelled. "No!"  
Mother's eyes were wide as saucers. She looked confused by my reaction. "Calm down."  
"I won't!" At that very second my father, Andrew, walked in the door. He looked amazed at the scene before him: me, crying uncontrollably and yelling 'no', and my mother, who looked stricken and pale.  
She turned towards him and yelled, "Do something! Calm her down! She's going mad! She's hysterical!"  
Andrew rushed over to the couch and knelt down before me. He gave me a huge hug. The he pulled out a handkerchief and dried my tears. I was shaking, but I wasn't crying or yelling anymore. He kept hugging me and I calmed down immediately. "What's wrong, Nicky?"  
I looked up at him with a tearstained face. "I have," I hiccupped, "to go to a ball at school!"  
He looked at me sympathetically. "Honey, it's not that bad. You'll have a great time, and the boys will be lining up for you." He was making sense. As it just so happened, I had been voted the most beautiful girl in school, a year ago, against this girl Ravyn Byrd who had stolen my first three boyfriends a/n: sorry for the bad pun name, but I couldn't help myself, she'll be very important in the next book. Hooray for my feminine beauty, and down with that-oh, sorry, I want to keep my PG/PG-13 rating.  
I sighed into his shoulder, then hugged him. I loved him so much sometimes. "Thanks, Dad. That's just what I needed." I swallowed and the turned to my mom, "Hey, tell Dad about my letter!"  
"Oh, yes. Andrew, she's gotten her letter from Hogwarts! I helped her choose Divination, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Tomorrow, we're going shopping for her school supplies. And we want you to come. We'll be going at nine o' clock. We'll spend the whole day there!"  
"Of course I'll come!" Dad hardly ever got to spend quality time with us, and this would be a perfect chance.  
This little excursion was actually starting to look good! Had I just thought that? I felt happiness wash over me in a wave, and I felt content. I was jumping for joy in my mind. This would be fun, and I might meet some Hogwarts boys there. Cute boys. British boys. Fun!  
My mother and father got up. I stood, too. "When's dinner?" I asked my mother, who happened to be an excellent cook.  
She looked at her watch. "Give me an hour, and I'll whip up some steak and potatoes."  
I smiled at her. I felt so happy and I didn't know why, "Great. Hey, Dad, will you come watch me fly? I pulled off my best Wronski-Feint today! You have to see it!"  
He nodded and I grabbed my broom from my room, pulling him outside by his hand.  
"I don't believe that you actually did a Wronski-Feint," he said jokingly. "If you really did, then you'll have to prove it to me!"  
I laughed and hopped on my broom. Zooming straight up into the air, my hair flew behind me like gold. As I reached fifty feet, I looked down at the blotch that was my father. It was fun to see him down there, while I was up so high. Suddenly, I darted downwards. I zoomed down, the ground coming up to meet me. I pulled up on the handle and flew upwards. If I had gone a moment longer, my brains and body fluid would have splattered the ground (nice thought, huh?).  
I stopped twenty feet up and yelled down to my father, "Don't believe me? Yeah, right! I am totally awesome."  
"I agree," he said as he saluted me, "I will never challenge you to do a Wronski-Feint again." I laughed.  
I landed next to him and he applauded me. I bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you! I will be signing autographs in the front hall before dinner; five dollars a piece, ten if you want a picture of me."  
We laughed together and walked indoors. My dad had always understood me, but I often took that for granted. I never realized how much my family meant to me. Even though all my friends were back in America, my parents were here with me. They loved me, even though I was a pain and took them for granted. I knew that they would love me no matter what. They were my parents and I loved them.  
As we walked in the door, my mother called from the kitchen, "So, can she do it, or does she flatten herself?"  
"Yes, I can! I knew it! I knew I could! You're really lucky that you didn't bet me that I couldn't, because you would have had a major problem, Dad." I laughed and went to my room. I changed into a lavender robe that looked quite nice on me. Then I dropped onto my bed, and drifted into sleep.  
I was flying. I was playing Quidditch. It was raining. Being the seeker of the team I scouted for the snitch. A glint of gold! Oh, no it was only the flash of a wristwatch. A bludger came my way, and I dodged it. It swerved sharply around and pelted itself at me again. I flew away, and the bludger took chase. I went left, right, up, and down, trying to escape it. It was slower, but I didn't want stop to try to call a time out.   
No matter how I flew, I was only feet ahead of the bludger. A beater came forward and batted the bludger towards an opposing team's member. It swerved and the bludger came at me again. It would hit me soon. I couldn't avoid it forever. This was getting dangerous. It was gaining on me and yet I still evaded it.  
It made another attack, aiming at my face. I zoomed backwards and tried to avoid having my nose broken. Then I sped upwards and led it there. The bludger followed me. I took a sharp left; it was heavier and couldn't turn as easily or as quickly. It was only paces behind me, though. This bludger was worrying me. Why was it following me? It wasn't going for anyone else at all. Had someone tampered with it? Maybe, it was an opposing team. I didn't care who had messed with it. All that mattered was to stay away from it.   
I sped down towards the green grass, making the bludger imitate me. As it tore along behind me, I suddenly pulled out of the dive. It pelted downward towards the field. Then, it flew up after me. It wasn't giving up.   
I saw the snitch! It was glinting in the shimmering rain! The glimmering speck darted to and fro, but it remained in the same area. I darted after it. The crowd was roaring, or maybe it was the wind rushing past. The space between me and the snitch was lessening. Fifty feet, thirty, twenty-five, ten feet! Then, I was three feet away. I lurched forward on the broom as a heavy weight slammed into my arm. I gasped, but found that it was painful to do so. I saw the snitch glint in my hand, and I toppled off my broom and fell to the field below.  
"Nicole! Wake up!"  
I heard my father's voice, as if from far away. I sat up gasping for breath. My hands flew to my face to find tears on my cheeks. I saw him standing in my doorway looking concerned that I had not awoken the first time he'd called me. I wiped my face on the covers and got out of bed. "Oh, sorry Dad. I guess I fell asleep." He nodded suspiciously and reluctantly left to go to the kitchen. He had looked worried, and it wasn't surprising. I wondered how many times he had called me to wake up.  
I went into my bathroom, to look in the mirror. My face was pale and my eyes were puffy from crying while I slept, the red contrasted oddly with my twinkling blue eyes. The pain, it had felt so real. And I had awoken without enough air. It confused me. I looked at my arm and saw that I had a slight bruise, but that was from where I'd flipped off my bed yesterday and landed in a heap on the floor (why hadn't I listened to my mother when she said 'never try to do gymnastics on your bed'?). I sighed and went out into the kitchen. I wouldn't mention it to them. It wasn't necessary that they know about the dream.  
My mother and father were sitting at the table. I sat down and my mother asked, "Honey, is anything wrong? You look pale. Do you feel alright?"  
I yearned to tell her of my dream, but I had never been open with my fears. I had always relied upon myself to solve the problem. I shook my head and filled my plate. Then I poured some coke into a glass and started eating. My mother talked happily of shopping tomorrow. I heard only bits and pieces, because I was thinking about the dream. My father started talking about work. Sales were going well. The company was busy coming up with a broom called the Thunderbolt. Then he spoke of how much fun it would be tomorrow, when he came to Diagon Alley with us to shop.  
I continued thinking about my dream. The colors had been so vivid. The whooshing sound of the air had also been disturbingly life-like. The pain had been real, I was sure. But why had it hurt so much?  
Trying to puzzle out these thoughts was less than fun, so I brought myself back to the conversation that was happening at the table. I pushed the dream to the back of my mind, and listened as I ate.  
All during dinner, I didn't speak. Eating was just fine with me. When dinner was finished, I got up and piled the dishes in the sink. My dad waved his wand vaguely at them and they started washing themselves. I watched at they did this and laughed to myself. It had always been fun to watch them.  
After sitting at the table a moment longer I got up and went up the stairs from the living room. I walked down the upstairs hall and quietly opened a door on my right. When I stepped in, I suddenly felt at ease. This room was full of shelves, upon which many books were lined up.  
I loved books. I had all my life. I walked quickly over to one of the shelves, the 'D' shelf. I searched through it looking for a book on dreams. "Aha!" I exclaimed quietly. I chose a small leather-bound book by the title of 'Dream Analysis'. It had a gold embossed title and looked flashy. I wondered when my parents had bought it. It looked new. I flicked through it, and found the index. Indeed, I saw that 'painful dreams' was listed. I carried it to the door and walked back down the stairs.  
I needed to find out what the dream meant. Why had it been so real? I had a strong desire to know the answer to this. I had to know. I could not rest until I did.  
"What's that?" my father asked as he saw the book in my arms.  
"Oh," I couldn't tell him the truth, so I thought of an excuse that wasn't a lie, but it didn't tell him everything, "I wanted to see what some dreams of mine mean. I thought it'd be kind of cool to see if they have meanings."  
"Alright," he said unsuspicious.  
I apologized silently to him and walked to my room to read the book in private. I sat down on my bed and flipped back to the index. The Painful Dreams section was on page three-hundred fifty-two. I found the page and read,  
Painful dreams are the strangest type of dreams known to man. They consist of where a person experiences actual, physical pain while dreaming. This includes all types of pain; broken bones, pulled teeth, and the like.  
Often, when a person has painful dreams, they will remember them vividly. Color and sound are often known to be strong in this type of dreams, as well. A side-effect of this is that the subject will wake up having trouble breathing, or even crying. Sometimes, if the pain has been immense, a subject will wake up screaming and shaking. This causes confusion in the world of magical dream analysis. It has been thought that the pain was caused by being hurt while sleeping, but this is untrue. The Muggles assume, however, that this is the case, and take no further notice to it.  
The explanation to these dreams is, as of yet, undiscovered. But, a possibility is that the subject may be experiencing memories, though this is extremely unlikely. Another possibility is that the subject may, or will go through this. Both of these theories are equally likely, and neither of them have been proved true.   
I stopped reading and marked my page. I was so tired that I was unable to read any longer. I sank back on the pillows, and 'Dream Analysis' clattered to the floor, as sleep overcame me.  
I was tied to a gravestone. I felt labored breathing on my face. A silver dagger was brought out from the folds of the man's robes. His hood fell back, revealing him to have watery eyes and a balding head.   
He cut open my sleeve and the dagger ripped through my flesh. I felt pain shooting up my arm. A trickle of blood dripped steadily from the wound. And the man held out a glass vial and let the blood drop in.  
I hurt a lot. I was gagged so I couldn't yell in fright or pain. He took it over to a cauldron. There was muttering, but I couldn't understand it.  
A man stepped out of the cauldron and walked over to me. He took the wad of material out of my mouth. He held out his hand and touched my forehead. I felt worse pain this time. It was like being burned, crushed, stabbed, and mutilated all rolled into one horrible motion. I went limp in the binds and he removed his hand. I couldn't hear him speaking, but I knew he was.  
It was horrible. The pain faded to a dim burning as he stepped back. I felt sick. Death was surely coming for me. Who was this man?  
There were more goings-on, but I hardly heard or saw them.  
He turned towards me again, "Crucio!" I yelled. I screamed. I was dying I knew it. I had to be dying. This was unbearable. It was being torn, shredded, and kicked, but a thousand times worse. All of this was done in one word. I didn't care that I was yelling and people were laughing. All that mattered was that I die quickly and that no more pain came. But it lasted, the man seemed reluctant to take the curse off, or kill me. But, I prayed that he would choose quickly and get it over with. I felt sick again. I didn't like it at all.   
And then it was gone. I heard the laughing continue. Then the pain started again. I screamed, but it didn't make any difference. I had known it wouldn't. It only made them laugh harder. They were cruel, every one of them. I hated them. The pain continued, and I felt that I'd never be the same again. I wanted to die right then. I didn't care about life or anything at all. I would die and I'd be glad for it. I wanted it to stop. The laughing got louder and the pain continued. It wouldn't stop ever, for the rest of time that pain would keep going. I lost any hope of help. I lost any hope of the pain leaving. I lost everything. And then, it was gone.  
I awoke upon hearing screaming. It was my own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2 Shopping and boys  
.......... I awoke upon hearing screaming. It was my own.  
My parents had heard my screams from their upstairs bedroom. I heard them crashing down the stairs in order to get to me. I sat up and felt that my face was wet with tears again. Then, I thought of the dream. The pain had felt real again. I looked down at the floor where my book had fallen. Then I looked at my alarm clock; 7:00 a.m.  
My father threw open the door to my bedroom, his wand extended before him. He saw me sitting up in bed, and then looked around the room for intruders. Convinced that there were none, he turned to me and inquired urgently, "Why did you scream?"  
I was speechless. I gaped at him. Then I shut my mouth and said in a shaky, hoarse voice, "I had a bad dream. I didn't realize I was screaming until I heard myself. Then I woke up."  
He nodded and my mother rushed over to me and gave me a hug. She was suffocating me with her tight grip. "Let go, Mom, you're killing me." She reluctantly gave up her hold on me and stood up. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I really hadn't known that I had yelled."  
"Alright, Nicky. Well, we certainly shall be on time to go to Diagon Alley. Come on, Lydia. I'll make coffee."  
I got up out of bed. I was still wearing my lavender robes. They had gotten wrinkled from sleeping in them. I went to my closet and looked for some fresh robes. I had many. Light blue, lavender, pink, green, red, blue, yellow, black, white, you name it. I liked clothes, but I hated shopping, as odd as it may be. But, since my mother loved to shop, I always got my fill of new robes.  
I picked out the light blue ones, because they matched my eyes. I dressed and put on matching Nike's. Then I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Amazingly, I had never gotten a cavity; my teeth were white and beautiful. I was proud of my white smile.  
I went into the kitchen, where my mother was cooking waffles, and my father was reading the newspaper (The Daily Prophet). I sat down at the table and poured juice into my cup. My father looked up from his newspaper and asked, "Are you feeling better?"  
"Loads." My mother set my plate in font of me and I started eating. I was famished. I guess pain can do that to you, even if it is in dreams.  
I ate quickly and my Mom asked, "Okay, Nicky, slow down or you'll be sick. And you can't be sick today."  
"Okay," I started to eat slower. "What time are we going again?"  
"Nine. And it's ten 'till eight now."  
I nodded and finished eating. I walked over to the sink and gently put my plate and glass in. Then, I walked into my room and picked up 'Dream Analysis' off the floor. I found my page and read it again.  
Painful dreams are the strangest type of dreams known to man. They consist of where a person experiences actual, physical pain while dreaming. This includes all types of pain; broken bones, pulled teeth, and the like.  
Often, when a person has painful dreams, they will remember them vividly. Color and sound are often known to be strong in this type of dreams, as well. A side-effect of this is that the subject will wake up having trouble breathing, or even crying. Sometimes, if the pain has been immense, a subject will wake up screaming and shaking. This causes confusion in the world of magical dream analysis. It has been thought that the pain was caused by being hurt while sleeping, but this is untrue. The Muggles assume, however, that this is the case, and take no further notice to it.  
The explanation to these dreams is, as of yet, undiscovered. But, a possibility is that the subject may be experiencing the memories of others, though this is extremely unlikely. Another possibility is that the subject may have been through these experiences or will go through this. All of these theories are equally likely, and none of them have been proved true.   
Yes, I fit all of those symptoms. I had cried, screamed, and had breathing trouble. I shut the book and put it on my desk. I still didn't understand. Who were those men in my dream? Where had they been?  
"Nicole," I said to myself, "you're going mad. You're having painful dreams. You scream while you sleep. You wake up crying. You're going mad, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
I jumped as my mother called me from the living room, "Nicky! Come on, we're going to be late!"  
I grabbed my wand from the desk and rushed out of my room. I nearly knocked my father down as I ran. "Nicole, slow down. I was just coming to get you. We have to go now."  
"Right, sorry about that." We walked together out of the kitchen to the fireplace by the living room couch. A fire was burning even though it was a nice day. Mother was standing there holding a large jar in her hands. "Who's going to go first?" I asked.  
"Andrew, you go first and wait for us there. Then Nicky can go."  
We all nodded and my father put his hand in the jar. He picked up some of the fine, ash-like substance. I knew it on sight; Floo Powder. He threw it into the blazing fire and it turned green. Then he stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!" He whirled out of sight and my mother opened the lid of the jar again.  
She turned to me and said, "Alright, Nicole." I put my hand into the jar and scooped up a handful of the power. Then I threw it into the fire.  
It turned green again and I stepped in. It felt like a warm breeze was blowing, tickling my arms. The flames licked at my legs and I yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!" I tucked in my arms as I spun around and around. I accidentally opened my eyes and I got soot in them, so I shut them quickly. I felt sick from spinning like this. The wind was roaring in my ears. Then, it stopped and I opened my eyes.  
I stumbled out of the fireplace. I saw my father and I walked over to him. He sat at a table close to me. I sat down and wiped the soot off my robes. This gave me time to take in where we were. It seemed like we were in a dimly lit pub. There were little tables all around the room. Most of them were occupied by witches or wizards, but I saw what I thought was a hag and a vampire.  
In a moment, my mother stumbled out of the fire, brushing soot off her robes. My father saw her and stood up. I followed his example. She walked over to us and said breathlessly, "Well, shall we go now?" My father nodded and we started off out the back door. My father tapped the bricks, and they started moving, to reveal an archway. Through the arch, I saw a crowded street lined by shops. My mother turned to me and said, "Now, Nicole, you go get your robes and dress robes. I'll take your father and we'll go get your books and supplies. We'll meet you in an hour at Florean Fortescue's." She pointed at an ice cream shop. Then she handed me fifty galleons.  
"Okay." I walked through the door of the robe shop, Madam Malkin's. There was a boy about my age standing at the counter. I walked over to the other end of the counter. The boy turned to look at me. He had straight platinum-blonde hair and grey eyes that, at that very moment, were looking me up and down. He smiled at me. His teeth were even and white.  
"Hello. Draco Malfoy," he introduced. He held his hand out to me. He was smirking slightly, and it annoyed me.  
"Nicole Stevens," I said, not shaking his hand. "You go to Hogwarts?"  
He set his hand down on the counter, realizing that I didn't mean to take it. He was still smirking, and his eyes were alight with laughter. "Unfortunately, yes. So, you're from America, are you? Why are you in England?" he drawled, making me want to slap him.  
I regarded him slightly coldly, but he did not seem affronted. "Lucky chance, I guess. It's not that I want to be here. I didn't have a choice." That smirk was making me angry, but I had to admit that he was handsome (as in, really, really hot, melt in your mouth hot).  
"Oh? Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"  
"Yes."  
"Are your parents pure-blooded?"  
"Yes. Now, can you please shut up? I just want to get my robes and go." He looked angry and he stopped smirking. I smiled inwardly. His eyes lost their glittering quality, and were cold. His hands were gripping the counter tightly, and his knuckles were white. I began to feel slightly worried, but I didn't show it. He looked really strong. He must play Quidditch, I thought to myself as I looked at him.  
"When you get to Hogwarts, you'll be sorry for that remark. You'll just be begging me for a date to the ball."  
I laughed a cold laugh that still sounded merry. "I bet," I said sarcastically. "And I also bet that I see a professor doing the tango while I'm there, too. Oh, and I bet England wins the next World Cup. Even betting that they get into the World Cup would be enough."  
He scowled at me as the cashier came up. I smiled innocently at him. He paid quickly for his things and left. I asked the lady, "Do you have any Hogwarts robes?"  
"Yes, I'll get your size and ring them up. Is there anything else you need?"  
"Yes, I need a dress robe. I was thinking dark green silk or black."  
She nodded and started measuring me. When she had finished I went over to the rack and looked at the dress robes. I found a dress for underneath the robe (you don't have to wear a robe, just a dress if you like) that was heavy, dark satin that was iridescent; it looked black at some angles and dark green at other angles. It had straps of materiel that went over my shoulder to hold it up. It was beautiful and I liked it a lot. It would cling to the right places and accent my thin figure. I found a black cloak and took them both to the counter. The lady looked at the dress and said, "That will look lovely on you, dear. All of these together," she pointed at the packages of robes, "will be twenty galleons, six sickles, and twenty-seven knuts."  
I handed her thirty galleons and she rummaged through the money drawer to find the correct change. She handed it to me and I thanked her. I picked up the packages and walked out the door. Looking at my watch, I saw that I had been in that shop for about thirty minutes. I walked toward the ice cream parlor to wait for my parents.  
About half way there I was almost knocked over by a boy. He grabbed me by the waist before I landed on he ground. He pulled me up and I looked up into his face. "I'm so sorry," he said. He had dark, emerald green eyes, and messy black hair. He looked vaguely familiar. I knew that I was supposed to know who he was, but I didn't. Then he suddenly realized that he was still holding me by the waist. He removed his hands and looked embarrassed. He brushed back some stray hair from his face and I saw a lightning shaped scar. "Hi, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. My name's Harry Potter."  
Duh, I thought. That's who he was. "Oh, no problem. I'm Nicole Stevens. I just moved here from America."  
He smiled and said, "Hi, Nicole. As I just nearly killed you, may I buy you some ice cream?" He looked nervous. Then, it dawned on me. He thought I was attractive. Ah, I must bask in the glory of my own beauty. Oops, sorry.  
I smiled back at him, which seemed to reassure him, "I'd love that. I'm supposed to meet my parents over there in half an hour, but they won't mind. I'll just, uh, I'll tell them that I need something or other. And it'll be fine."  
"Really? I don't want to make you late with your parents. I'd love to meet them."  
"Okay, but be warned, my father works for a company that sells brooms and Quidditch robes, and he loves to talk about it."  
He laughed and we walked together over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He pulled out my chair for me to sit down in, "Wow, chivalry's not dead as it seems, after all."  
He grinned and blushed, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, first off, I've never had my chair pulled out for me before. Secondly, a while ago, this jerk, sorry, this boy named Draco Malfoy started talking to me. He asked about if my parents were pure-blood, and he kept smirking, so I told him to shut up."  
He laughed again and asked incredulously, "You told Draco Malfoy to shut up?!"  
"Well, yeah. He was annoying me a lot. What would you have done? And why's it so funny?"  
He thought for a moment. He was still smiling when he said, "Alright, how should I put this? Er, well, Malfoy happens to be the biggest git at Hogwarts. The only people who have ever told him to shut up are me, and my friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." He was still trying to control his laughter.  
"Well, he certainly needs to be told more often. Obviously! I mean, what happened to make him so smug? Did his parents just indulge him with everything he wants, or was he born that way?" I started laughing with him.  
By the time we stopped a waiter had arrived to take our orders. Harry ordered a banana firecracker split, and I got a snapping strawberry sundae. We talked as we ate. It was slightly sporadic conversation, but it was nice, none the less.  
"So are you going to Hogwarts this year?"  
"Oh, yeah. Do you play Quidditch?"  
"Yeah. I'm the seeker for Gryffindor. Do you play?"  
"Of course, I'm a seeker, too. But, I'm not horrible as a chaser. What's Gryffindor?" I inquired. It wasn't a word I'd heard before.  
"Oh, right, you couldn't know about that. At Hogwarts, there are four houses. One named for each of the original founders. There's Gryffindor, for brave people, Hufflepuff, for loyal people, Ravenclaw for the smart people, and Slytherin, for the sly. I'm in Gryffindor. When you get there, you'll be sorted into your house."  
"Really? And you have a house team?"  
"Oh, yeah. There's a keeper place open, and I think that Alicia's the head of something-or-other so I don't think she'll be able to play. So, maybe you can try out for chaser. I hope you're in Gryffindor," he mused. "That'd be nice." Then, he realized what he had said and he blushed scarlet.  
I smiled again at him. "I'd love to be in Gryffindor. Tell me more about Hogwarts, Harry. I'd love to hear."  
"Well, there are seven years, and I'm in my fifth year, because I'm fifteen. The professors are really weird. The head of Gryffindor is Professor McGonagall who teaches transfiguration, she's stern, but she's not mean. The head of Slytherin is Snape, the potions teacher, and he's really mean and he hates me and all Gryffindors. Watch out for him. The head of Ravenclaw is Flitwick, and he's short, kind, and a bit off as well. The head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout, and she teaches Herbology. What extra classes are you taking?"  
"Let's see, there's Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy," I ticked them off on my fingers. "And I'm turning fifteen on Halloween."  
"Really? Well, if you're in Gryffindor you'll have Care of Magical Creatures and Divination with me and Ron. And you'll have Arithmancy with Hermione."  
"Cool," I saw over his shoulder that my parents were just emerging from the book shop, laden with big bags of supplies. I said sarcastically, "Oh, great."  
"What?" he asked looking over his shoulder at where I was staring.  
"My parents," I said shortly. He stood up and I followed. My parents saw us and came quickly over to our table. "Hi, Mom, Dad. This is Harry Potter. Harry, Lydia and Andrew Stevens, my parents. Harry and I just sort of ran into each other." I left out how we had literally run into each other.  
"Harry Potter?" my father asked, as he shook Harry's hand.  
"Yes, it's very nice to meet you. I accidentally bumped into Nicole, so I offered to buy her some ice cream. We were just talking about Hogwarts."  
My father kept nodding and smiling. "Well, that's lovely. I hope you two are having a wonderful time. Nicole," my father said turning to me, "did you finish getting your robes?"  
"Yeah, I did." I looked pointedly at my mother, giving her the please-get-Dad-out-of-here-before-he-messes-this-up-for-me look.  
She saw and turned to my father saying, "Andrew, didn't you just say that we needed some things for the house, Floo Powder and some books?"  
My father looked puzzled and said, "No I d--," then he saw the look I was giving him, "Oh, yes, dear you're right. We really do need to go get those. You don't mind, Nicky?" I shook my head quickly and they walked off, leaving Harry and I alone standing next to the table.  
I sat down the same time as Harry and he asked, "What was that all about?"  
"Oh, nothing. They're just kind of odd. Well, they're parents, aren't they? They don't really need more of an explanation than that."  
"Yeah, you're right." Harry looked over my shoulder at someone and called, "Hey, Hermione! Ron! Over here!"  
I turned in my chair and saw two people approaching. One, was a girl with slightly bushy brown hair. Hermione, I thought. The other was a tall boy with bright red hair and freckles, Ron. Harry and I stood again, to greet them.  
"Hi, Harry. Who is she?" he asked.  
"Ron, meet Nicole Stevens. Nicole, meet Ron Weasley." I held out my hand and he shook it.  
"Hi, Ron. Nice to meet you."  
"You're from America?" he asked.  
"Oh, you noticed?" I said jokingly. Ron smiled at me. "And you must be Hermione Granger. Am I correct?"  
"Yes. It's nice to meet you. Are you going to go to Hogwarts?"  
"I am in fact. I'm in fifth year."  
Hermione nodded and asked, "What school are you from? I know that there are only two; Sterling School of Witchcraft, and Wendlyn's Academy."  
"Well, actually, there are three. The third is a lesser-known academy called Nordon's Magical Learning College, but it's not like a regular college, it goes from ages 9 to twenty."  
Hermione and the boys looked stunned. Ron said in awe, "Wow! You knew something Hermione didn't! Good catch, Harry."  
"What? It's been there for ages. I just did a research report on it for History of Magic."  
Harry smiled and said to Ron, "Guess what."  
"What?"  
"Nicole told Malfoy to shut up, because he was annoying her. Can you believe that?!"  
Ron looked amazed. So did Hermione. Ron held out his hand for me to shake again, "Good job, Nicole. You are officially one of the IHM Club: the 'I Hate Draco Malfoy Club'. Good for you. He's needed that for ages."  
I mock curtsied and said, "Thank you, this means so much to me."  
They sat down in the two empty chairs at our table and we talked. Well, actually, we laughed mostly, but we talked, too. Hermione asked me about what school was like back in America, and about the spells I had learned. I told her and she seemed genuinely interested. Occasionally Hermione would ask things like, "So, you learned the theory of the spells, before you learnt the actual spell?" while I told her about teaching methods.  
The boys talked of the next Quidditch World Cup, and the Britain Team's chances of getting in. We sat in contented conversation for at least an hour. Then, while none of us were paying attention to anyone walking by, a voice I remembered all too well spoke from behind me, "Well, look who went crawling to the Wonder Boy, and his two faithful side-kicks. It figures." I spun around in my chair. My head snapped up to meet the furiously cold gaze of Draco Malfoy.  
"Oh, back for some more insults, Draco? Or, did you not get your fill already?" I snapped at him. I said his name slowly, drawing it out, just to annoy him. His scowl deepened at the use of his first name. "I thought you'd have listened when I told you to shut up earlier. But, you don't seem able to take a hint." I stood up. Ron and Harry laughed coldly and stood up too, their wands drawn. Harry walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Draco saw this and smirked.  
"Oh, I see. You'd rather have Potter, the savior. Well, that's nice. But, when he falls for the buck-toothed mudblood, don't come crawling to me." He turned and stalked off.  
"Pretty-boy," Ron muttered under his breath. "Oh, well. Hey, Harry, are you at The Leaky Cauldron, too? Hermione and I are staying there."  
"Oh, yeah I am. You go ahead, I'll meet you later." Ron nodded and pulled Hermione away, to go back to the hotel. Harry turned to look at me, "So, you're not staying here Nicole?"  
"No, I just came to get my supplies. I wish I didn't have to go, but I doubt my parents'll let me stay here for much longer." He looked sorry that I had to leave. I realized that I liked him a lot. He was one of the nicest boys I'd ever met.  
"Well, I'll see you on the train." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. Just as I was about to leave he turned back to me and his lips brushed mine. "Bye."  
"Bye," I said a bit wistfully and I walked away to find my parents. As I left, my fingers lightly traced where our lips had met. My mouth tingled and I enjoyed the sensation. It was now near two o'clock. How the time had flown.  
I found my parents outside the book store, and we went back to the pub. My father threw some of the new Floo Powder he had bought into the fireplace, and I went in first.  
One minute, and many swirls later, I was home. My parents came behind me carrying all the packages. I ran straight to my room and looked at the calendar on my wall. I picked up a pen and circled the date September first. Only ten days until I saw Harry again. Flopping down on my bed, I fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Category: General  
Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB  
Summary: Lots of things happen. Don't ask, just read. I think you'll like it. Really......  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Loads of thanks to Sam! Girl, you ROCK! If she uploads her story, it'll be great, so I want you guys to read it for me! Thanks to everyone who reviews this and/or who reviewed the last. If you wanna' e-mail me, go ahead! My e-mail address is crappy, I know, but I didn't get to choose it. E-mailers welcome!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chp.3 How Many Troubles A Girl Can Take  
I was in a dark chamber. A small robed figure was lying in the middle of the floor. There was a monstrous snake. It was a bright green color, with red eyes like rubies. I was holding a large sword, and watching a huge, scarlet-plumed bird attack the snake's eyes.   
Blood spurted out of the snakes eye-sockets. The phoenix had punctured its eyes. The snake swayed and lunged blindly at the huge bird. A boy, about seventeen with dark hair was hissing, "Smell!" to the snake.  
It lunged again, this time throwing itself at me. I jumped out of the way. The snake raised itself and darted at me. This time, I ran forward and shoved the sword into the mouth of the monster. It fell and as it did, one of its long, and no doubt very poisonous fangs, sunk into my arm. I felt a terrible, searing pain and knew that I was going to die. It was pain as I had never felt. The blood of the snake combined with my own blood ran down my arm. I fell to the ground, leaving the sword in the roof of the beast's mouth.  
A dark figure stood over me, I heard only snatches of what he was saying, "You're dead.... you're dead. Don't be in a hurry, I can wait." My vision went blurry.  
A thought flashed through my head, if this is dying, well, it's not so bad. The world was coming back into focus now. I saw the bird, lying with its head on the wound. But, there wasn't any wound now. "No! Get off you stupid bird!" I heard the man yell. I grabbed the snake fang, and without knowing what I was doing, I plunged it deep into a book that was lying near me. A yell was heard and liquid spurted out of it.  
I awoke, yet again out of breath. I raised my hand to my arm. My hand ran up and down, checking for cuts. It felt whole. I looked down and saw that there wasn't a hole. Thinking of the dream, I remembered the vivid green of the snake. Then, I thought of the boy. Who was he? Where had I been? What had I been doing there? All these thoughts raced through my head, but the only answer I came up with was that I really didn't know and that I was going mad.  
I sat up and looked around. It was as if I expected someone to be there to explain what was going on. Of course, there was no one else in the room. I looked at my clock and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. Then I checked my calendar.  
It had been ten days exactly since I had met Harry. I had thought that those dreams had stopped, because they had been absent from my sleep since I had left Diagon Alley. The days preceding now had been, for the most part, uneventful. The night before, I had packed my trunk. I had packed the books, supplies and cauldron first. Then, I had chosen some extra clothes to take with me, besides my uniform. Those had been my lavender robes, my blue robes, my red robes, and the yellow robes. Then there were some matching skirts and blouses, some jeans of varying colors, my dress robes, and turtle necks.  
I climbed wearily out of bed. Yawning, I changed into a pair of red jeans, and a darker red turtleneck, with a matching jean jacket. a/n: Yes I know, I do like clothes, and will continue to put very descriptive details of her outfits, thank you I looked in the mirror on my closet door. My outfit showed off my figure very nicely and it accented my hair perfectly. I brushed my hair and pulled it up starting off like a ponytail, but not pulling it all the way through the ponytail holder (what's that thing called?).  
I looked remarkably pretty, I thought. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, before heading back to my room and throwing my toothbrush into the trunk. I grabbed my calendar off the wall and put it in with my toothbrush. Snapping the lid of my trunk closed, I walked out into the kitchen.  
I yawned and opened the fridge looking for the milk (we had many muggle appliances, I even had CDs and a CD player). I grabbed it and the eggs. Then, I set the milk on the table and started cooking some scrambled eggs. In about fifteen minutes the eggs were finished cooking and I had poured some milk for me to drink. I sat down at the table and ate. By the time I'd finished, my parents had come down.  
"What're you doing up already?" asked my mother, yawning. "We don't have to leave for at least a couple of hours." She began making breakfast for herself and dad.  
"Oh, I just, sort of, woke up earlier than I had meant to." I excluded the dream as always. "I'm going up to the library to check up on something." I put my glass and plate in the sink, and I left. I walked up the stairs and into the hall. Then, I went into the library. I intended to do a quick bit of research on the snake from the chamber in the dream. "Oh!" I suddenly thought of what book I could look in.  
I went to the "F" section. Searching quickly I found the book. It was red and leather-bound, the title was gold and it proclaimed the book to be 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. I sat down in a large armchair by the fireplace (which didn't have a fire burning). I went through the "A" section, and found nothing regarding the snake. When I got to the "B" section, however, I saw the word basilisk.  
The first recorded Basilisk was bred by Herpo the Foul, a Greek Dark Wizard and Parselmouth, who discovered after much experimentation that a chicken egg hatched beneath a toad would produce a gigantic serpent possessed of extraordinary dangerous powers.  
The Basilisk is a brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length.......   
That was all I needed. The snake I had seen in the dream was a basilisk. But, that still left some questions unanswered. I shut the book and brought it downstairs. I walked to my room and put it into my trunk. It was now about nine, because it had taken me half an hour to find and read the book. We would leave in an hour for Platform Nine and 3/4. I grabbed my broomstick and went outside, with a "be back in a while" to my parents.  
I walked outside and inhaled the morning air. It was overcast, and the dew was still fresh on the ground. The smell was one of moisture and dirt. I loved that smell. It reminded me of rain. I hopped on my broom and flew over to the pine trees again. I did my usual workout, zooming back and forth between the trees.  
When I'd finished, I landed and went back inside. I walked quickly to my room and set my broom on the bed. Then I went back into the kitchen and asked, "Hey, will you help get my trunk to the car?" Unlike most wizarding families, we owned a car. It was a forest green Mercedes.  
"Oh, you're right Nicky. We'd better get your trunk outside quickly," my father said standing up. He came with me to get my trunk. I picked up one end and he picked up the other. We walked slowly with the trunk out the door of my room, and down the back porch, to where the car was parked. My father set down his end and opened the trunk of the car, with a tap of his wand. Then he picked up my trunk again and shoved it into the back. We walked back inside.  
"Alright, Lydia, it's time to go. Nicky, go to your room and double check that you have everything. We'll be outside in the car." He walked out with my mother and I went to my room. I grabbed my broom from the bed, and my schoolbag, which had a book, a water bottle, some money, my wand, my uniform (to change into later) and a piece of paper with a quill. My mother had taken my owl, Verita, out to the car.  
I ran outside. I ran to the car and jumped in the backseat and put my bag and broom on the floor. "Okay, let's go, Dad," I said to my father, who was driving. He started the car, and we were off. I turned to the cage beside me that held Verita. I reached in and stroked her beautiful honey and brown feathers. She nipped my finger playfully and hooted. Then she ruffled her feathers happily.  
I turned to look out the window, watching the scenery fly past. There were buildings outside the window, and people walking on the sidewalks. There wasn't too much traffic so it only took us about forty-five minutes to get to the station.  
We parked as near as we could, and my father got out and grabbed a trolley for my trunk. I got out after my mother, as my father was pulling my trunk out onto the trolley. I set Verita on the trolley, too. He pushed it in front of us and we walked up to the platform. "Alright, Nicky, you go with your mother and I'll follow behind you with your trunk." I nodded and my mother and I walked over to the barrier between platform nine and ten. We leaned against it casually and fell through. I stood up and looked around me.  
In front of me was a large, red steam train. There were students and parents crowding he platform. My father followed behind us and we walked to the nearest train door. A man was standing there helping get the trunks aboard the train. He greeted us and put my trunk in the storage compartment. I turned to my parents and said, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you at Christmas Break, maybe. Bye."  
"We'll see you soon, Nicole," my mother said.  
"If you need anything, just send Verita, with a letter, alright?"  
"Yeah, sure," I reassured. "Bye." I walked up the steps onto the train. I brought my book bag with me onto the train (I'd left my broom with my luggage). I walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. About halfway down, I ran into Draco Malfoy. "Oh, not you," I said sadly.  
He smirked and blocked my way with his arm. "Me. So has Potter abandoned you, yet?"  
"No, you jerk. Now, get out of my way," I took out my wand and pointed it at him, "or I'll curse you."  
"Oh, is that so? As you may or may not have noticed, I happen to be a Prefect," he tapped the silver badge on his chest, "so I'm not going to move just because you tell me to. I guess you're just going to have to wait for Potty and the Weasel to come and save you."  
"I guess I won't have to wait very long," I said pointing over his shoulder. Harry was walking down the corridor towards us. "So, all your little game has done is waste time."  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?"  
"That happens to be none of your business, Potter."  
Harry grinned slyly, "Actually, if you're annoying Nicole, it is my business." I smiled at him. "Malfoy, you're blocking her way. Move."  
"Make me, Boy-Who-Lives-To-Save-Girls-From-Guys-Like-Me." Malfoy had turned his back on me, so I shoved past him. He grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear stirring my hair, "You're not going anywhere, Nicole."  
I turned around so that my face was about three inches from his. "Draco," I said sweetly, "move." I brought my foot up behind me and kicked him in the shin.  
"Aack!" he yelled, hopping ungracefully. I stepped back from him and walked to Harry. Malfoy was on the floor clutching his shin. There would be a nice bruise there when he went to bed later. A present from me to him.  
"Hi, Harry. Nice to see you again. Thanks for helping."  
"No problem. Nice job kicking him. Let's go." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to Ron and Hermione's compartment. "Hi, guys. Sorry it took us so long. We had a Malfoy pest infestation. He wouldn't let Nicole go."  
"It's fine. Hi, Nicole," Ron said, "Did you give him a nice thrashing?"  
I assumed he meant Malfoy, "Oh, yeah. I gave him a gift from all of us with love."  
"What? A hexed hat?"  
"Better."  
"A cursed sandwich?"  
"Better. I kicked him in the shin," I replied nonchalantly. Ron looked overjoyed, and Hermione looked startled. I sat down with Harry across from them. "Hey, Hermione, I brought a book for you to have. It's called, 'Magical Schools of America' and it's by a man named Mandoreth Theldin. I thought you might like some background information on all the schools."  
Hermione lost her look of disapproval that she'd worn when I said I'd kicked Malfoy, to be replaced by a look of absolute excitement. "Oh! Thanks so much, Nicole!" She hugged me so tightly it was hard for me to breathe.  
"It's okay Hermione, it's no problem. But, it'll be a problem if you strangle me." She let go and sat back down. Hermione started reading the book. "So, how's everything been since Diagon Alley?"  
"Well," Harry said, "Nothing happened to me, except staying at Diagon Alley. What about you, Ron?"  
"Er, I finished my potions essay that I'd left a bit late. And, I saw some Chudley Cannons robes that I wanted to buy, but I didn't."  
"Chudley Cannons?" I asked, turning to Harry.  
"Quidditch team," Harry explained, "Ron's favorite."  
"Oh, right."  
We talked like that for an hour before a lady came pushing a candy trolley. She stopped at our compartment and asked, "Anything to eat?"  
"Yeah," I dug through my bag for the money I'd brought.  
"Here," said Harry, "I'll get it, Nicole."  
"No, Harry. You already paid for my ice cream. I'll get it." I brought out my money and bought pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and cauldron cakes. Harry and Ron bought some too, but Hermione was too immersed in her book to care about food. "Thanks," I said as the lady left. "Hey, Hermione, d'you want a pumpkin pasty? I've got plenty."  
"Thanks, Nicole, I'd love one," she held out her hand and I gave her a pasty. She kept reading as she ate.  
We ate and discussed Quidditch, Hogwarts, and how many ways we'd like to hurt Malfoy. "Well," said Ron excitedly, "I'd love to curse him with a Boil Curse. Or, maybe use Jellylegs on him. That'd be good."  
"I think a Tarantallegra Charm would be wonderful. Him dancing around everywhere would be great. But, I bet it'd hurt a lot, with that nice bruise I gave him. Even better."  
"Yeah, or we might use leg-locker curse. He'd have to jump around everywhere, very ungracefully. Like what he did to Neville first year."  
We laughed loudly at that. But, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I stood up and came face to face with Draco and two extremely bulky boys. He smirked cruelly.  
"Oh," I said, "you finally gained your composure." I did an imitation of him when I'd kicked him. "You're very funny when you're in pain."  
He scowled at me and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me out of the compartment. His friends closed the door behind me, and stood in front of it, keeping anyone from coming out. Draco pinned me to the wall. I felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed. His heartbeats were normal paced. He smelled like cold air and rain.  
I was nearly a head shorter than him. It was a bit of a disadvantage, but I couldn't help that.  
He bent his head down to look into my eyes. I stared stonily back at him. "Well," he hissed, "look what I managed to snag. So pretty and vivacious. Isn't it sad?" I felt his soft breath on my face, as I tried to focus. I couldn't overpower him, he was too strong, and I couldn't kick him, because he was pressing me into the wall full-body. Besides, he had his friends to look out for him. I couldn't very well just stand here, either. So, I remained silent. "So sad, that she had to go running to Potter." He spat Harry's name in disgust. "I really thought you were pretty. In fact, I thought you were beautiful. And, if you hadn't refused me point-blank, I would've been nice about this. But, you had to fight me. Not a very good idea on your part. Now, I'm not giving you a choice." He leaned down further. Well, there was one place I could kick him, but I doubted that his cronies would stand for that. They looked plenty capable of murder. I didn't want to chance it. Did I?  
He spoke again, nearly making me jump. His face was probably only eight centimeters from mine. When he spoke it was so soft that only I could hear him, "So, Nicole, you don't have a choice. No one's here to save you, now. There's just me and you."  
"Mal-," he kissed me. It hadn't dawned on me that he was waiting for me to open my mouth. His kiss was slow, letting me feel every moment of it. It was unhurried, like he could go on forever, without missing a beat. He deepened the kiss. I felt his lips on mine. It felt wonderful. What!? His kiss had so much feeling in it; rage, jealousy, lust, and laughter?! I slowly kissed him back, without knowing. Well, maybe he'd stop. My lungs needed air badly. I couldn't breathe and I was feeling dizzy. But, maybe that wasn't just from lack of air. No! I couldn't like him! I liked Harry! Right?  
He stopped, but didn't let go of me. I breathed in and out slowly trying to catch my breath. He rested his cheek on my own. His chest rose and fell, still steady. His cheek was slightly cold compared to the warmth of mine. He waited for me to catch my breath before saying softly into my ear, "Better, wasn't it?" I didn't move or speak. I just stood there, still being pressed against the wall. He moved his head back too look at me. His stormy, grey eyes sparkled and shone. He was beautiful. There's not another word capable of describing him. He radiated a sense of power that I hadn't ever felt. He wasn't smirking or scowling, just looking at me. He was just staring at me. The first thought that came too my head was 'Angel Boy'. Well, maybe a fallen angel, but an angel none the less.  
Against all my senses that told me to stay there, with his body against mine and be silent, I spoke, "Please, let me go." My voice held no note of the internal struggle I was having. It sounded distant even to my own ears.  
"But, you don't want me to, do you?"  
I didn't move to answer him. I just stood looking up into his face. Then, I decided that I was going to tell the truth, "Personally, no. I'd love to stay here all day, but I really need to leave."  
"Why?" he asked softly. "You don't want to go, there's no one here making you go, Nicole."  
"I know," I said sadly, "but, I have to go. It's not because I am being forced to, but because it's the right thing to do."  
"Who cares about the right thing? You don't, and don't pretend you do, because I know you don't. I certainly don't care. If I did, then this wouldn't have happened. Who else?"  
He knew perfectly well I meant Harry, but he wanted me to say it straight-out.  
"Draco, I'm sorry, but I won't explain. Now, let me go." I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed gently. To my surprise, he stepped back. Motioning to the boys blocking the door, they moved and left the corridor. He stood where he was as Harry and Ron rushed out, Hermione following after. Draco's friends disappeared into a compartment further down.  
Harry and Ron rushed over to Draco; Harry knocked him to the ground and held him there as Ron pulled back his fist to punch him. Draco looked surprised at the sudden onslaught. "Stop!" I yelled running to them. I shoved them both out of the way and let Draco get to his feet. "Go, Draco," I said coldly. He stood up, brushed off his robes, and quickly made his way down to the compartment his hunch-backed followers had disappeared into.  
I suddenly leaned against the wall, crying. Harry and Ron (who had gotten up by now) rushed over to me, but Hermione stopped them, "Go," she muttered to them in almost the same tone I'd had when ordering Draco to leave. They reluctantly went into the compartment, leaving Hermione and me in the hall alone. She knelt down beside me and asked, "What's wrong Nicole?"  
"He kissed me and....and I- I enjoyed it!" I sobbed into her shoulder. She froze suddenly and pulled away.  
"He WHAT?!"  
"I told you. He pulled me out and pinned me to the wall and kissed me."  
"French?" she asked.  
"Hermione!" I said loudly, before answering quietly, "Yes."  
"Wow! Oh, um, sorry. And, that's a problem, because he's not Harry?"  
I thought this over for a second. "Uh, yeah. And I, uh, well...I kissed him back," I muttered.  
"Oh, dear. That's not good. Are you going to tell Harry?"  
"Should I?"  
"I dunno'. Maybe, but he'll probably want to kill Malfoy more than ever. I'm not sure. Just, wait for him to cool down. Give him a week, or so." I nodded and we stood up. I walked into the compartment first and sat down beside Harry.  
He turned to me and hugged me. I inhaled his scent, a mix of soap and laundry detergent. He pulled back and asked, "What's wrong? What'd he do?"  
I wiped my eyes and answered carefully, being sure not to say one word of false information, "He insulted me, sort of, and you and I just couldn't do anything." Well, it was kind of true.  
"Oh. Alright." I sat in silence for half an hour while the others talked. It was now one o' clock.  
"We had better get dressed now. Boys, go away and change somewhere else," Hermione said bossily.  
"Aww! I wanted to say and watch!" said Harry laughing. Ron laughed, too, but Hermione was adamant and kept telling them to get out. Finally they did, and we changed quickly into the grey skirts, white blouses, and black robes. I stuffed my other clothes into my book bag and sat down. My black shoes matched the uniform perfectly.  
Harry and Ron came back in, dressed in their uniforms. Harry sat down next to me again and said, "The uniforms are a bit boring aren't they?"  
"Yeah, but they're comfortable, too," I said. There was a knock on the door, as two red haired boys stepped in. They were twins.  
"Hello, Ron. Hi Harry, Hermione," the taller of the twins said.  
"Hey George. Nicole these are my brothers, Fred, and George. They're in their seventh year."  
"And still making trouble," Fred said. "Who's the pretty girl?" he said laughing.  
"I'm Nicole Stevens. Fifth year. I moved here from America."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked George, being very blunt. What!? What was he playing at?  
"Excuse me? That really happens to be none of your business, I don't care if you're related to Ron or not."  
"Yeah, maybe, but if you don't I'm free."  
"What? Well, I sort of do," I said. I wasn't sure if Harry was my boyfriend, so I just used the stand-by. "If you want second opinion to check for sure, ask Harry."  
"Harry?" George asked. Harry looked at me questioningly. I shrugged at him. If he wanted to tell them something, it was up to him.  
"Well, Nicole and I are, sort of, kind of, maybe, going out," Harry said. It seemed like he had tried to delay getting to the point.  
"Darn, well, it was worth a try. Alright, then. C'mon Fred I saw Angelina and Alicia in a compartment down the hall," and with that final word, the twins left.  
Harry turned to me and said, "So, do you want to make it official? I mean, the twins'll be spreading it around like wildfire, and it might as well be true. Will you be my girlfriend, Nicole?"  
I considered it. "Definitely." Harry smiled and put his arm around me. It was oddly comforting sitting there. I forgot all my worries about Malfoy, and what I'd tell Harry (if I'd tell him). Everything was perfect. Well, mostly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB  
Summary: Uh, Nicole has some issues. She's the newspaper. Bad joke, I know. R&R please.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Peace, Love, and Draco! Sam, yet again I thank you. I couldn't have done this without you. You are truly an original character. Sorry for using our sis's name, I didn't remember, I'm a knut! Thanks to everyone who reviews this and/or who reviewed the last. If you wanna' e-mail me, go ahead! My e-mail address is crappy, I know, but I didn't get to choose it. E-mailers welcome!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chp. 4 Sorting, First Day of School, and Loads of Other Distractions  
We arrived at the station at about six o'clock. I hopped off the train with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We walked to a carriage with invisible horses. Hermione and Ron hopped up and Harry held out his hand to help me up, "Madam."  
I laughed and said, "Thank you kind sir." I took his hand and steeped up. He followed behind me and we sat down. "So, I suppose a teacher will tell me what to do once I get to the school. I mean, about the sorting."  
"Yeah, probably," Harry said. In fifteen minutes the carriage stopped and we got out. In front of us was a huge castle. It had many towers and turrets. The castle was magnificent. We walked in the doors and I saw a man hovering over the students, throwing books at them. Then I saw a stern-looking woman standing there telling the man to cease and desist throwing things. "That's McGonagall," Harry muttered, "Let's go talk to her." We walked over to her as the poltergeist zoomed away.  
"Hello, Professor, I'm Nicole Stevens. I just moved here from America."  
"Oh yes. When the ceremony begins, you'll be sorted first. Before the new students. Here come with me." She waved Harry away and took me into what I supposed must be the Dining Hall. She led me up to the front of the hall in front of a line of first years. There was a three-legged stools with a tattered hat on it. A tear in the brim opened and the hat began to sing:  
"I may be frayed and old,  
But in the days of gold,  
I was worn by a wizard,  
Whose name is still well known.  
I belonged to Gryffindor,  
Who needed something more,  
Than just a plain old hat,  
He needed me to choose  
Where the new students sat.  
So he put some spells on me,  
And now I'm full of glee,  
Because I'm more useful than you see.  
And now I'm more than just a hat,  
I can tell you that's a fact,  
I'm important too,  
Now it's time for me to sort you."   
Professor McGonagall said loudly, "This year there will be a slight alteration in the Sorting ceremony. This year a student from America has moved to England. She will be going to school at Hogwarts this year. Her name is Miss Nicole Anne Stevens. She is a fifth year and will be sorted before the first years. Miss Stevens," she gestured for me to come forward and sit down and put on the hat.  
I walked to the stool and sat down with the hat on my head. I saw all the students looking at me before the hat fell over my eyes.  
The hat said in my head, 'Oh, you're a difficult one. You have talent to be in Ravenclaw, loyal enough for Hufflepuff, cunning enough to be in Slytherin, and brave enough to be in Gryffindor. You're as difficult to place as Harry Potter. You have no particular aversions to being in Slytherin, besides not wanting to risk another incident with Mr. Malfoy,' I froze when the hat said this, 'but you seem particularly fond of Gryffindor. Alright then, (eenie, meenie, minie, moe) GRYFFINDOR!' The hat yelled the last word aloud.  
I pulled the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down in the seat beside Harry and said, "Well, that's a relief. I thought for a moment that it was going to place me in Slytherin." I shivered at the thought.  
In half an hour the sorting was finished. Good thing too, I was hungry. Suddenly, as the last student sat down, the golden plates before us filled with food. I poured pumpkin juice into my goblet and started eating.  
There was beef, chicken, roasted duck, pudding, jello, ice cream, mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, baked potatoes, and just about everything else I could dream of. I ate and listened to the contented conversation going on all around me. "Hi," I heard someone say, and I realized that it was addressed to me. I looked up and saw a sandy-haired boy looking at me. "You're the new fifth year?"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm Nicole."  
"Seamus Finnigan. Is it true that you're going out with Harry?"  
I blushed furiously and said, "Oh, that. Yes, I am." He nodded and went back to eating. I ate some chicken and a bit of pudding.  
"Hey, Gin, this is Nicole," I heard Ron say to a girl next to him. I raised my eyes from my plate to look at the girl. She was obviously Ron's sister. She had a shock of red Weasley hair and a few freckles, but she was pretty.  
"Hi, nice to meet you."  
The girl smiled and nodded, "Yeah, nice to meet you too. My names Ginny. I'm fourth year."  
"Cool," I replied, "Ginny's a cool name. My name's boring."  
"I'd rather be Nicole than Ginny any day."  
"How come?"  
"Because, people always misspell my name. And Nicole just sounds so refined."  
"Well, I'd trade names with you, but it might get a bit confusing," I replied.  
In an hour, after everyone was finished, the plates cleared and the headmaster stood up, "To all new students, I must tell you that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden, and that the Astronomy Tower will be used ONLY for classes," (mwahahahahahaha), "otherwise it is out of bounds. Thank you. Now, I bid you goodnight. Time for bed!"  
I stood up along with the rest of the Gryffindors and made my way out of the hall following behind Harry. We walked up the marble staircase and down a couple of corridors. About fifteen minutes later, we were standing in front of a large portrait of a fat lady in a frilly pink dress. "The password," a tall boy said from the front, "is tempus." The portrait swung open and revealed an opening. We filed slowly through the door into the room. In here it was brightly lit by a fire roaring in the fireplace, and torches in brackets along the wall. It was furnished lavishly, with red and gold couches, pillows, and chairs. We stood in the middle of the room waiting for instruction. The same boy that had told us the password said, "The boy's dorms are up on your left, girls, the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings moved up. Prefects are allowed their own room, so some of you may find doors with your name on them." Hermione beamed proudly, the firelight glinting off her Prefects badge. I nodded and said 'bye' to Harry and Ron, as they went up the stairs on their left.  
I walked up the right steps with Hermione, who said, "You'll get my bed this year, because I get my own room."  
"Right," I said. I walked slowly up the spiral staircase until I saw a door with a plaque on it proclaiming it 'Fifth Year: Girl's Dormitory'. "Bye, Hermione." I walked inside with four other girls. There were five four-poster beds, each with a silk red and gold bedspread. I saw my trunk at the end of one of the beds and I walked over to it and dropped my bag down by the trunk. I pulled the lid open and took out a pair of satin sleeping pants, and a matching silk shirt. I changed into them, and fell into bed. I was asleep within minutes.  
==============  
I awoke at six 'o clock the next morning. I had had no dreams of pain last night, and for that I was thankful. I changed into my uniform and picked up my bag from the end of my bed. I stuck all the books that I'd need in the bag, and then put parchment, a quill, an ink well, and my wand into the bag.  
I took it downstairs with me to the common room. There were a couple of people there. I scanned the room for Harry, but instead, I found Hermione sitting by the fire, reading the book I'd given her. I went over to her chair and sat down in the one next to it. "Hey, Hermione. What are you doing up so early?"  
"Oh, I just felt like getting up now. What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. I just woke up and decided that I probably didn't need to sleep longer. Should we go to breakfast?"  
"Um, yeah. Harry'll be down in a while, but we don't have to wait. Let's go." She marked her page and put it in the book bag lying at her feet. Then, she picked up the bag and we walked out of the portrait hole. We walked slowly to the Great Hall. It took us a shorter amount of time than it had the previous night, maybe because it was just the two of us. We walked in the doors to find many people had arrived early for breakfast. Classes didn't start till eight.  
We sat in the same spots as last night and served ourselves breakfast. I ate eggs, ham, and bacon, which was very delicious. After five minutes of eating and quiet conversation, Harry and Ron walked in. They sat down beside us. "Morning, Nicole. Sleep well?"  
"Yeah. The beds are really comfortable here." Then, the course schedules were passed by and I ruffled through the pile for mine. I found it and read:  
Nicole Stevens: Gryffindor: Fifth Year  
Monday:  
8:00 Transfiguration: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw 9:30 Charms: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
11:00 Lunch 12:00 Care of Magical Creatures: Gryffindor, Slytherin 1:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw  
Tuesday:  
8:00 History of Magic: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff 9:30 Arithmancy: Gryffindor, Slytherin  
11:00 Lunch 12:00 Divination: Gryffindor 1:30 Defense Against the Arts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw   
Wednesday:  
8:00 Potions: Gryffindor, Slytherin 9:30 Arithmancy: Gryffindor, Slytherin  
11:00 Lunch 12:00 Charms: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw 1:30 Herbology: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff   
Thursday:  
8:00 Care of Magical Creatures: Gryffindor, Slytherin 9:30 History of Magic: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff 11:00 Lunch 12:00 Divination: Gryffindor 1:30 Herbology: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw  
Friday:  
8:00 Potions: Gryffindor, Slytherin 9:30 Transfiguration: Gryffindor, Slytherin   
11:00 Lunch  
I read my schedule and packed it away in my bag. Then I looked up as I heard the loud rustle of many wings. A hundred or more owls flew in though the windows in the high ceiling, which looked like the overcast sky outside. I saw them fly to their owners, and continued eating. Only when Harry nudged me, did I realize that there was a black owl sitting with a package. I looked at the bird suspiciously, before untying the package. It was a long, thin box. I looked at it; no one was paying any attention to me so I untied the black ribbon that closed the white parcel.  
I slowly lifted the lid of the box, and gasped. Beneath lie a beautiful and forlorn-looking white rose, with black tipped petals. Besides that, there was one small piece of parchment. I picked it up off the rose with trembling fingers. There were two solitary black letters, written by a hand I did not know. The writing was beautiful and flowing. I read the letters, 'DM'. My hand dropped the parchment, and I shut the box quickly. I looked across the room, and saw his glittering eyes sparkling at me. I turned around, ignoring him as best I could, and I stuck the box in my bag.  
I pushed my plate away from me, because I didn't feel hungry anymore. I just sat staring at my plate. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't respond. At eleven forty-five, I arose with Harry and walked out of the Great Hall. We went up the marble staircase and turned down the corridor. Ron followed behind us, Hermione in front. We walked into a classroom and sat down in the middle row.  
I brought out my Transfiguration book and my quill and ink. The rest of the students filed in and sat down. Professor McGonagall stepped in as the last student sat down. She walked quickly to the front and stood behind her desk. "Hello, class. Today you will learn to change a pillow into a dog." She explained that we would have all class period to do this. I laughed slightly. I wouldn't need half the class time. Give me the pillow and I'll have a puppy in five minutes. "Alright," she said handing out the pillows, "the spell is Transfiguri Deperatium. Off you go then."  
I looked at the velvet pillow in front of me, pointing my wand lazily at it, I muttered, "Transfiguri Derperatium." My wand shot a jet of black lightening at the pillow, and suddenly, a cute little golden retriever puppy was sitting on the desk, looking at me with large amber eyes. I raised my hand. "Professor, I'm finished with the assignment." She looked up from her book, as the class stared amazedly at me. Hermione hadn't even managed it yet. Harry turned to me and gaped, but I shrugged. I'd been good at magic forever.  
"Oh, yes, Miss Stevens. Very well. Five points to Gryffindor. Now will you please control your dog while the rest of the class finishes." I pet my puppy and it licked my hand affectionately. I wanted to keep it, but I doubted that McGonagall would let me.  
By the end of class, only Hermione and I had managed the spell. The professor stood up and said, "Your homework is to write an essay on the aspects of this spell. Two feet. Due next week. You may go to your next class." I packed up my things, then turned sadly away from the puppy and walked out the door.  
"I'm impressed, Nicole. Where'd you learn to transfigure things like that?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, well, it's just, you know, always come natural to me. I've never had a problem with it. I'm just surprised we only have to do two feet on it." We all walked up the stairs and into our next class, Charms. We sat down in the middle again, and I took out my Charms book. The professor was very short, with frizzy white hair.  
"Good day, to you all. Today we shall learn the Freezing Charm. You will have a partner. I have chosen your partners." He called out the partners. Harry was with Hermione, Ron was with a girl from Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbot, and I was with a boy named Ernie McMillan. Ernie had come to sit at my table, because we had to work together. He had taken Harry's seat, as Harry had moved spots.  
"Hello," he greeted me.  
"Hi."  
Flitwick called out over the tumult of noise from our class, "The charm is Petrificus Totalus. You will use the charm on your partner. The reverse spell is Totalus Mobilus. You may begin."  
"Alright, I know how to do this. I've done it before," I told Ernie. "I'll go first. Don't worry, I won't freeze you permanently." He nodded and turned to face me. "Petrificus Totalus." He froze where he was. His arms went rigid. "Totalus Mobilus," I said.  
He started to blink again. "Good job! My turn." He used the spell on me. I couldn't hear or see. I couldn't move a muscle. He took it off me and I complemented him on his use of the charm.  
I saw a boy named Neville Longbottom cast the spell. Instead of the blue light that was supposed to shoot from his wand's tip, the light was green. I ran over to his table, which was the one next to mine. Seamus was laying on the floor, and he didn't look good. I put my hand under his head and felt sticky blood there. He had hit his head when he'd fallen, and Neville's curse wasn't helping. Harry had seen me rush over, and had followed me.  
I pointed my wand at Seamus and muttered, "Finite Incantatem." He stopped looking slightly green, to be replaced by paleness. "Ennervate," I said softly, my wand still pointing at his chest. He stirred mildly, and I pulled him into a sitting position with his back against the wooden table-leg. I looked at the back of his head, and saw a minor wound there. "Disenfectio." The spell disinfected the cut. "Repartem Tissio." That spell healed the cut. He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
"You are an angel of mercy," he whispered.  
"Well, as much as I wish that were true, I'm the farthest from an angel you could get. How do you feel? Your head?"  
"It twinges, sort of, but not badly. Thank you. I owe you one, Nicole."  
"Good, you still have your memory. Professor!" I yelled to the teacher. Most of the students had already gathered around us, but the teacher had remained blissfully clueless. He ran over to us and looked at Seamus.  
"What happened?"  
"A spell went wrong," I said leaving out Neville's name, "I saw Seamus fall and I came over. He had a cut of his head, and the spell had knocked him out. I woke him with 'Ennervate'. He lost a bit of blood, but I disinfected the cut, and healed it."  
"You managed a difficult disinfecting charm, AND you healed it? My, my, Miss Stevens. You are full of surprises. Fifteen points for Gryffindor."  
"But, I didn't do anything. I just helped a friend."  
"Yes, but you also proved your ability to heal and clean. And you proved yourself worthy of being in Gryffindor. That is worth merit."  
"But, I didn't do anything. I'm sure if Seamus had been in my position he would have done the same."  
"That is no matter. Mister Finnigan, let's get you to the Hospital Wing." He got Seamus to his feet and walked him out the door. He was back in five minutes. "Ah, Homework, yes. I am assigning a half a foot essay about freezing charms and their uses."  
We all nodded. I packed up my bag and headed out with Harry. "Time for lunch," he said. "Good thing. Nicole, how'd you know those healing spells? They're beyond N.E.W.T.s levels. That's really advanced magic."  
I blushed, "Well, my parents have a home library, and I read all these books on healing and magical medical spells. I hadn't tried them before today, but I knew I could do it. I just had to be confident of my ability, that's all."  
"Did you hear when Seamus called you an angel?" Ron asked laughing.  
"Yes," I blushed again, "I'm not deaf. I heard him."  
"What was he talking about?"  
"Oh, I told him that I wasn't an angel, and I don't know what he meant. I only know what he said."  
We walked to the Great Hall and sat down in our usual spots. I started eating, not feeling very hungry. I felt someone standing behind me. I spun around and saw the headmaster standing there with a kind expression. "Hello, Miss Stevens. I would like to congratulate you on your quick-thinking regarding Mister Finnigan's injuries. Your skill is outstanding."  
"Thank you, sir. But, I was just helping my friend. He would've done the same for me."  
"Ah. Yes, and I am pleased to report that because of your knowledge and fast action, Mister Finnigan will be fine. He shall be released for dinner."  
"Thank you, Professor." He walked away to the teachers table. "C'mon, we need to go to go to Care of Magical Creatures." I grabbed my bag and lead the way out of the hall and out onto the grounds. When we arrived at the cabin of the teacher, I saw three only too familiar heads in front of us. We walked past them and went to stand closer to the paddock.  
"Is it true?" asked Draco from behind us. I turned slowly around.  
"Is what true?"  
"That you've become McGonagall and Flitwick's student pet."  
I scowled at him, "I wouldn't know. Why don't you go away, slither back up to the castle where you came from, and ask them?"  
He grinned, "Because, it's quicker just to ask the center of attention."  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry spat.  
"Fine."  
A large man walked up form around the other side of the cabin and said, "Mornin'. Nice ter' see yeh'. Today, we'll be seein' about Chimaeras. Who can tell me wha' a Chimaera is?"  
Hermione and I both raised our hands. Hagrid (Harry had told me his name beforehand) chose me and I answered, "A Chimaera is a rare Greek beast with a lion head, goat body, and dragon's tail. It is illegal to trade their eggs, though the Ministry allows them to be kept, if they are needed for a specified purpose."  
"Indeed, 'tis true. I have one of these beautiful creatures to show the class today. If you'll come around to this side of the paddock, you'll be able 'ter see it." We walked slowly around and saw the monster. It was exactly as I'd pictured it. Scary as heck. Hagrid went on talking about it like it was my puppy from Transfiguration. I thought otherwise. In the middle of his speech, Draco came up behind me and whispered so only I could hear, "Like my gift?"  
I froze. His voice wasn't icy cold yet, but I knew it wouldn't take much to get it that way. "It... was very pretty. Thank you for your generosity, but you shouldn't do that. I'm not worth your efforts."  
"I believe otherwise," he whispered. "You are very much worth the efforts. It reminded me of you. Mostly pure, but with a darkness to frighten the dead."  
"Nice sentiments, Draco. You still shouldn't send me gifts. I won't return the gesture. I already happen to have a boyfriend, who I enjoy being with."  
"You may, but it won't stop me. When I see something that needs acknowledgement, I do something about it. You deserve someone who is willing to fulfill your every whim. Someone who can give you whatever you want. You need someone who is desirable and is good enough for you. I happen to fit all those standards."  
"Possibly, but my words remain the same. I have a boyfriend. I will not return your affections. You shouldn't send me gifts. And there is one whim of mine that you won't ever be able to satisfy or give."  
"What's that?"  
"Love," I said shortly. I couldn't see his face, but he went quiet. I felt him step back. I looked to see if anyone had seen us talking, but no one had. I finished the lesson without further interruptions and headed back to the castle with the Gryffindors.  
We had a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, so we headed to that classroom. We walked in and sat down. The teacher at the desk looked up from what she was writing. Ron's mouth was hanging open, and Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
"Harry, who's that?" The woman had silvery hair flowing down her back. Her robes were dark blue satin.  
"It's Fleur Delacour! She was a Triwizard Champion last year! Ron's always had a bit of a crush on her. Let's sit down." He steered me to a desk at the front, next to Hermione and Ron, who was still gaping.  
"Harry, did you say that her name's Fleur Delacour?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"It's French. It means Flower of the Heart, or Flower of the Court, depending on which books you read. And close your mouth Ron, she's pretty, but she's not that pretty."  
"That's what you think," he muttered in an awed voice. Hermione nudged him again and he went silent.  
"'Ello class! I am Professor Delacour. Some of you might remember me from last year's Triwizard Tournament. I am 'oping that 'zis year will be enjoyable for us all. Now, today we will learn 'ze Stunning Spell. 'Zis spell is not immensely complex, but it does require force of mind. Now, for 'zis lesson you will 'ave partners. I shall allow you to choose who your partner is. 'Ze spell is Stupefy. 'Ze counter-spell is Enervate, which also works on people who 'ave fainted. There are pillows next to your desks, to put on the floor, to fall on. You may begin." Hermione rushed to my side and I agreed to be her partner. She was probably worried that if she got one of the boys, they'd end up killing her.  
We laid out the pillows and Hermione said, "Alright, Nicole. May I go first?"  
"Sure." I stood in front of the pillows and she did the spell. I fell backwards, stunned. I awoke when she'd done the counter-spell and found that I hadn't missed the pillows. "Alright, Hermione. My turn. Stupefy!" She fell back onto the pillows. I walked over to her and knelt down with my wand pointed at her, "Ennervate." That was the second time this day that I'd used the reawakening spell. Hopefully, it was the last. But, you never know what'll happen at a magic school.  
She stirred and stood up. "Thanks for not killing me with it," she said. "Not that I was worried you'd would, I knew we'd both do well. I wonder what our homework is." We sat down at our desks and waited for the rest of the class to finish the assignment. No one killed anyone, though Neville did give himself a serious nose-bleed.  
"Alright, class. Today there is no 'omework. Enjoy it!" I grabbed my bag and walked out with Hermione.  
We met up with Harry and Ron outside the Great Hall, where they were watching something going on with interest. "What's up, Harry? Why're you standing here?" he pointed, smiling, at the scene before him. Draco was standing with a girl, who happened to be giving him the most vicious telling-off that I had ever seen in my life.  
"How dare you? You ----! We were having a wonderful relationship! Why'd you break up with me? Is there someone else?" Quite a crowd had gathered, but instead of the fight being taken to somewhere private, Draco seemed to be basking in the attention.  
"Actually, we weren't ever going out in the first place," he drawled. "Secondly, I only went to the Ball last year with you, because you were the most desirable Slytherin left. Not that that's saying much. Thirdly, yes, I do happen to like someone else, entirely." I stood stark-still, paling visibly. If he said what I though he was going to say, then, well, it wouldn't be good.  
I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him through the huge double-doors. Draco smiled when he saw this, but kept going on saying coolly, "Pansy, I don't care about you and I never will. Stop following me around like a lap-dog and leave me alone."  
I dragged Harry, who was looking stunned, over to the Gryffindor table. Inside the Great Hall, the noise of the furious row outside was nearly stifled. It had diminished to a whispering sound, but I knew that things were still very loud out in the corridor.  
"What was that for Nicole? I was enjoying that!" Harry said, like a child who has just been pulled away from a soccer game.  
I thought quickly. There weren't very many people in the hall. And if he asked too many questions it wouldn't be good. "I wanted to get away." Lame excuse, I thought. Well, I'll just follow up the lame excuse with another lame thing, but good enough to cover up for the first. I put my arm around his neck and planted a light kiss on his lips. He looked startled. I kissed him again and said, "Don't worry Harry. I just didn't like being out there. It was too crowded." He nodded, looking dazed and I dropped my arm from his neck. Ron and Hermione came in just as I did and sat down. The started telling us that the fight wasn't over, but that now it was mostly Pansy shrieking at Draco.  
Fifteen minutes later, the double-doors to the hall were thrown open, and Draco stalked in, looking haughty, as usual. He sat down and began talking without much enthusiasm. I realized I was staring, so I looked down at my plate. I saw Seamus walk in and sit down next to me.  
"Feeling better?" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah. Thank to your wonderful healing spell. Madam Pomfrey said that it didn't look like anything'd happened to me, except getting blood on me. She asked if Flitwick had healed me, and then he told her about you, and she was really impressed. Well, as far as Madam Pomfrey goes." We sat talking for an hour before the food arrived on the golden plates.  
I started to eat dinner. When dinner was finished, Harry and I left. We walked up to Gryffindor Tower and I sat down in front of the fire bringing out my Transfiguration book, and a quill and parchment. I set the book on the table and started to write my essay.  
"What!?" Ron said when he walked in and saw what I was working on. "That's not due until next week!"  
Hermione sat down with me and said, "Really, Ron. It never hurts to get a head start. We'll do really well on our O.W.L.s, but you people who slack off aren't going to do well at all. I'm proud that Nicole wants to get ahead in her work."  
"Yeah, Ron, why don't you join us? You might learn something. And may I remind you that you didn't even manage the spell? Your pillow just grew fur and sprouted legs! It didn't even have a head! Of course, it would make a lovely gift to send to Malfoy."  
"Ha, ha, Nicole. Why don't you lighten up? It never hurt anyone to take a break."  
"I know, Ron. But, I want to try out for Quidditch. I need to have all my work done to be able to try out." He shrugged and walked up to the boy's dorm.  
I read a little of my Transfiguration book and then wrote down what I had concluded was most important about the spell. It only took me an hour to finish my report.  
I read it over for grammatical errors a/n: I do this all the time, I'm a major perfectionist, though I still often screw up, actually screwing up is my life history and then stuck it in my bag. Hermione finished hers just after me and said, "Well, it's good to have that done."  
"Yeah, I know it is. I'm going to do my Charms essay now, because I already know what I'm going to write."  
"Really? Well, I need to study up for Arithmancy."  
"I'm taking that, too. Should be fun, eh?" She nodded and buried her nose in the book. I wrote my essay quickly, as it was only half a foot. It took me fifteen minutes to write and check it. I shoved that in my bag as well, and lounged. At six I got up and went up to my dorm.  
My bed had been made and my dirty clothes had been washed and laid on my bed. I dropped my bag lightly on the bed and took out Draco's rose. I cast an ever-fresh charm on the rose, and put it in a glass of water and set it on my bedside table.  
I put the clean clothes into my trunk and changed into my short, gold silk nightgown. No matter how early it was, I was tired. I fell into bed, and drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB  
Summary: Gifts, affections, you name it this girl's got it. It gets sorta' confusing. Well, so does everything else........  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Thanks to Sam, yet again. I hope your dad gives you your laptop soon. We can be laptop buddies! Thanks to everyone who reviews this and/or who reviewed the last. If you wanna' e-mail me, go ahead! My e-mail address is crappy, I know, but I didn't get to choose it. E-mailers welcome! Avril Lavigne ROCKS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chp. 5 Draco, Visions, and Overreacting Boys  
I was in a large stone room. It was furnished in a Renaissance style, with high backed green chairs and rugs. A fire was burning in the grate of the fireplace. Green and silver pillows were scattered on the couches.  
I saw a hall and I started to walk down it. The stone floor was freezing on my bare feet. I continued walking. I saw a door and opened it slowly. I walked in and closed it silently. I saw a bed with green silk bedcovers. A boy was lying in the bed. His silvery-blonde hair fell over his eyes. I knew him immediately, Draco Malfoy.   
Well, I thought, it was a dream, right? If I'm here it doesn't matter what I do or say to him. If he wakes and finds me here, the real Draco won't know. I could confide in him, and it wouldn't matter. Ha, ha, me confiding in Draco Malfoy! Absolutely laughable.   
I walked over to his sleeping figure and looked at him. The moonlight shone on his hair and face, making him look more like an angel than ever. He wasn't scowling or smirking. He had a beautiful expression of innocence on his face. I moved my hand close to his cheek. I hesitated to touch him, for fear of ruining the innocent look. I decided that I would chance waking him. I touched his cheek. It was slightly cold. I moved my hand to the hair that was covering his eyes, and gently brushed it away. He stirred, exhaling sharply. I removed my hand from his face and let it drop by my side. I waited a few moments before moving again.  
He was lying in the middle of the bed, and there was room enough for me to sit on the edge. I sat as slowly as was possible. It was nice to sit there with my legs underneath me and forget my worries.   
"Nicole?" he asked softly, making me jump. I looked into his face, and saw that he was happy that I was there.  
"Draco," I muttered his name softly. He reached out his hand and brushed a stray hair from my face. He let his hand rest for a moment on my cheek, before letting it drop silently to the bed. He sat up and leant back against the headboard. "I'm sorry for waking you. I'll go." I made to stand up, but he grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me back down.  
"I wouldn't have had you leave without my seeing you." I looked into his eyes, searching for something that I knew would be hidden there. I found it, Sincerity. His hand found my own and held it. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry about how I had treated him, how I'd not defended him from Harry's harsh words. "It's okay," he said as if he had read my mind. "I don't mind you being here." I breathed again, glad that he hadn't been able to see my thoughts.  
"I'm sorry for being rude to you, I'm sorry for everything. I-," but he cut me off.  
"I told you, I don't care. It's what's expected of you, I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor, we insult each other. It's our lot in life." I nodded trying not to cry. I didn't know why I felt this way; like crying. I suddenly hugged him, my arms around his neck. His arms folded around me, and I sobbed into his shoulder. My tears wet the black satin of his shirt. He held me to him, and gradually my tears stopped flowing, until I was just shaking when I breathed. He absentmindedly twined his hand in my hair. "Nicole, don't cry, please. There's nothing to cry about. Calm down." His voice had a soothing quality about it that I'd never heard. I pulled my head up from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. They were stormy and overcast looking. He looked at me with some emotion that I couldn't identify. He moved his other hand to my jaw, as I put my hand on the back of his head. I pulled his face down to mine, and he lifted my face to his. We kissed, and moved closer together. I felt every inch of him that was touching me. His lips were soft and sweet. He tasted like mint. His hand ran slowly down my neck and to my back. He gently pulled me as close as we could get. I tugged at his shirt, my long, delicate fingers searching for his skin. I ran my hand over the back of his shoulder-blades. It made him shiver.  
We broke apart. I nearly fell of the bed when we stopped. He pulled me up to keep me from falling. "Am I still dreaming?" I asked him.  
He shrugged elegantly. "As it's my dream, I don't suppose it matters." I grinned, and so did he. It was the first real smile that I'd ever seen from him.  
"I have to go, Draco. I don't want to, but I suppose I have to wake sometime." I got up off the bed.  
I was at the door when Draco whispered, "I love you."  
I turned around, "I know." And I walked out.  
================  
I awoke in my own bed. I'd wanted somehow, to inexplicably wake up and find myself in Draco's arms. What!? No, I hadn't just thought that! I wanted Harry, only Harry! I didn't like Draco!  
I thought longingly of the kiss. I'd never be kissed like that. Harry was too unrefined to kiss like that. Well, maybe not, maybe it wasn't Harry at all, maybe it was something about Draco. Was I just fantasizing about what my relationship with Draco might be like if I had one? Maybe. I wasn't sure.  
I looked at my watch and saw that it was six thirty. I crawled slowly out of bed and slipped on my robes. I grabbed my bag and exchanged the books from yesterday's classes for the books I'd need today. I walked out into the Common Room, and saw Harry waiting for me. I walked over to him and said, "Morning, Harry. I'm starved. Let's go to eat."  
"Yeah, sure. Did you sleep well?"  
"Uh, yeah, actually, better than normal," I said absentmindedly. We walked down to the Great Hall. I walked quickly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and Seamus. The owls came in again, but I didn't pay attention. I'd told Draco not to send me anything else. Surely, he would listen.  
"Nicole, another owl for you." I jumped and paled as I saw the same black owl that'd delivered my rose yesterday. I untied the parcel and it flew off. Harry looked over my shoulder as I started shoving the package violently into my bag. "No, go on Nicole open it." The look on his face was one of suspicion.  
Thinking that it'd be best if I just did what he said, I replied, "Yeah, you're right. I'll open it now." I moved the box slowly out of my bag. It was about the same size as yesterday's box. I untied the black ribbon and opened the lid of the white box. Inside was not another rose, but a silver necklace with diamonds and sapphires, that were shaped like tears. I instantly thought of when I'd cried in the dream, but, no, he couldn't have known. I saw another piece of parchment and I picked it up with a shaking hand. I turned it over and saw the same flowing black script. On it was poem;  
Tears like delicate diamonds,  
Skin like polished white ivory,  
Eyes like shining sapphires,   
Make an everlasting impression on my soul.  
Capture my heart,  
With her feisty spirit,  
Mesmerized by her smile  
All the while.   
I want to feel her tender kiss,  
Want to hear her heartbeat,  
Want to hold her in my arms,  
And know that she is mine.  
Love for her pierces through my heart,  
She may not feel as I do,  
Though she might have begun to start.  
You fill my dreams.  
DM  
Paranoia swept through me as I looked across the hall. He was looking at me. It felt as though he saw straight through me. I looked back at the necklace. I gently eased the box closed and carefully fit it into the bag. Then, I looked to Harry, to ask him to pass the juice. He was staring at me and then at my bag, and then back to me. "What was that!?" he yelled causing the whole of the student body to become silent and stare.  
"Well," I answered quietly as was possible, which wasn't very, in the silence even my small voice rang to the outer-corners of the hall, "that was from one of my admirers from my old school. I don't know how he knew where I was."  
"How did he manage to send the same owl to you, when he lives HALF A WORLD AWAY!?!"  
"Harry," I said calmly, "you're overreacting. He has two of the same colored owls, he probably sent the other one a day after the first. I told him I was moving to London, but I can't think how he'd have found where I was."  
"Oh, sorry. I just....I'm sorry."  
"It's alright Harry, but I'm afraid you'll have to do the explaining to the student population. I refuse to." I stood up and walked out the doors to the Great Hall. I stopped and leaned against the wall outside. The doors opened and Harry stepped out looking flustered. "Oh, hi, Harry." He looked over to me and came to stand by my side.  
"Hello. I've decided I'll deal with the rumors later. For now, I think it's best just to go ahead to class. We've got History of Magic first, so let's go ahead." He held my hand while we walked, and it was oddly comforting, having his warm hand in my own.  
We had to go up the marble stairs, down many halls, and up another set of stairs to get to class. As early as we'd left, we still only got there five minutes early. I chose two seats by the back, and Harry said he was glad because the teacher, Professor Binns, was really boring and if you started talking or falling asleep at the back of class the teacher wouldn't notice. I laughed at this and Harry smiled brightly. Hermione came a minute later, dragging Ron by the hand.  
"Aw, 'Mione, I don't want to be here early-," Ron was saying.  
"Don't call me 'Mione, Ronniekins. And it's just five minutes early."  
"Alright, I won't call you 'Mione if you don't call me Ronniekins."  
"Fine, it's a deal." She sat down by me and Ron went over to Harry's other side. "He's always so irritating when it comes to wanting to get to class early. He'd rather skive off than take five minutes extra for studying."  
"Well, Hermione, when it comes down to it, I'd rather skip class than be early, too. But, he's a boy, it's his job to overreact, and be annoying, and--"  
"Hey! I'm not deaf! I can hear you over here! I'm not annoying, and I don't overreact," Ron said indignantly.  
"Do too," I countered.  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not," Ron replied.  
"Do not."  
"Do too! Hey! That's not fair! I didn't--" Ron quickly realized his mistake and tried to amend it.  
"See, you're overreacting right now! All I did was say two words, and there you go."  
Ron scowled and turned to Harry, "Your girlfriend is worse than Hermione. I didn't think it was possible."  
"Shut up, Ron. You know she's right," Harry said chuckling. Ron put his elbows on the desk and stared sulkily at the chalkboard. A ghost glided through the blackboard and I jumped. The ghost however, just sat down at the desk and began shuffling through papers.  
"Good morning class," he said in a dull, dreary voice, "the lesson that we shall have today is about the Goblins Rebellions of 1769. Now, I would like for you to take notes-" the professor droned.  
"Does that make it optional?" I asked Harry as a joke. He grinned.  
"Your notes will need to consist of the important names, date, times, and places, of the Rebellions. The first rebellion took place in March of that year. Gremmer the Off killed the mayor of Hogsmeade, and attempted to take his stead. He had a following of about four-hundred goblins that helped him to take over the village." We spent the rest of the class taking notes on the March Rebellion.  
After the class Ron, who had gotten back his usual good mood said satirically, "I think Binns got his name wrong, it's supposed to be Gremmer the Off-His-Rocker."  
Hermione shook her head sadly, while Harry and Ron were busy joking about the class. She and I left the boys at the stairs and we continued on to Arithmancy. As we walked in the door I saw Draco sitting at one of the desks. Only then did I realize that he had chosen to take Arithmancy, too, and that we must be having these lessons with Slytherin. I steered Hermione to a table as far away from him as there was and we sat down.  
I took out my book and quill. The lady at the desk stood up and said in a bright voice, "Hello Gryffindors and Slytherins. I know that this year we will learn much, and have a pleasant time." The Slytherins didn't look like they'd have a nice time, but she ignored that and went on, "Arithmancy is a complex and difficult study. It requires thinking and skill. I do not doubt your skill or thinking ability, but it is vital that you try your hardest to learn how to do this art well. It is wand less, so it does not seem to be magic. But, Arithmancy has all to do with the numbers in spells and potions. Measurements are numbers, as is everything in nature. What you must look for are patterns, symbols, and logic. A pattern is found by finding if the numbers or symbols are repetitive. Logic is found by making sense of those patterns. I want you to take notes all during the year. See if in those notes, you find any patterns. During the year, I will have you work on a project. For now, I shall let the type of project remain unknown, and let us hope that your notes are able to help you when the time comes. I would like for the note taking to begin now." There was a rustling sound as all of us turned and got out parchment and ink. When we'd all gotten them out she began explaining the numbers in relation to code, type, and equations. I had taken Arithmancy at my old school, so I was up to date on this class. Codes were a particular favorite of mine. They consisted of numbers in a particular sequence used to write. Types were based loosely on nature's patterns, and equations were about measurements in potions and charms. At the end of class Professor Vector handed out complex looking charts for homework, "These are due in two weeks. No later than that! I expect your best quality, and rushing will not be tolerated, though if I check yours and approve of the quality, I shall allow you to hand these in. Use the library! I intend to see plenty of you there studying. You are dismissed."  
I packed my bag and hurried out the door, so as not to be caught by Draco. It was a relief when I reached the Great Hall for lunch. Harry was already sitting there with Ron. I sat down beside him, and said, "Divination next. Fun, huh?"  
"Not really. Professor Trelawney always predicts my death and stuff like that. It gets really old."  
"Ooh, so is it a class to slack off in?" I asked. Hermione snorted with laughter. It seemed that though she didn't approve of slacking off during normal classes, in Divination it was fine to do.  
"Yeah, it's pretty boring, and dull. And she always has a fire burning, so it's stifling hot in there." I raised my eyebrows. It seemed like Trelawney was a nut case.  
As we all finished Hermione got up and said, "Got to go, I've got Ancient Runes. See you later," and walked off.  
"We'd better go, too. Top of North Tower, it always takes ages to get there," Ron said. Harry looked dispiritedly at him, before we all stood up and started out.  
Ron had been right about it taking forever to get there. We had to go up this flight of stairs, down many corridors, up six more flights of stairs, and down five more corridors, before we were finally on a landing. There was a trapdoor above us, and a silver ladder was coming down from it. Ron went up first, then me, then Harry.  
It was dark inside the room. The only light came from a bright, purple fire which was giving off a heavy perfume. It took my eyes a little while to adjust, before I could see that there were low tables surrounded by poufs and chintz armchairs. The round little tables had orbs of glass that looked like they had milky-colored smoke in them. We went to a table at the back that had plush armchairs around it. "Oh," I said in as misty a voice as I could manage, "I see a fog. It is a symbol of the clouds that float in the minds of the students in this school."  
Ron and Harry snorted with laughter, when suddenly a silky, and mysterious voice said from somewhere in the shadows behind my chair, "You have a talent in this area, girl. I feel it from you. Your dreams are important to your future, and the futures of us all. Your aura is powerful around you. Many people shall depend on you to keep them from the darkness that is slowly seeping over this earth. But, before you may take on this burden, you must accept your feelings and learn to cope with your fears."  
Harry shrugged at me as a woman, who I assumed must be Professor Trelawney, stepped out from behind my chair. I took one look at her and it took all the self-control that I possessed to keep myself from laughing at her appearance. She was dressed in a maroon long-sleeved dress, with an Indian design on it a/n: Indian as in India, not native American. She had a long purple shawl draped over her frail-looking shoulders. She had long, puffy, dark brown hair, and huge green glasses. There were long silver earrings and bangles hanging off her ears, wrists, and neck. She walked over to the large, high-backed chair in front of the fire and sat down. Her cloudy voice rang through the stuffy air, like water through cotton, "Today we will gaze into the crystal balls. I shall move around your tables consulting and translating what you see." I moved my gaze to the milky white ball in front of me.  
For a few moments I sat there only seeing the mist, then, suddenly shapes started whirling in the ball. I saw a black cloaked figure step into a fencing room. I knew it was a fencing room because it had swords hanging all over the walls. His hood fell back and I saw jet black hair framing a cruel and pale face. Then the mist consumed the image and another one appeared. A man with pale blonde hair and skin knelt down. His face reminded me strongly of Draco's, the same high-cheekbones, same hair. I was instantly sure that he was Draco's father. The one difference was that Draco looked beautiful and proud, while this man looked arrogant and ominous. Then I saw him rise and the black-haired man reappeared with him. They conversed, but I could not hear what they were saying. I saw Draco's father raise the sleeve of his robe and show a black mark to the man. The mark was that of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. I knew it instantly; the Dark Mark. Then, that man was Voldemort! Voldemort touched the mark, tracing it with his forefinger. Then I suddenly realized the truth of this vision, Draco's father was a Death Eater.  
This time the mist cleared and no more images came. I fell out of my chair and onto the floor. Professor Trelawney rushed over to me and helped me to stand. "What is it dear? A vision of some sort?"  
I nodded slowly, "Uh, may I please be excused? I need a glass of water."  
"But--" Professor Trelawney looked extremely disappointed but she let me go. I walked away from her and down the ladder from the trapdoor. I hurried down the spiraling staircase rubbing my temples. I continued rushing down corridors, not paying attention to where I was going. I suddenly ran into a very solid something. Looking up I saw a door moving slowly closed and a gargoyle hopping in front of it. Then I saw that I had run straight into the headmaster.  
He was looking at me with an amused expression, "Hello, Nicole," I noted the use of my first name. "Would you like to come into my office? You look like you need to sit down."  
"Thank you, sir." He turned around and led me over to the stone gargoyle.  
"Sugar Quill," he said. It was obviously a password, for the stone gargoyle suddenly sprang to life and moved aside. A door was revealed as the stone moved aside. Dumbledore walked in and I followed after. There was a set of stairs that were slowly spiraling upward. The old man walked onto them and signaled for me to do the same. The steps stopped moving for us to move on. When we were both standing on the bottom step, the stairs started moving upwards again. When we arrived at the top landing, Dumbledore walked through the door and I stepped in after him.  
His office had to be the most interesting that I'd ever seen. It had portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses hanging on the walls. Some of them were awake and looking curiously at me, while some were snoozing in their frames. There were funny little noises coming from objects on various shelves. Several shelves were filled with books, and in one corner a golden perch held a huge and beautiful bird; a Phoenix. It reminded me of my dream with the snake and bird. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and gestured for me to sit in the chair across from him. I obliged.  
"So, Nicole, may I ask what you were doing in the corridors during class time?"  
"I was in divination and we were gazing into the crystal balls. I saw a vision."  
"Indeed? Would you kindly tell me of your vision?"  
I considered it. I wondered vaguely if I should tell Draco first, but I decided to talk to Dumbledore about it. "Sir, I saw Lord Voldemort. I saw him walking into a fencing room. Then I saw Draco Malfoy's father. He knelt at Voldemort's feet. Then, he stood and showed Voldemort the Dark Mark on his arm. Voldemort traced it with his fingers."  
"You saw Lord Voldemort with Lucius Malfoy?" he asked quickly.  
"Yes, Sir. I think that he may be a Death Eater."  
"Ah, so you saw all of this?"  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I did."  
"I should've known," he muttered, more to himself than to me. "I have known Lucius was a Death Eater for some time, but that he was that closely consulting with Voldemort, I had no exact knowledge of."  
"Uh, Professor?"  
"Yes?"  
I was still dying to know what my painful dreams meant, so I decided to ask about them. "Professor Dumbledore, how much do you know about dream analysis?"  
"I know quite a bit. Why do you ask?"  
"Because, a while back I had these painful dreams. Like, one was that I was playing Quidditch and this one bludger kept pelting at me. It wouldn't go for any other player. Another was where I was in a graveyard. I was tied to a headstone and Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on me. When he touched my forehead it burned. There was another with a black-haired boy and a Basilisk. In that dream there was also a Phoenix, like yours," I waved my hand at the bird on the perch. "And I killed the Basilisk with a sword while the bird poked the snake's eyes out. Then the snake bit me, and I was saved by the bird. Its tears healed my arm. Then I jammed a fang into a book on the ground."  
"Oh? And you remember them all vividly? Odd. I think that I may be correct in guessing that you have a strong mental link with Harry Potter. He contacted me near the end of the summer about some dreams that he was having. Your dreams fit his descriptions perfectly. You might have been sharing his dreams. Please do not mention this to him. And do not mention your vision to him either. The only person that you may share your vision with, would be Draco Malfoy, and then only if you wished to tell him. Please do not speak of your dreams openly. I will speak to you again. Good day Nicole. Your next class will be in fifteen minutes, you can still be on time."  
"Thank you, Professor," I said as I got up and walked out the door. I hurried down the moving stairs and out the bottom door. I nearly ran down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was first to arrive in the classroom, besides the teacher, that is.  
When I walked in the door the teacher looked up quickly and said, "'Ello, why are you 'ere so early? Class does not start for ten minutes."  
"I left my previous class early and met with the headmaster. He sent me ahead."  
"Oh, oui. Excuse me, I meant to say 'yes'."  
"Aucun problem. Je parlez français," I said, though with a heavy accent.  
"Oui? Trés bon, Manquent Stevens," she replied.  
"Thank you, Professor." a/n: Translation: (Nicole) No problem. I speak French. (Prof.) Yes? Very good, Miss Stevens. (thank the internet's wonderful translators)  
I sat down at the front desk and waited in absolute silence for the rest of class to come. Harry walked slowly in and saw me sitting at the front desk. He rushed over to me and sat down. "Nicole, are you alright? When you left, I wondered where you'd gone."  
"I'm fine Harry. I walked right into Professor Dumbledore and he invited me to come into his office."  
"Good, I'm glad you didn't get lost."  
As the rest of the students started filing in, Professor Delacour stood up. "'Ello class. I am pleased to see you all. Today we are going to learn 'ze Scepter Spell. 'Zis spell is used to disable a wand. It was developed by the Greeks in 1389, and is called the Scepter Spell because they used Scepters instead of wands, but 'zis spell works 'ze same on wands. 'Ze incantation is Petrico Sceptero. To make your wand work again, use Sceptero Reparo. Choose a partner. Off you go, 'zen." I chose to work with Harry.  
"Right then, Nicole, you go first."  
I raised my wand in my left hand, and Harry put his wand on the table, "Petrico Sceptero!" Harry picked up his wand and tried to use 'Lumos'. It didn't work, so we knew that I'd done it right. He put his wand back down on the table and I said, "Sceptaro Reparo!" Harry picked it up and used 'Lumos'. The end of his wand lit up this time and he put it out with 'Nox'.  
I set my wand down on the table and he said, "Petrico Sceptero!" I grabbed my wand and attempted 'Lumos'. Yet again, it didn't work. "Alright," he said as I lay down my wand, "Sceptero Reparo!" Then I tried 'Lumos', and the spell worked.  
"Good job," I said before putting out my wand's light.  
"Class, it is time to go! I am assigning no 'omework again, so be 'appy!" The class cheered and packed up.  
I turned to Harry and said, "I have to go to the library. I know where it is. Tell me when Quidditch tryouts are, okay?" He nodded and I walked out of the classroom.  
I went up the marble staircase and turned a corner. I saw two huge, open wooden doors and walked through them. The library was musty-smelling and full of books (surprising, huh?). I went over to a back table that was mostly hidden. Setting my book bag down at the table, I went over to the Arithmancy section and looked through the books. I found one titled 'Sequences and Meanings of Numerology'. I pulled it out of the shelf and flipped through it. The text was small, but I could read it. I brought it back to my table and sat down reading it.  
After fifteen minutes of reading/working on the chart, I felt a hand press into my shoulder. Looking up I saw Draco standing above me. He was grinning down at me. He pulled the heavy book from my hands, and shut it with a snap. Then he casually tossed it on the table, out of my reach. "Doing homework, Nicole?"  
"What else would I be doing? Wait, no, don't answer that. I don't want to know what you might come up with."  
"Wearing my necklace?"  
"No. In fact, I'm probably never going to."  
"Really? Did you like my poem?"  
"It depends."  
"On what?" he asked silkily.  
"Well, whether or not you came up with it, I doubt you did, if the words came from your heart, if you have one, and if you'll leave me alone."  
He smirked, "I have a heart. I don't let it show, because my father feels that it is a weakness to show your heart."  
"And do you agree?"  
"Not entirely. There are times that I think my father has the correct measure of things, and then....there are the times I feel that it is best to disobey my father, and show my true feelings," he told me quietly.  
"I'm betting that now isn't ones of the second times," I said with a false air of cheerfulness. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down, all in one swift motion.  
"And how would you know?"  
"Just a hunch of mine."  
"Well, it would be. You don't know my father or me, when it comes down to it. You might know what I act like, but you don't truly know me. You never give me a chance to talk with you, or get to know you. So you certainly aren't getting to know me."  
"Or like you," I added to his sentence. "That is because so far you've acted like an insufferable, sarcastic moron."  
He chuckled quietly, "Moron, am I? If I were a moron, I'd be trying to charm Pansy Parkinson. And, though you might not have noticed, I'm not going after her."  
"Go away, leave me be, get out, sod off, move your presence elsewhere, put your person in another area, just flat-out don't stay here," I snapped. "I have work to do."  
"As do I, which could be why I came in here in the first place. And, besides, I'm a Prefect, you can't tell me what to do." I raised my eyebrows skeptically.  
"You intend to actually do work? That's a first."  
"First or not, it's true. I have Arithmancy homework, as well," he reached languidly for my book. I moved my hand in front of his, blocking it. He looked at me and smiled cruelly. "So, am I going to have to tell the librarian that you're not sharing the books?"  
"No, because if you do I'll tell her you're stalking me."  
"Stalking you? Ha! Of all the words I've listed that's not one of them, infatuation, maybe, but never stalking. I am simply admiring your beauty and talents."  
"Oh, right. Name one reason that you're 'infatuated' with me, besides that I'm pretty or intelligent."  
"You happen to be interesting and," he paused and I tapped my fingers on the table in mock impatience, "and overall faultless." I laughed loudly, earning a reproving look from the librarian.  
I lowered my voice to a whisper and retorted, "I have a fault, and it is that I sit here and listen to you. You go on and on about nothing in particular, and berate me with rhetorical questions and annoying notations of why you won't leave me alone. Yet, all the while, all you're doing is glossing over the fact that your jealous of Harry, because--" He slapped my face. I put my fingertips on my stinging cheek  
"How dare you?" he whispered in a dangerous voice, "I am not jealous of Potter. The one thing I envy is you, and that is it. Nothing else." He stood up and strode swiftly out the door. The librarian hadn't seen him slap me, but she regarded him with a cold gaze as he left. I grabbed my book and bag, and then went to check the book out.  
Walking up to Gryffindor tower, I thought of everything Draco had said. He had been open with me, well, as open as he ever was. And, still I had blocked him out, with a forcefulness that I did not know that I possessed. Had I been too harsh? Well, if he wouldn't leave me be, then I would have to make him.  
"Tempus," I said drearily to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung forward and I stepped through it. Harry was sitting with Ron, doing homework, hopefully, but it wasn't likely. I walked over to them and asked, "When are the Quidditch tryouts? I think I'll try just for the fun of it."  
"Saturday, Ron's going to try out for Keeper, and Alicia is Head Girl, so she can't play Quidditch anymore. That means you can try for Chaser."  
"Great," I said wearily. I plopped down onto the chair next to them.  
"Nicole, what happened? You have a red mark on your face," Ron asked as he wrote.  
I rubbed my cheek, "Never mind. It's not important."  
"Yes, it is," Harry interjected. "What happened?"  
"Nothing," I snapped moodily.  
"C'mon, tell us. Did you fall on your face?" Ron inquired brightly.  
"No, and no."  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
"Stop interrogating me about it! I told you it's not important!" I half-shrieked causing the other people in the Common Room to stare. "Just leave me alone about it, Harry."  
"I won't. Tell me what happened. Malfoy?" he guessed.  
"Yes."  
"What'd he do?"  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
"Yes you are, Nicole."  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
"Tell me, please, I need to know," Harry said quietly, touching my arm.  
"If I tell you, you'll be upset."  
"What's upsetting me is that my own girlfriend won't tell me what happened to her, so I can go fix it," his voice rose a bit in frustration.  
"Look, I insulted Malfoy. He hit me. End of story. You can't fix it."  
Harry stood up and said, "Don't tell me that I can't fix it. I can and I will." I shook my head at him. Ron, who had figured out that this was a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, had left to go to his dormitory. "I've been told that I can't fix things all my life, I won't let this be one of those times." He walked out of the portrait hole.  
Sighing, I walked up the girl's staircase. I wanted to talk to someone, someone who didn't have boy hormones on the rampage. So, I went up to Hermione's room and knocked.  
"Come in," she answered from inside. I went in and waved a hand at her. She was sitting at her desk writing something. "What's wrong, Nicole?"  
"Oh, my boyfriend's gone to beat up someone, I was slapped, the librarian thinks I'm crazy, I'm having weird dreams, and my life sucks. Other than that, my life's just peachy."  
"Harry's gone to beat someone up?"  
"Yep."  
"Someone slapped you?"  
"You bet."  
"You're having strange dreams?"  
"Totally."  
"And what do you mean your life sucks? You have a boyfriend, who--."  
"Is gone to beat someone up."  
"Who adores you. You're smart, funny, pretty, and nice."  
"So what? That doesn't stop my life from sucking," I said flopping down on her bed. "I'm still having major problems. All of the major ones include boys."  
"So who's Harry gone to hurt?" she asked worriedly.  
"Malfoy," I said shortly.  
"And why is that?"  
"He slapped me."  
She nodded and then gasped, "But, Malfoy's....he's a Prefect! He can't hit you! And, Harry certainly can't kill a Prefect. It's against the rules."  
"You know what, Hermione? I don't think he cares that it's against the rules. In fact," I said, my voice rising in hysterics and paranoia, "I don't think ANYONE cares about the rules!"  
Hermione's eyes widened, "Shh, Nicole. Calm down, it's not that bad."  
I took a deep breath, "Your right. I need to take a walk. Want to come down to the lake?"  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione said standing up from the desk. I had an odd suspicion that she was only coming to make sure I didn't try to drown myself while I was down there. We walked down the stairs and into the Common Room.  
Ron rushed over to us and asked, "Where's Harry?"  
"Don't ask, Ron," I said. He looked like he wanted to, but he refrained. We left him and walked out the portrait hole. Hermione led me down the staircases and out the huge front doors. We walked across the large expanse of grass in a surprisingly short time.  
In ten minutes we were walking around the edge of the lake. "So, tell me the whole slapping story from the beginning."  
"Alright," I started telling her the story. She nodded as she listened, occasionally putting in a 'right' or a 'yeah'. As I finished, we were nearly halfway around the huge lake.  
"Yes, I see why Harry would be upset. He does tend to react badly when it comes to telling him that he can't do something about the problem."  
"Tell me about it," I muttered. We stopped at a tree and stood in the shade. I saw a figure approaching and nudged Hermione, who had been looking at the ground. She looked up. It was Harry.  
He walked over to us and said to Hermione, "I need to talk with Nicole alone." She nodded uncertainly and walked away, shooting a questioning look over her shoulder at me.  
"So, have you finished being overprotective yet?" I asked, not looking at him, but at the black water of the lake.  
He looked down at the ground, "I suppose I did overreact. I'm sorry."  
"You should be. Well, did you find him?"  
"No. I ended up walking around the castle thinking and cooling down."  
"So, you're cold now, are you?" I asked teasingly.  
He smiled at me and said, "I guess so. But, I bet you could warm me up." I laughed and thumped him on the arm. He leaned against the tree and looked out at the glassy surface of the lake.  
I poked him in the small of the back and said, "What're you going to do to make it up to me?"  
He looked over at me, his green eyes alight with laughter. He pushed me onto the grass and lay down on his stomach next to me. I lie on my back and looked at the sky. Harry put his arm around my waist and drew me closer to him. Then he pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at me. Harry bent his head down and kissed me lightly. As he rolled onto his back I sat up and consulted my watch. "Dinner started fifteen minutes ago."  
"We'd better go, or Ron'll eat all the food." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and we walked hand-in-hand back to the castle. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.6 Potions, Letters, and Rings, Oh My  
I was in the same room, the one with the green and silver. I walked down that same hall again. Opening the door of his bedroom, I saw that he was sitting up in the bed. I eased the door gently shut and walked over to the bed.  
I leaned on the left end-post. "You're here again," he said to me. "I didn't think you'd come."  
"Truthfully, I didn't think I would either. But, dreams have an odd way of surprising us. I entirely expected you not to be here." He nodded slowly, his silvery hair reflecting the moonlight from the high window. His skin looked as white as porcelain, but it he still looked beautiful. His eyes looked black in the semi-darkness. I admired the way he maintained his cool composure no matter what. I was waiting for him to ask me to sit down, or something. Anything he said would be fine with me.  
"Do you remember today in the library?" he asked softly. I nodded my head, my hair falling over my face. I brushed it back. "I apologize for hitting you. But...what you said, it ..."   
"I'm sorry about saying that. I shouldn't have. It wasn't fair."   
"Sit down," he pointed next to him. I walked over, my silver nightgown flowing out behind me. I sat down next to him. He was again wearing black pajamas. Why was it always black? He never wore any other color. Just black. "So, did you actually like my necklace?"  
"Are they real diamonds and sapphires?"  
"Yes."  
"Really? Well, yeah I like it. I liked it before, but...I didn't realize you'd actually go through the trouble and expense of getting precious stones."  
"Why wouldn't I? I have plenty of money. Time is not an issue. What reason would I have for giving you something that wasn't special?"  
I blushed and muttered, "I don't know. I just didn't think about it. Careful consideration isn't my middle name, or my strongest quality, either."  
"Mine either. But, I have enough sense not to send the girl I like some cheap gift. I wouldn't have nearly the reputation I do for my charm, if I did something stupid like that." I looked over at him. His head rested back on the headboard, and he seemed weary.  
"Is your father a Death Eater?" I asked a little more abruptly than I'd intended.  
His expression turned grim, "And if he was?"  
"If he was, then I suppose that'd be unfortunate. So, is he?"  
"Maybe, but I can't tell you straight out, at least not now."  
"Oh, right. I guess I'll find out sometime. Bye," I stood up from the bed. He crawled out after me.  
Draco followed me to the door. He turned to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, sure. Just don't try to slap me again, or your charm will be all that's left of you, inscribed on your tombstone."  
"Oh, now you're threatening to kill me? Wonderful," his voice gained the smart-aleck tone it usually possessed. I shook my head, smiling, and walked out.  
==============  
Oh, that accursed alarm clock! It rang shrilly and I looked at the time, which was illuminated in bright blue. Six o' clock. And, even better, it was Wednesday. Yay, I made it halfway through my first week, I thought bitterly.  
I tumbled out of bed, swearing as I tripped over Parvati's make-up box. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Nicole? What're you -yawn--yelling about?"  
"Your stupid, god-forsaken make-up box! You left it on the floor, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!" The rest of the girls were sitting up and yawning, still in bed. Parvati shrugged and lay back down.  
I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her, hard. "Oh! Ouch! Stop it! Fine, I'll pick it up. Just five more- aack!" I had thrown my hairbrush at her.  
"You...will...pick...it....up... NOW!" I ordered imperiously. She looked annoyed for some reason, as she fell out of bed and pushed the box underneath it.  
I stepped over to my trunk and pulled out my uniform. Changing quickly, I picked up my bag and wand. Then, I trudged out into the Common Room. Hermione was sitting at a table doing, believe it or not, work. The room was deserted except for some older students and us. I slouched over to her and asked, "Working already, Hermione? I know you're good, but six fifteen?"  
She nodded and packed up her stuff. "Breakfast time. Let's go."  
"Yes, go get some coffee. No, not coffee, espresso. With foam, and chocolate sprinkles. Yum!"  
We made our way down to the Great Hall. There weren't as many students there this early in the day. I sat down in my usual seat and looked around the table, "Hey, Hermione, how do I special order an espresso?"  
"Well, either you go down to the kitchens, which I don't suggest, or you could call a house-elf up here. But, I bet if you asked a teacher, they'd help."  
"Speak of the devil, I see a teacher coming now."  
"That's not who I meant," said Hermione apprehensively, looking at the black-haired, hook-nosed teacher who'd just come striding into the hall, and was headed past us.  
"Professor?" I called to him, ignoring Hermione's words. He looked at me and walked over.  
"Yes?" he snapped condescendingly.  
"I wanted some espresso, and there's none here. Could you tell me how one would go about getting some, without the hassle of finding the kitchens and getting in?"  
He glared at me, "I'm not a bloody house-elf. You shall eat whatever is on the table." He obviously disregarded the rule 'don't swear at a student, or when speaking with a student'.  
I smiled cheerfully at him, "But, sir, I'm not wanting something to eat. I'm wanting something to drink."  
"Five points from Gryffindor for your smart mouth. Ten, if you plan to continue ranting." He stalked off towards the teachers table.  
"Not much of a morning person, is he?"  
Hermione was staring open-mouthed at me. It took her several tries to make a coherent sentence, and what she finally came up with was disappointing, considering her efforts, "You shouldn't have done that."  
"Oh? And why not?"  
"Snape's- he's really, really not nice. He is a bit mean, in fact. I can't say that he's going to be overly fond of you."  
"So what? He's a greasy-haired professor, nothing more. I'm not afraid of him. If he can't even wash his hair properly, what's he going to do to me?"  
She just shook her head and looked down at her food. I ate in silence, pondering how I'd get the needed caffeine fix, which I wouldn't have needed if Parvati hadn't left her dratted box out. Stupid girl. I concluded that I could either use a spell to make my own coffee, or I could pester Snape or one of the other teachers until they gave me a straight answer. I didn't even notice when Harry sat down beside me.  
"Nicole? Hello? Nicole!" He had finally managed to wake me from my stupor after five minutes of poking me.  
"What? Oh, yeah, hi. I was just thinking. So what's on today's agenda? Potions, right?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately."  
"What's so bad about potions? You mix the ingredients, stir, and cook. What's so hard?"  
"It's not the subject, it's the teacher, Snape. He hates me, well, all the Gryffindors, but me most of all."  
"He's not too happy with me either. We'll just have to see what we can do to annoy him."  
"Look, Nicole, any other class that his, and it might be possible. But, in Snape's class, it's not even feasible. Don't try it."  
"Don't worry, Harry. I won't do anything too catastrophic. Hopefully." He looked doubtful, but I wasn't worried. I was a model student, most of the time, and I certainly wasn't going to do anything that would cause me to be sent to the headmaster.  
"We'd better head down to the dungeons. Don't want to be late with Snape," Hermione interjected. I nodded and stood up with her. We walked out of the Great Hall and down the dark corridor that led to the dungeons, and the Potions classroom. We weren't the first ones there, so we had to choose between the front and the back. Harry and Ron chose the back table and we sat down there. Snape stormed in, looking murderous a/n: doesn't he always? Sorry to the Snape fans, you oddballs. He walked as quickly as is physically possible (to still be considered walking) to the front, his robes billowing out behind him. Then he swiveled around to face the class.  
"Get out your cauldrons and ingredients for the Wormwood Potion. You all should know what the purpose of this potion--" I raised my hand in the middle of his speech.  
"But, what if we don't?" I asked sweetly.  
"Excuse me?" he asked in a deadly whisper, but I spoke up louder this time, his death glare wasn't going to stop me.  
"I asked, what if we don't know what the purpose of the Wormwood Potion is, sir," I repeated, adding 'sir' for good measure.  
"Are you saying you don't know its purpose?"  
"No, sir. I was merely curious as to the reasoning that we all know its use. I know perfectly well that it is a healing potion that is used in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It is also common in most households, because it isn't a particularly difficult potion to brew," I stated loudly, getting way-to-go looks from the rest of the Gryffindors.  
"Miss Stevens, as you seem to be so confident of your ability, we shall test your Wormwood Potion on someone in this class. Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek."  
I shrugged after he looked away, and Harry was looking at me, stunned. I brought out my cauldron and ingredients. How many times had I brewed this potion for my mother? Too many times to count, that's how many. No problem. I ground the black beetle eyes in silence as Snape wrote the instructions on the board. I added them into my cauldron, and started slicing the wormwood. After making them into neat little slices I added them, too. Then I began on the root of ryhnn a/n: my own plant I made up, anyone who wants to draw it or somethin', go ahead, I don't care. I diced them quickly and added them. "You should have finished it by now, it needs to stew."  
Neville, at the next table, was having great difficulty. His potion was purple, when it needed to be light blue. I knew he had added too much acid of itol, but I couldn't help him without Snape seeing. I held up a hand to show Neville to stop stirring, and he complied quickly. I wrote down the way to fix it and handed it to him. Neville mouthed 'thank you' and I shook my head.  
"Wash your ladles now, before we test Miss Stevens's potion." I walked casually over to the stone faucet and washed mine off. I sat back down and waited for him to tell me who my potion was going to be used on. "Now, does anyone have a cut in this class of incapable children?" Most students shook their heads, but Neville nodded and Snape stalked over to my cauldron. "Longbottom, over here. Now!" He walked slowly over and Snape picked up my ladle. He dipped it into the milky-blue substance, and Neville held out his arm, where there was a small scrape. Snape poured the liquid onto his arm, and there was a popping sound.  
Snape took a rag and wiped the boy's arm clean. The scrape was gone, and the flesh looked normal. I smiled. "Five points from Gryffindor, for being overly pleased at your results."  
"Excuse me, Professor, but that is not one of the punishable acts listed in the Hogwarts Book of Rules. I do not find it amiable to deduct points from Gryffindor, for not breaking a rule."  
"She is correct, Professor Snape," someone added. I turned to find myself face to face with Draco. He was smiling slyly. "It isn't against the rules to be glad that you did well. I have read the rule book back to front and it's not in there."  
"Mr. Malfoy, do not criticize the way I reprimand. You and Miss Stevens will join each other in a week's worth of detentions. We shall arrange it after class. Start cleaning up your messes." I walked sulkily back to my table and plopped down onto the stool. I shoved my things into my bag and stared angrily at the board.  
Not fair! Not fair at all. The injustice of it was making me sick. Snape had a cruel desire to punish me. Well, he did a really good job of that. A week of detention! With Draco! Well, the Draco part wasn't so bad. He was someone to talk to, at least. But a week! Ugh, would life never ease up on me?  
"Class is dismissed," rang Snape's cold voice through the equally cold dungeon air. As everyone else got up and walked out, I stood and made my way up to Snape's desk. Draco followed after me. Snape rose from the desk and told us, "Your detentions will begin in two weeks, on the twenty-eighth. You will meet here every evening at 9:00 and clean the dungeon for two hours. No magic. I shall not bother with overseeing your efforts. If I find that you have been slacking off," he paused and looked at us menacingly, "then I will assign a week more detentions. You may go."  
I turned and strode out of the dungeon. Draco came out after me muttering, "Evil git. When my father....." He caught up with me and asked, "May I walk you to your next class? It's Arithmancy."  
"Have you memorized my schedule?"  
"If I tell you will you let me walk with you?"  
"Maybe. Have you?"  
"Yes, and no. I memorized the subjects you have with me. Aren't I clever?"  
"No, you're an idiot, and you're following me."  
"You said I could walk with you."  
"No, you assumed I had. I never said 'yes, Draco, you may way walk me to class.'"  
"So say it now."  
"What's the point? We're here," I walked in the door and sat down by Hermione, leaving him to find a seat.  
The class was usual, and we talked about our homework, that was due in two weeks. We had no extra homework so class was okay. I sat and listened to the teacher speak, but I didn't really pay attention. When class was finished, Professor Vector called out, "I shall be telling you about the project I mentioned yesterday sometime before Christmas break. That is all."  
"Hey, Hermione, what d'you think the project'll be? Do you think we'll have to write an essay or something?"  
"I dunno', maybe. Or we might do something a bit more complex. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."  
"Yeah, probably."  
"What's your detention?" she asked as we trudged out the door.  
"Oh, that. I have a week's worth of detention, in the dungeons, with Malfoy," I was always careful to call him Malfoy around my friends. "We have to clean it every evening from nine 'till eleven, which is a bit later than I'd like, but I guess it's better than having to go there every morning at four. We can't even use magic. Well, I probably should've expected that, but still, it would be so much better if I could. Oh, well."  
"With Malfoy," said Hermione slowly, as if she was trying to figure something out. "I don't think that's a good idea. Not after what happened on the train, I mean...well, it just isn't a good idea."  
"Look, I can't go request that Snape give me a different detention. It won't do any good, in fact it'd only make him inclined to punish me more. I don't want that." Had I just accused her of being mistrustful? Had she just indicated that she didn't think I was trustworthy? No, of course not. She was my friend. She'd never do that, right?  
We walked the rest of the way to lunch in silence. I pushed open the door and followed Hermione through it. I sat down beside Harry.  
"I told you not to mess with Snape," he said by way of greeting.  
"Oh, shut up. I didn't get into too much trouble. Just stop pestering me. I'll be fine."  
"Yeah, but...."  
I ignored him and started filling my plate. Today it was chicken, potatoes, bread rolls, and ice cream of all varieties. I ate my fill and rummaged through my bag for a book.  
I frowned as my hand touched something circular and cold. I pulled it out and inspected it. It was a....ring; silver with a circular, ornately cut emerald. The silver band was shaped like two twining snakes, with the heads around the emerald. Engraved on the inside was Malfoy. I absentmindedly slipped it on my middle finger. It fit perfectly. It was sooo pretty. And, besides, it couldn't hurt anything to wear it.  
I brought out the book I'd been looking for in the first place and began to read. It was soon time for my next class, so I shoved the book in my bag and left with Harry by my side. We all walked up the marble stairs and into the classroom. I sat down at the back desk and took out my book and quill. Professor Flitwick stood on his desk and called out to the class, "Good afternoon, today we shall learn the Severing Charm. The charm is Diffindo. The reverse charm is Reparo. The reverse charm is used for many types of restoration, not just this spell. I shall hand out pieces of fabric to you, for you to practice on." He came around the room handing out the fabric to each of us. Professor Flitwick only came up to the height of the table-top, so it was odd to see him stepping around bags to hand out the fabric squares.  
I got a piece of blue satin and immediately started practicing. "Diffindo!" The satin ripped in half and I smiled to myself. I muttered, "Reparo!" and the cloth joined back together. I did the charm a few more times and became better.  
Class seemed to end quickly. Flitwick called out, "A paragraph on this charm will be due next class. Turn in your homework from Monday now." I picked up my bag and headed to the front. I set my parchment on his desk and walked out with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
"Herbology next. Let's go," I said to Harry. We pushed open the great double-doors leading outside. Harry led me around to the Greenhouses. We walked in and I saw the strangest variety of plants. There were large red ones, small green ones, and even fuzzy purple plants. I stopped for a second to marvel, before Hermione chose a table to sit at.  
The professor stood up, "A new year, again. And this year we will be studying more exotic plants. Today the plant is an Athyla. An Athyla is a large, orange plant, with large maroon blossoms. They are used for poisons and sometimes dark magic. We will be repotting them today. The plants are over there," she pointed to a bunch of orange, maroon flowered plants. "And the soil and pots are in that cabinet. Work with the people at your table. Wear your dragon hide gloves. Athylas are poisonous, however slightly. You may begin."  
We started by slipping on our gloves. I was careful not to let my new ring fall off in the process. The emerald glittered in the sunlight that was shining in the glass walls. Then we brought over the plants and extra pots. It was tedious work, pulling the stalk up, holding it while the soil was poured into the fresh pot, gently setting the plant into the soil and piling more dirt around it, but eventually we had finished repotting all of the Athylas.  
"Please research the Athyla and do a foot-long summary of what you read. To be handed in next Wednesday. You may go."  
I pulled off my gloves and stuffed them into my bag. Then I headed up the lawn only half-listening to Hermione's chatter on Athylas. I headed up to the Gryffindor tower with her talking all the way.  
"Tempus," I told the Fat Lady when we'd made it to the portrait. I said bye to Hermione and went up to my dormitory. Once I was inside I grabbed a light pink skirt, a lighter pink tank-top, and a matching robe. I picked up my Nikes and walked back down into the Common Room. Then I went out the portrait hole. I headed up a staircase to the girls bathroom.  
I undressed and took a hot shower. When I had finished, the mirrors were fogged with steam, then I dressed and put my hair up with some hot pink chopsticks. I made sure to put on my ring again. Then, I went out and back up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione was sitting doing, surprise, surprise, homework. I went up and dumped my dirty clothes on my bed, then walked back downstairs.  
I brought my bag with me over to Hermione's table. I sat down beside her and brought out my nearly-completed Arithmancy assignment. Working quickly, I was soon finished with it. Amazing, it was supposed to have taken me at least a week to finish. I stashed it in my bag and looked to Hermione. "Dinner in fifteen minutes. Let's go."  
"Oh, yes. How much more homework do you have?"  
"Well, Charms from today, Herbology, and I think that's all. I'm hungry, let's go now." We stood and brushed past the tables and bags that littered the floor. Hermione pushed open the portrait hole and we hurried out. Down many corridors and stairs we went, in getting to the Great Hall. I went in and sat at my usual spot. Dinner was good that evening.  
Afterwards, we went upstairs and I started working on my Charms page. It was remarkably tiring, in that it was dull and made me want to fall asleep where I sat. But, eventually I finished and began reading some of my books for information on the Athyla. I read up on the plant and began summarizing it. For an hour I sat reading and writing. Once I had written a page on the Athyla, which happened to be very dangerous and used a lot in Dark spells, and ceremonies, I packed away my bag. Then I headed up to my dormitory.  
I saw a black owl sitting on the window sill. I threw my bag onto the floor by my bed and walked over to the window, I recognized the bird as Draco's owl. I saw a package tied to its leg, so I untied it and the owl flew off. It was the size of a small book. There was a letter tied to the package. I picked up the envelope and slit it open. Inside was (amazingly) a letter, written in the hand that I had become familiar with.  
My Dearest Nicole,  
I hope that you have found my gift by now. If not, go look in your bag, you will know what it is when you see it.  
That ring has been in my family for seven generations. It is pure silver and emerald. My father gave it to my mother, and my mother gave it to me. I am giving it to you, for your keeping. I trust that you will wear it and keep it safe. It is a show of my trust and love of you. It reflects your beauty in its deep forest-green depths. The ring is magically connected to me, and you, the bearer of it. If you need me, the ring will call out to me, and I assure you that I will answer its call no matter what. That works vice-versa, but you don't absolutely have to listen to it.  
In this package is a Diary. It was also made special. It is red leather, with over four-hundred pages for you to fill with your thoughts, hopes, dreams, and most importantly, your loves. This is a gift for you, as well. I do hope that you enjoy writing in it every day. It is my greatest hope, besides one other of my hopes (which I think you know of), that you write in this each day.  
I also enclose you an eagle quill to write with. I don't think that it would be the same if I didn't finish this gift by giving you a quill. Your new quill may be used for anything, but I wish that it be the only quill to ever mark the pages of the diary. It may seem stupid, but I don't think it is. Bully for what you think if you find it idiotic.  
With All My Love,  
Draco Malfoy   
P.S. Correspondence would be nice, Nicole, but it's your decision. You have an owl, I know, so it isn't possible to tell me there is no way for you to send a letter.  
I smiled at the letter. How did he manage it? How did he always manage to make me smile? I folded the letter and gingerly slipped it back into the envelope.  
Then I took the package over to my bed and sat down. My fingers were nimble as they untied the string on the parcel. The heavy black satin that had wrapped around it fell away. Underneath, was exactly what he'd said would be there; a red, leather-bound diary, and a quill. The front of the diary said, in gold letters, 'Nicole Stevens's Diary'. I set the quill aside and opened the cover. Inside were the same words that proclaimed it to belong to me. Turning the pages, I found that they were light, but very strong and durable. The milky whiteness of the pages was the same color as Draco's skin. I wondered if he'd planned it. He probably had, come to think of it.  
I put the diary on my bedside table, and took a closer look at the quill. It was a pure silvery-white color. I pulled out a piece of parchment, and my rainbow colored ink. Then, using my new silver quill I began writing a letter.  
Dear Draco,  
Thanks for the letter. I didn't know you had a fondness of writing notes. You said correspondence would be nice. I suppose that that's true. So long as your letters to me are not cursed, I guess we can write to each other. It can't hurt to.  
Secondly, thank you for the ring. I am honored that you find me worthy of such lavish gifts. You say it's been in your family for generations? That's good. How'd your family manage to keep it untarnished? Magic? It's really beautiful, and the emerald is very well cut. And the silver is flawless.  
Next, I thank you for the diary. I will do as you request, and write in it every day. It would be my pleasure. I've needed a diary for ages. How did you manage to have my name embossed on the cover in so short a period of time? You are very well prepared, do you know that?  
Last (maybe), thank you for your quill. Its silver color is gorgeous. I will only use it for our letters and the diary. If it cost more than five sickles, I am going to kill you (that's a threat, Draco, get used to it).  
Okay, now HERE is the real end of my letter, thanks you for all of your wonderful gifts. I suppose I owe you one or two hundred favors then, don't I? Oh, well. I expect a reply, Draco. You said you wanted correspondence, well, so do I.  
Yours Truly,  
Nicole Stevens  
I looked at my letter. I decided that I'd send it to him tonight. I got up off my bed and hurried downstairs. It wasn't too late to go. I walked out of the portrait hole and down the corridor.  
Fifteen minutes, five halls, and seven staircases later, I was standing in the owlery tying the letter onto Verita's leg. "Draco Malfoy," I whispered to her. She nipped my finger and soared out through the window.  
I went over to one of the windows and watched as she was enveloped in darkness. The stars were beginning to come out. I mused at what it would be like to be a star. Bright, shining, magnificent, having people watch you at night, being part of a constellation. All admirable and enviable traits, but, I'd never be a stara/n: The pun star/star was unintentional, but I don't want to change it, so screw me.  
I gazed absentmindedly up into the stars, pointing out my favorite constellations; Scorpio, the Big Dipper, and some lesser known ones, that I didn't really remember the names of. I looked down at my watch and saw that I'd been standing there for twenty minutes. I spun around and half-ran back to Gryffindor tower.  
I went into the Common Room, where Ron and Harry were playing chess (Harry appeared to be losing badly and Ron was declaring, "I got your Queen, Harry"), and Hermione was (oh, wow) doing work.  
"Hey, Nicole."  
"Hi, Harry. Move your rook, Ron's going to take it."  
"Nicole! Don't help him! It's not fair!"  
"You're just jealous because I can help Harry, and he doesn't understand it when you try to."  
"Hmph!" Ron watched as Harry moved his rook out of danger. I went over to Hermione's chair.  
She was working on her Arithmancy paper. "Hey, Hermione, you messed up right there," I leaned over and tapped her page with my forefinger.  
"Oh! You're right, it should be ¾ ---3/7."  
"Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with that one, too. It thought it was ¼---2/5. I'm going to bed." I trudged tiredly up to my dormitory. Parvati was sitting with Lavender on her bed. They were actually READING something. "Hey, what're you doing?" I had walked over to her bed and was looking over Lavender's shoulder.  
"We could ask the same of you," Parvati said holding a piece of paper up. I recognized it instantaneously; Draco's letter. "What's Draco Malfoy doing sending you letters?"  
I grabbed at the letter and she pulled it out of my reach. "Give it to me! It's mine! You moronic, idiotic, nefarious brat!!!"  
They looked confused, obviously 'nefarious' wasn't in their vocabulary a/n: Nefarious: flagrantly evil, ha, ha. "Tell us why Draco Malfoy sent you a letter. And why he talks about a ring, a book, and a quill. I like the sound of the ring; emerald and silver. If you give the ring to me, I won't tell Harry that you're being sent gifts from a Slytherin who happens to be the hottest guy in school," Lavender said slyly. A bribe. How dare she?  
"If you don't give me the letter," I said slowly, "then I will curse the hair off your heads, I will turn your insides out, I will KILL you. I strongly suggest that you don't mess with me, because if you do, I will go to ANY lengths to hurt you. I will put you through such pain, that you will wish that you had never been born, not that you probably don't wish that already." Parvati looked skeptically at me, so I pulled one of her pillows off the bed. "Diffindo!" I said loudly. The pillow split, leaving the bed covered in feathers. "Now, give me the letter, or I will tie you up and use that spell on all of your clothes, as you sit there and watch. Then, I will beat you, curse of your noses off, kick you, pull your hair, and so many more painful tortures. Now, you WILL give me the letter, and I will leave you alone. When you give me my letter, you are going to forget you ever saw it. You are going to forget that this ever happened, and you are going to forget who it's from, what it's about and most importantly that it ever existed. If you refuse to hand it over, then I will hurt you."  
Parvati shook her head. I took my wand from my pocket and pointed it at her chest. She threw the letter onto the floor. I bent down, never letting my eyes leave her. Then I grabbed the letter and stalked over to my bed.  
I threw my self down onto my bed and grabbed the diary from my bedside table. I got my inkwell to write. Then I picked up my new quill and began to write in the diary:  
Dear Diary,  
Today was eternally boring. Classes were alright, except for Potions, when I got detention with Draco. The real problem isn't Draco, but the detentions themselves. After class, I was looking through my bag, and I found a silver and emerald ring, with the name 'Malfoy' engraved on the back. Draco slipped it into my bag without my noticing.  
I took a shower and then did my homework. Then I went upstairs and found Draco's owl. He sent a letter, this diary, and the quill I'm using. In the letter he told me that the ring had been in his family for years. And he said that if I'm in danger or need him, that the ring will call him and that if he's in trouble, the ring with call me.  
Then I sent him back a letter. When I came back, Parvati and Lavender had stolen Draco's letter and tried to bribe me out of my new ring. I threatened them so they gave it back. I am officially annoyed with them. They're dead if I find them taking any more things of mine.  
Nicole Stevens  
I put Draco's letter inside the front cover of my diary, and put it into my trunk with the ink. Then I locked the trunk with a complex spell and changed into my short burgundy nightgown. I fell onto my bed and was asleep instantly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB  
Summary: Lots of problems for poor ikkle Nicole! Many, many problems. Mucho Problemo.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Thanks Sam! Hope you can go on the web and read this! Thanks to everyone who reviews this and/or who reviewed the last. If you wanna' e-mail me, go ahead! My e-mail address is crappy, I know, but I didn't get to choose it. E-mailers welcome! Avril Lavigne ROCKS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chp. 7 Not Again  
Saturday was a good day. No, correction, I HOPED that it would be a good day. I looked at the luminous numbers on my alarm clock; 8:00. It was time for breakfast. I fell out of my bed and dressed in my lavender Capri pants, matching tank top, and dark purple robes. Then I made my way down the spiral staircase, to the Common Room. Ron was sitting sprawled in an armchair, yawning and looking like he was going to fall asleep where he was sitting. Harry was lying on the couch reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. And Hermione was at a table doing something or other that required a book, a quill, and a piece of paper.  
I went over to Ron, who had his eyes closed, and thumped him on the forehead.  
"Wh-what?!" he asked jumping.  
"You were falling asleep. I thought it was better to wake you up now, than to get you up after breakfast. I was thinking that it'd be better for you to have breakfast before tryouts."  
"Wha-whatever," he yawned.  
I walked over to Harry and pulled his feet off the couch. Then I sat beside him. He set his book on the end-table and put his arm around my shoulders, "Good morning, ready for Quidditch tryouts?"  
"Oh, yeah, but I need to eat first. Breakfast time," I stood up and we all walked down to the Great Hall.  
Over the past few days, Draco and I had been owling each other every evening. He hadn't sent me any more gifts, for which I was sort of grateful. His letters always began 'My Dearest Nicole' and always ended 'With All My Love'. The letters usually consisted of jokes, the day's events, and the occasional homework answer. His writing showed a side of him that I'd never seen. It was odd, no doubt about it.  
I sat in my usual chair and filled my plate with eggs and biscuits (scones). I finished and asked Harry what time the tryouts were.  
"One o' clock at the Quidditch Pitch."  
"Okay," I stood up and left the Great Hall. I walked up to the library. I didn't have much to do, just a Potions essay. I went inside the magnificent doors and started looking for a book on the Tempus Potion. While I did I hummed softly 'Sk8ter Boi' by Avril Lavigne. I found a book I thought might be helpful. I pulled the large, heavy book from the shelf. I looked through it for any mention of Tempus Potion.  
"That one won't help you," someone whispered in my ear. "Now this one," a pale hand reached over my shoulder and pulled out another book, "this one will have exactly what you need."  
"Thank you, Draco," I said turning around to face him. He was grinning at me and his silver eyes glittered. His bangs were falling around his eyes.  
"We haven't spoken in days. I wanted to talk to you, face to face."  
"That's nice. I needed to tell you something, too. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Tell me what you have to say first," he said.  
"It's just that Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown got hold of your first letter," I whispered.  
"They did WHAT!?"  
"They stole it from my bedside table, while I went to send you my letter. I found them reading it together. I thought they were trustworthy, but they aren't. I'm not leaving anything else of mine out on my bed. Then, Lavender tried to bribe me. She wanted the ring you gave me."  
"Did you give it to her?" he asked worriedly.  
I waved my right hand in front of his face, and the emerald glittered on my finger. "What does it look like? Of course I didn't give it to her. It was a gift from you. It's special to me. I wouldn't give it to Voldemort if he threatened me with the Cruciatus Curse."  
"Really?" he asked hopefully.  
"Okay, maybe I might, but I certainly won't give it to any of the jackals that live in my dormitory. They deserve it less than I do. And I don't deserve it at all, so that just shows how much less."  
"Good. That's good to know. So how did you make them give it back?"  
"I threatened them with death, hair loss, and shredding their clothes. Then I made them promise not to tell anyone." He nodded at me and handed me the book he'd pulled from the shelf. "So what'd you want to talk about?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice. I don't really have anything to say. Except, what you're doing this afternoon?" he asked abruptly.  
"What? Oh, Quidditch tryout, chaser, I doubt I'll make it, because I'm really not a chaser."  
"You're trying out for the team?" Draco inquired.  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"I play. For Slytherin, of course. I'm seeker and Captain. If you make it in, we'll be playing against each other."  
"I hadn't thought of that, but, yeah, I guess so. Is that a problem?"  
"Not really, but I must warn you about my team. We play roughly. No slack. Be careful."  
"Draco, don't worry. I know how to fly. I am a very experienced flier, in fact. I can handle it. Won't be a problem."  
"If you're positive."  
"I am. I have to go," I waved to him as I walked over to the librarian's desk. Madam Pince checked out the book to me, and I went to lunch, which was an enjoyable affair. I quarreled with Ron over who did the best Wronski-Feint, as Harry looked on with mild interest.  
After lunch, I ran up to my dormitory and got my Firebolt. As I came back down the stairs, Ron saw my broom and gaped at it. "What is it?"  
"You...it's just......"  
"C'mon let's go." We headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was there with the rest of the team and a line of students trying out.  
"Alright," yelled George to the crowd, "this is how everything is going to work! First, we'll pair the Keepers and Chasers together! Next, we'll have the Chasers try to put the Quaffle past the Keepers! The Keepers will guard the goals! Everyone understand? Good!" Ron and I were paired together. The other fifth year trying out was Seamus Finnigan, who got paired with a fourth year.  
When it was our turn, I kicked off. I caught the Quaffle and flew over to Ron, who was at the goal. I threw the Quaffle, and Ron just barely missed it. It went through the middle hoop. I caught the ball again and tried to score. Ron blocked it and threw it back to me. I threw again, and missed it. I didn't really want to be a chaser, I was really more of a seeker.  
We landed and Fred said, "We'll post the results on the board tomorrow. You can go, Ronniekins."  
Ron scowled and we walked together off the pitch. Ron was muttering, "I'll be glad when they graduate at the end of this year. No more 'Ronniekins'. Only me."  
"Ron, they're your brothers, it's their job to annoy you. It's no big deal. Get over it."  
"I will not 'get over it'. They've always been mean to me, ever since I set all their underwear on fire when I was three. I didn't mean to do it. Honestly, but they had to be cruel about it. They never stop punishing me for that one little incident."  
"Oh, shut up, Ronniekins. It's not a big deal. Besides, you have a younger sibling, too, and I'm sure she thinks the same of you. If you need something to vent your anger on, you could just go hit a pillow or something. It helps."  
Ron seemed determined to be angry about this. Boys! They're so idiotic sometimes. We walked in the front door and went up to Gryffindor tower. I crawled onto the couch and began my Potions essay.  
Draco had been right, the book he'd chosen had had what I needed. I'd have to remember to thank him. I did the required three feet on the Tempus Potion. It was really boring, but I managed it without too much of a hassle. After, I wrote in my diary. Harry came in about three hours after we had.  
He looked tired. "Go to bed, Harry. You need sleep. You look like you're about to fall over."  
He waved my comment away and said, "No, it's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry. Just need to sit down." He sat down beside me.  
"No, I think you need to lie down, Harry," I said.  
"Good idea," he laid his head on my lap and stretched out on the couch. "Your lap is very comfortable."  
"Yeah, I bet it is," I said, laughing. I let him stay there, though. He fell asleep in about five minutes, as I had known he would.  
He looked younger when he was sleeping. But, maybe that was just because he let down his guard while he slept. His hair fell over his forehead and eyes. I lifted his glasses off his face and set them on the table. His chest rose and fell in silent breaths. I put my diary on the table, too, and watched him sleep. He was handsome, not like Draco with his heart-stopping beauty; Harry had a subtle sort of desirableness. The raven colored hair, tan skin, and long lack eyelashes combined to make him very handsome.  
Harry stirred, but did not wake. I picked up my diary again and began writing. He woke after about half an hour. It was a good thing too; my legs were beginning to fall asleep. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.  
I handed him his glasses. He slipped them on and said, "Thanks. I feel better."  
"I had hoped you would. I told you that you needed sleep."  
"Fine, you were right. I was wrong."  
"Thank you," I said. "It's nearly dinner. Let's go now, I don't want to wait."  
Murmured assents from everyone, and we went down to the Great Hall. Dinner was quick, but maybe it was just me. After, we went upstairs and I flopped down on my bed. I sighed and pulled my hair from its ponytail, throwing the rubber band onto my bedside table.  
I always left the window open, for Draco's owl. Katharine, who also was a fifth year in my dorm, always complained about the drafts, but I ignored her. No one besides me was in the dormitory tonight. It was a good thing, too, I was tired of them asking about my letters. After I'd received a letter, there was always a full-scale interrogation by the other girls, and it just got simply annoying.  
Artemis (why Draco had named it that, is anyone's guess), was right on time. Today he brought more than just a letter. There was also a box. Artemis landed on my bed, and waited for me to write Draco back.  
I opened the box. Inside was a letter, and a long, green, velvet cloak. The inside lining of the cloak was black velvet. It was beautiful, no doubt about it. I laid the magnificent cloak on my bed, and slit open the envelope.  
My Dearest Nicole,  
Yet again, I send a gift. This is for the Yule Ball that we're having later in the year. This cloak is your size, I believe. I think it will look very beautiful on you. Please, wear it. It shouldn't be a problem unless someone asks you where you got it, in which case, you are on your own, I won't help. I must say, green is a good color on you, as is black. That is the reason I chose it for you.  
You asked me yesterday if I knew the answer to problem 13. I do. It is 'Moons Iota'. You can find it on page 152 of your potions book. It is supposed to be added in teaspoons. No more than one teaspoon at a time. That's important, because if you add more, it blows up. You're welcome, I just saved your hair from death by burning.  
I'll see you in detention soon. Lucky me.  
With All My Love,  
Draco Malfoy  
I grinned and pulled on the cloak. He was right, it did fit me. How had he known it would? I pulled out my quill and green ink, and a piece of paper.  
I wrote:  
Dear Draco,  
Thanks for the cloak. It fits. I always thought green and black were my colors, too, but I've never really been told it before. Thanks for the compliment.  
Thanks for the answer to my question. You're really good at Potions. Predisposition, huh? You said that was what Snape had told you your first day at Hogwarts. Ha, ha, it seems really funny to hear about Snape complementing someone, especially you, since he just put you in detention with me.  
Uh, I don't have too much to say. I don't care if make the team, because I'm going to be really busy doing work on weekends. No, I'm not looking for suggestions of things I could do, Draco.  
I'll see you in detention, in about, oh what, a week? Have I mentioned I HATE cleaning? Well, I really hate cleaning. Especially when you can't use magic.  
So, I guess that's all.  
Yours Truly,  
Nicole Stevens  
I tied the letter onto Artemis's leg, and looked as he soared out of the window. Then I took of the cloak, folded it neatly, and gently placed in my trunk, along with his new letter. Also in my trunk was Draco's necklace and my diary, that I'd already written in for today.  
I changed into my pajamas, and drifted into a deep sleep.  
==============  
Yet again, I was in what I supposed must be the Slytherin Common Room. The decorations were the same as the people in the house; cold, unwelcoming, but beautiful all the same. I had always thought this room was beautiful, but it was altogether too rigid and formal looking for my taste.  
I traveled down the hallway that led to Draco's bedroom. I had often wondered if I could go into the other Slytherin's rooms, and hack them off, but I hadn't tried yet. I would have to wait until some other time.   
I opened the door of Draco's bedroom, and stepped in. He was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. I smiled at him and walked over to the bedpost.  
"Sit down, Nicole," he said.  
"Are you telling me what to do?" I asked teasingly.  
"Yes, actually, I am. Now sit." My brow furrowed and I sat beside him. He turned to me and asked, "You wanted to know if my father was a Death Eater. Well, he is."  
"I knew. I just wanted to hear it from you directly. So, you are, too? Aren't you?"  
"No, not yet. My father is planning to make it official this summer break. I am supposed to have the Dark Mark placed on my arm when I turn sixteen."  
"Is it what you want?" I asked him, feeling thoroughly frustrated.  
He looked into my eyes, "What do you want to hear?"  
"Tell me if it is what you want. I want to hear the truth."  
"No, you don't. You'd hate me if I became a Death Eater. I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Yeah, you're really right on target there. Except, I wouldn't hate you personally, but I'd hate what and who you represent. Now, answer me. Answer my question."  
"If I did, you'd leave. And once you left, you'd never come back. I don't want to be without you. I need you. You're the most important person to me. Once you left, I'd die."  
"No, Draco. You're strong enough on your own. You don't need me. Now, tell me the truth. Do you want to be a Death Eater?"  
"Ugh," he said frustrated, running his hand through his hair, then putting his face in his hands. "I don't know, alright?! I know I want the power, yeah I'm positive of that. I don't want to kill people. I don't want to torture them. But, what I want most is the one thing, that that won't get me. I want you."  
I leaned back from him, shaking my head. "You can't...can't be...a Death Eater, then. Power you have. You radiate it, always. Power you don't need more of. Now, tell me how becoming a Death Eater will be a good thing for you, for anyone?"  
"Well," he said his face still in his hands, "if I'm not- if I don't join, my father will literally kill me. He doesn't care about me, just Voldemort and power. If I refuse him, I DIE. But, if I do join, I don't get you, which means I'm good as dead. So, really, I'm having a bit of a dilemma!"   
My eyes went wide. I stood up and walked silently out the door. He ran out after me and caught me by the arms. He pushed me back close to the wall and said, "Nicole, I love you. I love you with all my heart. No one could love you as much as I do. I'm hardly able to breathe when I'm around you. I fell like I'm going to die when I'm close to you, if I can't have you in my arms. Harry doesn't love you, not the way I do. He never will. He doesn't have the capacity to. I have everything you need. Please, tell me what I can do to make you mine. I need to know. Tell me. Anything you want, I'll give you. Anything you dream of, I'll make it happen. I love you. I love you so much I'm running out of things to say, and that's never happened to me before. You're the one, the only one. I'll never love anyone else. I love you, and I always will. I will never stop loving you. Please, please, I'll do anything. Tell me now so I can get it done. I need you by me. I need your eyes, your voice, your scent, your kiss. I love you, please tell me what I need to do to make you mine." He had said that all in one breath, which was amazing to me. I'd never heard anyone talk so fast, with so much passion.  
"I don't know what you can do. I don't know if I love you. I like you a lot, I'll give you that much. If you're asking me to tell you I love you, I can't because I don't know. I know you are everything I could ever hope for. I know you could get me anything I wanted. But, I don't care about materiel possessions. I really don't. The one thing I care about is feeling. If the feeling is real, then I know."  
"You're not telling me the truth," he said looking down into my face.  
"No, you're right, I'm not telling the truth. I know I have some unresolved feelings for you, but I'm not sure if those feelings are love."  
"You're still lying to me."   
"I know," I said sadly.   
"So do I," he said. He leant down and our lips met. He slid his hands down to my waist and he pushed me all the way back into the wall. I began kissing him back. It felt so right. Nothing was wrong, and nothing ever would be. I locked my arms around his neck, and twirled my fingers in his hair. I was leaning against the wall, I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to, which, mind you, was the last thing on my mind that moment. I felt his body close to mine, and I wanted it to last forever. I was running out of breath, though. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. I tried to catch my breath before speaking. He looked like he'd had large weight lifted off his shoulders and he was breathing roughly.  
We were still only an inch apart (he had only reluctantly moved back that far). I decided I would probably have to say something. I tried to think of something witty to say, but all I could do was say the first thing that popped into my head, "Well, that was odd."  
He looked at me, "Not really."  
"I guess not." I changed the subject abruptly, "Have you ever wondered what would happen if we went into someone else's room?"  
He nodded, "I tried before you came tonight. You can talk to other people."  
"Or annoy them," I said.  
He shot a glance at me, "No, you're not going to go annoy them."  
"Oh," I muttered disappointedly, "I have to go."   
=================  
Over the next week, I continued owling Draco. He restrained his natural instinct that told him to send me gifts, which was a good thing (Parvati, Lavender, and Katharine were getting particularly nosy a/n: Katharine might be important, I dunno' yet). I hadn't made the team, and I was glad. It was too much to do. Seamus Finnigan and a fourth year girl had made it though.  
It soon came time for my detentions to start. The night detentions started, I said bye to Harry in the Common Room. "I'll be fine Harry. It's just a week. See you tomorrow morning."  
"Alright, be careful, this is Malfoy we're talking about."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to go, Snape will kill me if I'm late," I said, turning around.  
Harry pulled me back and kissed me on the cheek, "I know, I'm sorry. I just don't like the thought of what Malfoy....."  
"It's okay Harry, I know you're worried, but don't be."  
"Alright, Nicole," he said reluctantly. "Go ahead."  
I nodded and pushed open the portrait. I walked out and headed down to the dungeons. It was slow going. By the time I'd reached the Entrance Hall, I only had two minutes. I nearly ran down to Snape's dungeon. I did run down the hall leading to the dungeons. About half way there I ran into someone. The person caught me by the shoulders and stopped me from falling. I stood up and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry. I can't be late."  
"Neither can I." I looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. "But I was looking for you, it's dark, I don't want you to get lost."  
"Oh, thanks Draco." We walked together into the potions classroom. Snape was there.  
"You will begin cleaning now. The mops and brooms are on the desk. Use the faucet for the water. There's a duster to dust with." Oh, really? I thought. I didn't know that's what a duster was used for. "I'm leaving, stay out of my office. You may go at eleven o' clock." He turned and walked out of the door.  
Draco turned to me, "So, are we actually going to clean?"  
"Suppose so, I'll get the brooms." I went to the desk and picked up one. I tossed it to Draco, who caught it deftly. I grabbed the other one and started sweeping. Draco followed my example and began on the other side of the classroom. "Draco, I, uh, I saw your father in the crystal ball the other day," I said quickly. It'd come out way differently than I'd planned. I probably sounded crazy.  
"Good looking isn't he?" he asked with a cold laugh.  
"No, I mean, yeah he is, but no that's not what I meant."  
"What did you mean?"  
"Well, I saw him and...and Voldemort. Your father's a Death Eater, isn't he Draco?"  
He looked quickly up at me, "What does it matter if he is?"  
"Is he?" I asked, not expecting him to answer.  
"Yes."  
"Right. I'll not tell anyone then, if you don't want me to."  
"Most already suspect it. I doubt it'd be that much of a shock to anybody."  
"Oh." I finished sweeping in silence.  
Draco finished and leant on his broom. Then he asked, "Well, what next?"  
I looked at him, confused. Then, it struck me. He'd never done muggle cleaning before. "We mop. Go fill the sink with water."  
"Make me," he said indignantly.  
"Fine," I walked over to him and grabbed his wrists. I pulled hard, but he didn't give any ground. I tried for about a minute, but he didn't even budge. I let go of his wrists.  
He crossed his arms and laughed. "Right. Now, really, I'm a Quidditch player, remember?"  
"Draco Malfoy, you will go over to that sink, and you will fill it full of water. Now."  
He smiled, "I will, if you can give me five good reasons to."  
"Alright, fine. First, because I said to. Second, because I said to. Third, fourth, and fifth, because I said to."  
"Well, I'd like to go and do that, really I would. But, I still don't see why I should."  
I sighed, but I wasn't giving up. I stepped so we were nearly touching. I put my arms around his neck. He looked startled, but he quickly reacted and put his hands on my waist. I stepped backward, twining my fingers in his hair and he followed. I only had to step back three times. We were soon standing next to the water faucet. I pushed him away from me and he looked at the sink.  
"Now, Draco, you are going to turn the faucet on." I walked over to Snape's desk and picked up the mop. I heard the water running. Then I turned around. Draco was standing behind me. He pulled me to him and I let the mop clatter to the floor.  
"Are you aware that that was not very nice?" he whispered, looking at me.  
"It got me what I needed," I said not looking into his face.  
"Yes, and this gets me what I needed." He leant down and began to softly kiss me. I relaxed into the position and kissed him back. My arm hooked around his neck, and my other hand rested on his shoulder. His left hand slipped down from my side to my waist. His right hand was pushing the small of my back. The kiss became rougher, soon being hard enough to bruise. I thought I tasted blood in my mouth, but that could have been from me or him. He moved his lips down to my neck, lightly kissing where my pulse was. His hair sort of smelled like rose. I felt his heart beating, it was going nearly normal. I was sure my pulse was going as fast as a rabbit's. His breath was soft on my neck. He moved his lips down until they were close to my shoulder.  
I pulled myself from my deep reverie and whispered hoarsely, "Stop...stop doing that...don't....no..."  
"Why?" he asked pulling his head up to look me in the face. "Why stop? It's not what you want. You want me to keep on." He bent back and started kissing my pulse-point again.  
"No. No, I don't." I yanked myself out of his grasp, and turned around and ran. I ran all the way up to the portrait. "Tem...tempus." The portrait swung open and I stumbled in. There was a stitch in my side, and I was wheezing. I pelted upstairs to my room.  
I jerked the door open and went in. Absolutely fatigued, I threw myself on the bed and fell into a restless sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB  
Summary: Ah, I feel weeping coming on. No, scratch that, I don't. Nicole goes to Hogsmeade. Finds a scrap of paper. Good for her. Maybe....  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Thanks Sam! Hope you can go on the web and read this! Thanks to everyone who reviews this and/or who reviewed the last. If you wanna' e-mail me, go ahead! My e-mail address is crappy, I know, but I didn't get to choose it. E-mailers welcome! Avril Lavigne ROCKS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chp. 8 Hogsmeade  
Draco stopped coming to detentions. He left me there to do all the work. I didn't mind though. It was better than having to face him again. I wondered if he felt the same. Probably not. Every night, from nine until eleven, I was in the dungeons cleaning and dusting the classroom. It was tough going, but I never complained, nor had I said anything to Harry. I figured that what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.  
During the day, I steered clear of Draco, as well. It was difficult, as we had classes together, but I managed.  
One day, the Wednesday before Halloween, we were in Arithmancy. Professor Vector stood up at the end of class and told us, "Alright, the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time to tell you all what the project is. So, here goes. The project will be done with a partner, who I will chose," she looked pointedly at the students who moaned (last time we'd been in pairs, she let us chose who we were with, and, well, it wasn't good), "Professor Dumbledore has also helped in the pairing, because he had some people in mind, that should work together. What you will be doing is researching a topic in the library together. When you get enough information, you will write a five foot paper together. Also, you will present it to the class. This is due right after Christmas. I'll call out pairs now. Granger, Parkinson, you will be studying Sun Cordials and their origins, you'll have to be outside a lot for that. Thomas, Zabini, your subject is Kaleo number sequence. Malfoy, Stevens, you will study MoonScripts, you will need to watch the moon sometimes to get the whole credit."  
"Professor I can't. Not with Malfoy, we, uh, don't get along well," I said nearly falling out of my chair when I heard.  
"Nonsense Miss Stevens. Professor Dumbledore wanted you two together. You will work with Mr. Malfoy." I gaped at her. Pansy was shooting her famous and well-known death glare at me. Hermione was staring stonily at her notes, which were upside-down on the desk. And Draco, well, I wasn't looking at him. "You will begin working in class and the library. I am giving you permission to use the Restricted Section. You MUST work together, no exceptions. If you have a problem arranging meeting times and places, I will do that for you. Class dismissed."  
I shoved everything into my bag and ran up to the teacher's desk. She raised her gaze from what she was working on, "Yes, Miss Stevens?"  
"Is there no way on earth that I can get a different partner?" I asked desperately.  
"No, there is 'no way on earth'. I explained to you that Professor Dumbledore paired you two together. I refuse to change it. Good day, Miss Stevens."  
That was where it ended. I turned around and walked out of the door. It wasn't that I was afraid of what would happen if I worked with Draco, okay maybe it was partly, but moreover what Harry would say. To my utter surprise Draco was standing outside the Great Hall waiting. He was leaning casually against the wall, but I could tell he was tense.  
"So, we're working together," I said meekly.  
"Yeah, I guess so. We should start working. I'll meet you in the library at five thirty."  
"Okay. Bye," I said. I turned around and walked off. I walked into the Great Hall. Harry was already sitting there with Ron. I sat next to Harry and began eating. I pondered how I was going to get through the project, not only the project, but life in general.  
The rest of the day was, what's the word I'm searching for? Oh yes! BORING. I finished classes with minimal trouble. I waited in the Common Room until five, doing work. At four-forty five I packed my bag and headed down to the library. My bag was starting to cut into my shoulder by the time I got to the doors.  
Draco was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. He saw me trying to lug my heavy book bag and stepped forward, pulling it off of my own shoulder and onto his. "You're going to strain your shoulder, Nicole."  
"Thanks Draco," I said breathlessly. He led me into the library, to a back table. Draco put my bag down like it was as light as a feather. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat in it. He sat across from me.  
"I think I know about a book that'll help us. It's called 'MoonScripts of the Millennia'. My father has it in his library. I read some of it once."  
"Alright, let's go find it." We stood up and I followed him to the section it would be in. He looked up and down the shelves as I stood and watched.  
He turned to me and asked, "Are you going to help, or are you just going to stand there?"  
"What? Oh, yeah sure." I knelt down and started searching the bottommost shelves. I didn't find it in any of the shelves I checked. Draco hadn't found it either. "No luck. Maybe you could send your father a letter asking him to send that book."  
"No, I couldn't. I wasn't supposed to go through his library books. He'd be upset. We'll just have to find another one."  
"Oh," I muttered disappointedly. "Wait, we could try to find it in the Restricted Section. Professor Vector said we could."  
He nodded and I stood up. We walked to the librarian's desk. "Madam Pince, we need to use the Restricted Section. It's for Arithmancy. Professor Vector said we could."  
The vulture-like lady stood and said sharply, "Yes. Follow me." Draco and I looked at each other, and tried not to snigger. Madam Pince led us the Restricted Section. She took a key ring from her belt and unlocked the gate-thingy (lack of words) that went into the shelves. We stepped in and she left us there.  
"What was it called again, Draco?"  
"'MoonScripts of the Millennia'. It should be...here." He pointed at a shelf. I walked over to him. He ran his fingers over the spines of all the books on that shelf. He looked again. "Here it is," he pulled the book from the shelf. It was large and dusty. He flicked through it, "Yes, this definitely will be helpful."  
"Let's go sit down." I turned and we went to our table. I sat down in my chair. Draco sat next to me so we could share the book.  
"Alright, it says:  
'MoonScripts of the Millennia'--"  
"Well, duh it does! That's the title."  
"Shut up, Nicole. I'm doing this for both of us. Now:  
MoonScripts are ancient writings that explain of the moons effects on spell casting. Translations are difficult, because of the complex codes used to write the scrolls. The original writers of MoonScripts were Greek Philosophers. Their names are unknown, as of this date. Some translations have been made, and now they are open to the public.  
Some of these new scripts are senseless, yet they have been included none the less.   
MoonScript Number One: The month of January   
The full moon affects spells cast on a Monday, by increasing the effectiveness of the spell. On a Monday, during the quarter moon, spell cast are bound to be an utter failure.  
During the end stage of the moon's waning, spells cast are not affected by the moon.   
On Tuesdays, during a full moon, spells cast are not likely to be affected. During the last stage of waning on a Tuesday, spells cast aren't affected at all. Quarter moons on a Tuesday are wonderful for spell casting, because they increase the power of the spells.  
Wednesdays during a full moon, are not times to cast spells. Often when this happens, the spells backfire. Waning moons on Wednesdays are average days to cast. Quarter moons during Wednesdays can be the best times to do charms.  
Thursdays on a full moon, are considered to be unlucky. A waning moon will not affect charms cast on a Thursday. The quarter moon during this day is very lucky. Only occasionally have there been mishaps during this period of time.   
Friday waning moons are not affective on spells. Quarter moons, however, are the best times to use charms. The full moon during this day is unlucky. D-"  
"Alright, Draco. That is more than enough. We have plenty of time to do this project."  
"Yes, I know that. But, I figured that we should learn just a bit to get a feel of the subject. When are we going to go and watch the moon?"  
"What? Oh, yeah. I dunno'. Maybe Christmas break."  
He nodded and stood up, being sure to sling my bag over is shoulder as he did. We went and checked out the book. "Let's meet here tomorrow, too. We get Halloween off."  
"Tomorrow is my birthday. I was hoping not to have to do any work. And, there's a Hogsmeade visit, as well."  
"You're turning fifteen tomorrow? Oh. If you don't want to come then......" he trailed off looking at the floor.  
"I'll meet up with you in Hogsmeade, alright? Bring the book. We can look over it some more there. Where'll we meet?"  
He looked up, "The Three Broomsticks would work, so long as Potter isn't sitting with us. I couldn't do anything with him there."  
"Okay, I'd forgotten about your little dislike of--"  
"'Dislike' is a big understatement. We hate each other."  
"'We hate each other, I can't stand him, he's a jerk, blah, blah, blah. I'm the embodiment of evil, I'm the Slytherin guy hear me roar, Gryffindors are wimps, yadda, yadda, yadda. It's a load of crap. I'll tell him we need to work and he has to go away. Will that satisfy your inner spoiled child?" I asked with a false sweetness.  
"Hey! I'm not spoiled. And I don't have an inner child. I'm all grown," he said crossing his arms and sticking up his chin, like an insulted five year old.  
I snorted with laughter. He uncrossed his arms and glared at me. "Yes, you're all growed-up," I told him in a child-like manner.  
Draco scowled and muttered, "It's not funny. We'll meet at two. Don't bring your pet Potter. He's really cute and fluffy, and all that, but I won't work if he's there. He might wet the carpet."  
"Fine. Tomorrow, two o' clock, Three Broomsticks, no Gryffindors but me." I pulled my bag off of his shoulder and transferred it to my own. Then I turned and left to the Gryffindor tower.  
=================  
I was at the front doors of the castle. We were waiting for Filch to check us on the list. And, lucky us, we were second in line.  
"Alright, go ahead," Filch said. "Next." Hermione and I stepped up with Ron and Harry. Filch looked at us with a glare. "You may go."  
I looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Doesn't like students. Let's hurry."  
"Oh, right." We went down the front lawn and out the great gates. The lion statues that guarded the gates growled as we passed. "Oh, Harry, I forgot to tell you. I'm meeting Draco at the Three Broomsticks because--"  
"What?!" the three of them yelled in unison, stopping dead in their tracks.  
"I said that I'm meeting Draco Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks to get some work done."  
"Oh, good thing," Ron said, nudging Harry in the ribs. Harry shushed him and turned red.  
"Oh? Good thing?" I asked politely, raising my eyebrow.  
"Er, it's nothing. Ron just needs to," he poked Ron in the stomach at this point, "learn when his input isn't necessary."  
"Ron?" I turned to him. "Why is it a good thing that I don't get to spend time with my best friends? Is it because Harry has forgotten to do something important?"  
Ron's ears went the same shade as his hair and he muttered, "No, of course not."  
"Has Harry forgotten to get me a present for my birthday?" I asked looking up into Harry's eyes.  
We had gotten into Hogsmeade by now. "Bye Nicole!" Harry said, dragging Ron by the arm towards a store.  
I shook my head. I didn't care that Harry had forgotten a present. In fact, I was glad he had forgotten until now. It would keep him away long enough to do some work. "Bye Hermione, gotta' go."  
She nodded and left to go into a shop. I continued up the street until I saw the Three Broomsticks. I went to the door and pushed it open. A man brushed past me as I went in. He had silvery hair and was, I had just realized, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.  
Draco was standing at the bar talking to a pretty woman with long black hair that was serving drinks. I walked quietly over to him.  
I stood behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and grinned. "Hello, Nicole."  
"Hi, Draco. Was that your father?"  
"Oh," he suddenly looked gloomy, "yes. He stopped in and spoke with me. But, that's not important. I got you a gift." He held out a small box and I took it from his palm. My fingers brushed over his skin, and I felt electricity shoot through my hand all the way up my arm. I ignored the effect this had on me and untied the ribbon on the gift.  
The silver satin of the box felt cold. I lifted the lid and set it on the bar. Delicately, I moved the tissue paper and saw the actual present. "Oh, wow, Draco." Inside was a beautiful comb (to use to fix my hair). It was, by the looks of it, white gold. There were glittering emeralds, pearly opals, fiery rubies, and gorgeous sapphires on the top. I spent a few seconds admiring it.  
"I thought you'd like it. It was made for you. Do you want me to put it in your hair?" he asked, running his index finger over the edge of the comb.  
"Yeah, sure." I handed the beautiful comb to him. Turning around, I let my hair out of its ponytail and twisted it into a bun. Draco slipped the comb into my hair and made sure it was going to stay.  
"There."  
"Here, just in case," I said. I put a spell on the bun to keep it in place. I turned to face Draco. He was smiling slightly. I hugged him and said, "Thanks, it's a great gift."  
I stepped back and he suggested, "So, let's get a table and start to pretend like we're working."  
"Alright." He ordered drinks while I went to find a free table. I sat down in a chair facing the doorway. Draco came up behind me and set my drink on the table in front of me. Then he went around and sat across from me. "So, tell me what you're father was doing here."  
"Oh, he just needed to tell me some things. It's not a big deal." He looked rather like it was a problem.  
"What did he say? Was it about, uh, you know, this summer?"  
He looked up at me. "Sort of. It wasn't about me. It was about something he needs me to do. I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Oh. I understand. I don't blame you." We didn't do any of the work I'd planned on, but it was nice talking and laughing.  
I was about finished with my drink, when the door opened. "Oh," I muttered to myself. I stood up.  
"What?" Draco asked turning halfway in his chair to look at the door. "Oh, not The Boy Who Lived but Doesn't Have a Life. I was having a good time. He ruins everything."  
Harry saw us and came over to our table. "Hello Nicole," he didn't acknowledge Draco at all.  
"Harry, I think you need to be nice. Draco, so do you."  
"What? Me, be nice to The Boy Who Lived to Ruin My Life? No way. Not happening. EVER. Sod off, Potter."  
"I would be Nicole, but, you see, he's just so rude."  
"So are you," Draco said defensively, standing up and putting his hands on the table.  
"No more so than you."  
"That's a load of--"  
"Enough! Both of you shake hands. Now! I will settle with a lack of profanity and bickering," I told them furiously, sitting on the tabletop.  
"But, Nicole," Draco whined.  
"Shut up, you! Harry hold out your hand. Draco, you too. Now," I took both boys hands and placed them together, "shake each other's hands."  
"But--"  
"The longer you complain is more time you have to spend touching Draco's hand, Harry. My advice is to get it over with."  
"Fine," both said, shaking once and then quickly pulling away their hands.  
"Good little boys!" I got off the table. "See you later Draco. C'mon Harry, let's go before the handshake wears off." I dragged Harry away (he was looking at his hand like it had just been bitten by vicious cobra). I pulled him out the door, with him still looking dazed. "Where's Ron and Hermione? Harry? Harry!"  
"They're in Honeydukes." He snapped out of his daze.  
"Good, let's go." We went over to the sweet shop and Harry opened the door for me. I made my way inside. It was packed with Hogwarts students buying candy. Harry followed me in. "Let's see if we can find them."  
We slowly pushed through groups of students. In about five minutes we had located Hermione at the wall with a sign over it proclaiming it to be 'Weird Effects'.  
"Oh, hey, did you two see Ron? I can't find him. He was by me one second, and gone the next."  
"No, we just found you. So, you don't know where he is?"  
"I can't find him anywhere. Harry, go check around the store for him. Nicole and I will just stay here and wait."  
"What? Are you going to just stand here? I don't want to look for Ron, he can take care of himself. We can just look around and let him find us."  
"Fine by me, so long as I can get some candy," I said. Hermione gave me a look that told me plainly that she thought this wasn't the correct answer. "What? Can't a girl need a sugar fix?"  
"Well, certainly just not while Ron's missing."  
"I'm missing?" Hermione spun around to face Ron. He was smiling guiltily at her. "I just went over there," he pointed at the wall opposite.  
She hit his shoulder, "Ron Weasley! You are so inconsiderate! Did you not stop to think what would happen when we noticed you gone? We were really worried!" I thought she sounded like a worried mother, but that's just me.  
"I wasn't," put in Harry.  
"Neither was I," I added.  
"I don't care about what you thought. But I was worried." Hermione gave us the guilt stare. "If you really cared--"  
"We'd know that Ronniekins is a big boy and can take care of himself," someone said from behind Ron.  
He turned around, "George, I told you not to call me that!"  
"George didn't call you that, I did. I'm Fred. You can't even recognize your own brother. Pity."  
"God this is confusing me!" I stated loudly. "Can we just shop and go? This is becoming a Days of Our Lives remake!"  
"'Days of Our Lives'?" asked Ron.  
"Soap Opera," I said shortly. "Alright, I'm going to shop while the siblings have their squabble." Harry nodded and came with me to buy some of the wonderful sweets. I bought fizzing whizbees, chocolate frogs, every flavor bean, and lots of others. Harry and I paid for ours and went to find Ron and Hermione.  
I located them at the back wall. We went to them. "Oh, good you're done, let's get back to the castle for dinner," Hermione suggested.  
"Yeah, sure." We trudged down the long lane that led back to the castle. We were among the first to start heading to school. As we reached the gates, I noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. I bent down and stretched out my hand, picking up the parchment.  
I continued walking up the front lawn with my friends. They hadn't seen me pick up the scrap of paper. I turned it over, checking for writing. On the back were the words 'is a seer'. I frowned and stuck it in the pocket of my jeans. The words kept running through my mind, as if my brain was cross-referencing the words with anything I'd heard.  
We stepped in the front doors, into the bright Entrance Hall. I went up to Gryffindor tower and dumped the sweets on my four-poster. Then I ran back down and we all went to dinner.  
The Great Hall looked magnificent. It had been decorated for Halloween with large jack-o-lanterns and hundreds of bats flying around the ceiling. The tables were laden with all kinds of food. The ceiling looked dark, like there was a storm brewing, which there was outside. There were black and orange taper candles floating above the tables. A lightning bolt lit up the hall, followed almost immediately by the sharp crack of rumbling thunder. It was magnificent weather for a Halloween evening.  
We sat and ate the absolutely grand supper. I kept pausing in-between bites to stare at the fluttering bats. Eventually, I had eaten my fill of interesting dishes. We all sat and discussed the upcoming Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was enjoyable listening to Seamus and Harry excitedly chatting about tactics. There was one problem about it though; I was in the middle of the boys. I had to lean far back in my seat so as not to interrupt their conversation.  
After dinner we all headed upstairs. Fred and George got a party started in the Common Room. They had food and drinks for everyone. The noise was giving me a headache, so I started up the spiral staircase to my bedroom. I stepped in the door and stumbled tiredly over to my bed. I fell back onto it and closed my eyelids.  
A few seconds later, there was a rapping at my door. "Ugh," I grumbled quietly. "Come in!"  
I closed my eyes again. I heard soft footsteps on the plush carpet. Then I felt someone sit next to me on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Harry sitting there. He smiled as I moved to sit up.  
"I brought your gift," he extended his hand. On his palm was a small, maroon, velvet jewelry box. I gently took it from him and sat up, leaning against the headboard. I opened the lid (it had hinges). Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. I picked it up ad felt the cold of the silver on my skin. The charms were a heart, a book, a wand, a broomstick, and an owl. I shut the lid of the box and set it on my bedside table.  
"It's wonderful Harry," I whispered looking at him.  
He touched the heart charm, "Do you want me to help you fasten it?" I nodded and he took the bracelet from me. I held out my left wrist and he unhooked the latch. He put the bracelet around my wrist and closed the hook. "I had to pick it up this afternoon. But I didn't forget your birthday. I wouldn't ever."  
I grinned. He smiled sheepishly at me through his hair that was falling over his eyes. "I love it Harry." I kissed him on the cheek and put my arms around his neck. He hugged me to him and rested his cheek on my neck. His black hair was tousled and smelled like fresh air. I inhaled the scent of him. It was a mixed laundry detergent and soap. He always smelled good.  
"Do you love me?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Yeah, Harry, I really do."  
==============  
The room was really dark. Well, it always was. I walked forward. "Ow!" I'd stumbled into a chair. I rubbed my knee where I'd hit it. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I felt my way in-between the chairs and tables. The cold stone floor was rough and freezing cold against the bare skin of my feet.  
I didn't really want to see Draco. I wasn't sure why, but it just didn't seem the thing to do. So, instead of walking down the hall that led to the boy's dormitories, I traveled down the one to the right. This hall had portraits of stern-looking women in long, heavy dresses. I saw a door on my left that said 'Fifth Year: Girl's Dormitory'. I grinned to myself and pushed open the door.  
Inside were five beds. I tried not to laugh out loud at the sight of all the cosmetics that were scattered on a vanity table. I would bet fifty galleons that half of them belonged to Blaise Zabini (Harry had told me about her, and how she loved to look pretty, but I thought she looked like a tart, go figure), and the other half to Pansy Parkinson.  
In the first bed I saw, Pansy was sleeping with a shower cap over her hair, and a green face mask on. I smiled wickedly and went over to her, grabbing some of the lipstick off the dresser. She looked snobby even while she was sleeping. I pulled the cap off the lipstick tube (the color was electric blue) and started giving her a 'makeover'.  
First, I put some of the lipstick on her eyelids, which she'd neglected to put any of the avocado mask on. Then, I began giving her little blue hearts on her cheeks. I gently pulled the shower cap off her hair and gave her highlights. I snorted with laughter at the sight of her. For the final touch, I applied the lipstick onto her lips, going WAY overboard. Ha, ha, ha, mwahahahah!  
She stirred as I walked away to give her friend a 'makeover'. I paused and turned to look at her. She hadn't woken. I threw the tube back onto the table and picked up another one, this time, it was bright crimson. I went over to Blaise's bed and uncapped it. She had on a purple mask and black eyeliner (yes, even while she slept!). I rolled the stick up and began giving her the same treatment. The blood-red smeared with the black of her eyeliner. I drew stars on her cheeks, and intentionally overdid the color on her lips. I chuckled to myself and threw the tube onto her bedside table.  
I went to the door and was about to open it when I heard someone ask angrily, "What the ----!?" I spun around in time to see Blaise jump up from her bed. She looked around and saw me at the door. "You--you did this!" The girl looked mad enough to kill.   
Pansy woke up and had the same reaction. I pulled open the door and pelted down the hall into the Common Room. They ran out after me.  
I went down the boy's hall and threw open the door of Draco's bedroom. I shut it behind me and leaned against it. From outside I heard the girls trying to find me. I looked at the bed, where Draco was sitting up frowning. "What's all that shrieking?"  
"I...went into...the girl's bedroom...and put lipstick...all...over their...faces," I panted.  
He stood up and walked over to me. I kept leaning against the door. I had a huge stitch in my side from running so quickly. It hurt for me to breathe.  
"Move back from the door," he said. I did and he opened it and walked out. I heard snatches of voices out in the hall.  
"A Gryffindor...she went in your room...go get her...we'll give her the punishment she deserves..."  
"Pansy, there is no one in my room...I was the only one...it may be hard to believe but I was they only person there tonight...it's not necessary...no I won't allow you to...as a Prefect I can tell you what to do..."  
"I saw her go in there...you can't be serious...I won't leave...you...it's not...you're not serious..."  
"No...Blaise I told you...no one...your make-up...lovely...splendid...wear it to the ball..."  
"I will not...that Stevens girl...she had to have...we both saw her...who else would have..."  
"It was probably a...leave me be...I was trying to sleep...go back to bed...it's nearly three...go to bed..."  
"Draco, you can't make us...it's not...you're just a...you're lying...I just know...you can't..."  
"Yes, Blaise I can...I'm a prefect...Now go back to bed...I'll...you're not to be...I won't allow a search...you will go to bed now...I said now and I meant it..." From there on there was just murmuring. Draco came in a second later. He ran his hand through his hair, tousling it.   
"Thanks." He turned to look at me.  
"It was nothing. Seeing Pansy's face was good enough. I told you not to go in other people's rooms."  
"You can't tell me what to do, prefect or not. I couldn't care less what you say. It's not my job to listen to you. This is my dream, and I want to have as much fun as possible annoying them and everyone else here," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"No, it's my dream, and I say not to do that again. It really isn't safe. These people are dangerous. It won't take much to tip the balance of their sanity, they aren't the safest people to be around, and--"   
"And neither are you, but I'm not staying away from you, am I?"  
"That's true, but they don't like you, at all. Blaise knows a lot of Dark Magic. So does Pansy, but she's too daft to use any of it. They will both try to kill you if or when they get their hands on you," he warned.  
"But that's only if they can. I happen to be smarter than either of them. But I'm going to go wake up."  
"Alright," he said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB  
Summary: Okay, now HERE's the weeping. This has a lot of things I didn't even expect. Nicole has secrets that finally come out into the open, but we all know what those secrets are. Poor Harry........  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Thanks Sam! Hope you can go on the web and read this! She hasn't read this yet, so   
let's keep it a surprise. Thanks to everyone who reviews this and/or who reviewed the last. If you wanna' e-mail me, go ahead! My e-mail address is crappy, I know, but I didn't get to choose it. E-mailers welcome! Avril Lavigne ROCKS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chp. 9 Quidditch, maybe.........  
It was ever so close to Christmas, sort of. Actually, it was still November, but that counts for something. Right?  
Draco and I had met in the library every day since Hogsmeade, even on weekends. This meant I had little or no time to spend worrying about the scrap of paper that lay at the end of my bed, in my school trunk. It had disturbed me, but I couldn't figure out why. Go figure, I was more worried about a more-than-likely useless piece of parchment, instead of Draco. Big laugh, huh?  
There was an upcoming Quidditch match, upcoming meaning tomorrow. Harry had been practicing almost nonstop. Every evening after practice, Harry, Seamus, and the new keeper girl, whose name was Lizzie Rymon and who I had quite come to enjoy talking to, came trudging in, covered in mud. Tonight was no exception.  
"Hey everyone!" Lizzie called out as the portrait swung open.  
"Hi Lizzie, come here I wanted to show you this new spell I learned," I exclaimed as she sat down beside me on the couch.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a spell that sews things back together, with a perfect seam. I thought it might be useful in case your Quidditch robes ever tore, because last year that happened to me, and I had to sew it all by hand, which really sucked."  
"Oh, cool. Show me."  
"Budge over, Liz," Harry said as he walked over.  
"Excuse me?" she asked in mock bewilderment.  
"He means move over, so he can sit by me."  
"Yeah, let Harry sit by Nicky," Ron said from the armchair, where he was sitting playing a game of chess with Dean. He had taken to calling me that, as I often called him Ronniekins, but there was one flaw in his plans, I liked to be called that, my parents had alternated between calling me Nicole and Nicky.  
"Hey, Harry. Everybody, call me Nicky if you want, it was my nickname back in America," I called out, addressing anyone in the Common Room. Ron's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to complain.  
"Sure Nicky," Harry grinned slightly at the way it sounded. "Ron shut your mouth, your starting to drool." I laughed and Ron closed his mouth with a frown. "So, budge up, Liz."  
She obliged and he plopped down beside me. "So, been training hard?" I asked knowing perfectly well what the answer would be, but still asking it all the same, just for fun.  
"Have we? Yeah, Fred and George are putting us through like fifteen workouts!" Lizzie yelled, so the twins would hear.  
"Hey, you new people needed it!" Fred called indignantly. "We're only doing what's best for the team."  
"Yeah, right," she muttered under her breath. "So show me that spell, Nicky."  
"Do you have anything torn?"  
"No, I don't."  
"I do," said Harry, holding out the edge of his scarlet crimson robes. The seam was ripped and frayed. I held up my wand and pointed it at the rip.  
"Alright, Ferula Dendrato!" a blast of icy-cold, silver sparks shot out of the tip and hit the fabric. There was a sound of sewing for about five seconds, then, silence.  
Lizzie leaned over to look at the robe. It was good as new. "Not bad, Nicky. It might be a useful charm sometime."  
"Nice clean stitch. I like it. Thanks." He kissed me on the cheek. "So, you're coming to our game tomorrow, right?"  
"Wouldn't miss it. It's Gryffindor verses Slytherin, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, we always play each other first. I hope we win," he said thoughtfully.  
"How could we not?" Lizzie asked rhetorically.  
"Well," I said, just because she hadn't meant for anyone to answer her, "Slytherin could score loads of goals, Malfoy could get the snitch--"  
"Not likely!" said Ron, laughing. "He's not a very good player. Oh, alright, he's okay, but Harry's the best in school. He won't catch the snitch."  
"I agree, but still, I'm just listing the ways that Gryffindor could lose." That sort of conversation followed until after ten o' clock.  
"I'm going to bed," Lizzie announced at ten 'till midnight.  
"Yeah, me too. Have to be able to stand up to get down to the Quidditch pitch," I said yawning. We stood up and went up the spiral staircase.  
"You're so lucky," she said to me as we went upstairs.  
"How so?"  
"You're going out with the famous Harry Potter. AND you're one of the smartest people in school."  
"'The famous Harry Potter'? Oh, is that what we're calling him now? C'mon, you're his friend, you can use his first name."  
"I know that, but, still. I'm not his girlfriend."  
"And you want to be?" I raised my eyebrows confusedly. "What's the big deal? I mean, yeah sure, it's nice knowing I'll have a date to the ball, but it's not the best thing in the world."  
She turned to me, "Is it true that the day after you met Harry, that he asked you to be his girlfriend?"  
"Look, to tell you the truth, I sort of pushed him into the situation. George was kind of hitting on me, and he asked me if I had a boyfriend. I told him to ask Harry. So, when he asked him, Harry said that he and I were 'sort of, kind of, maybe, going out'. After, he told me that since the twins would be telling everyone that we were dating, we could 'make it official'."  
"But, it was only the day after you met him?" she asked looking at the floor.  
"Well, yeah. Kind of quick, aren't we? But, you know, I think you might want to keep you're eye on Seamus. He's cute, and he has been looking at you a lot lately. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked."  
"Really?" she asked, brightening visibly.  
"Definitely."  
"Thanks," Lizzie said stopping at her door.  
"Don't mention it. Seriously. If Seamus found out I'd said anything, he'd die." She nodded and went into her dorm.  
I walked up to my room. The rest of the girls were asleep already, Parvati and Lavender liked to get their 'beauty sleep', which was one of the reasons I liked to set my alarm extra early, but on the mode that I couldn't hear it, but anyone else could. I was evil, so very, very evil. I loved it. Mwahahahahahhahaha.  
I undressed and changed into my pajamas. I threw my dirty clothes onto my trunk and pulled back the covers. I crawled underneath them, and drifted into a restful, dreamless (thankfully) sleep.  
================  
Oh, time to get up again, I thought as I heard Parvati trying to shut off my alarm clock (I had it on the 'ANNOYING' mode, ha, ha, ha).  
"Make it shut up! NICOLE!" Parvati yelled as she bashed my alarm clock against the wall. Luckily for me, (and not so luckily for anyone else) the clock couldn't be broken. Or, so I'd thought........  
Crash! My eyes flew open as the clock shattered and broke, pieces of it flying in every direction. Parvati threw the remnants of my faithful, finally silenced, alarm clock onto the floor.  
"What'd you do that for?!" I yelled as I sat up in bed.  
"I told you to stop setting it so early, because you never woke up when it went off, and I always had to listen to it wail until you finally shut it off. So, today I thought I'd try a different approach."  
"Well, you didn't have to beat the crap out of it! That thing cost five galleons! It was supposed to be unbreakable!"  
"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you read. It DID break, and now you're going to have to pick up the pieces."  
"Like heck I will! YOU broke it! Not ME! YOU pick it up." I brushed the plastic-like bits off my bedspread. "I was trying to sleep."  
"Well so were WE!" Lavender joined in on the row. "Every morning you set it to the time the sun rises, but you never wake up when it starts shrieking. You get to sleep extra, while we can't, because of your bloody siren!" It was the first time I'd ever heard her swear. I gave her a mental gold star. She was making improvements.  
"Look, sorry about the clock. I'm not going to make you pay for it, Parvati. Shut up Lavender, you always go to sleep at eight, you're getting PLENTY of sleep even with my clock. And you don't see Katharine and Caitlyn complaining about my alarm. Leave me alone, the both of you. I'm going to sleep until breakfast." I lay back down and cuddled into the warmth.  
"You are not. You are going to get up now. If we have to, then so do you." Parvati smiled coldly at me.  
"No," I said shortly.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes you are." Lavender grabbed my forearm and tugged me out of bed. I fell onto the floor and cursed.  
"Fine." I stood up and dressed quickly in tight jean capri pants, and a light blue shirt. Over it, I wore a Jean jacket. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and slipped on my light blue Nikes with the strap-back (you know what I mean). I put on the charm bracelet Harry gave me to add the last touch.  
I went downstairs. There was no one there, except for Parvati and Lavender. I was lucky that the other two girls in my dorm were heavy sleepers, or I'd have them on my case all the time, too. Ugh, sometimes people could be so annoying.  
I sat on the couch and tried to catch up on my missed sleep. Unfortunately for me, I had the habit of not being able to sleep on a couch. It had really all started when I was twelve, I had fallen asleep on the sitting room couch, and woken up levitating six feet into the air. My cousin Shawn, who was three years older than me, had been staying at my house for the summer break. He always loved to tease me, so, of course, while I'd slept, he'd decided to punish me. Shawn had began levitating me up in the air. I was lucky I'd woken up just when I had, because he was just about getting ready to pelt me into the ceiling. I'd been traumatized ever since.  
Harry and Seamus came down about five minutes after we had. It seemed that they couldn't sleep for any longer, and the pre-game tension was high. Harry tiredly fell onto the couch beside me and ran his hand through his hair.  
"What's wrong Harry? You look half-dead."  
His shoulders slumped as he replied just a bit scathingly, "Oh, thanks so much, Nicky. I was just dying to hear someone say that."  
"Sorry. You just look really tired, is all."  
"Not only do I look it, I am. I only got to sleep three hours ago."  
"That's not good. Not good at all. You want, uh, a shoulder massage, maybe? It might help you fall asleep for a while longer," I suggested uncertainly.  
"I'd love one, but I don't want to be asleep for the game. I might take you up on the massage after, though."  
"What makes you thing I'd still be willing to give you one?" I teased.  
"Because you're wonderful, and kind, and caring, and please, I want one after the game."  
"Fine, I'll give you a massage after you beat Slytherin. If you lose, then I don't think you deserve one of my famous massages," I said, joking.  
"If we lose, then I don't think Malfoy will let us live!" Lizzie called as she walked down the stairs into the Common Room. "He'll probably gloat so much, we'll die of exhaustion!"  
"He's not so bad once you get to know him. I mean, yeah, he still likes to smirk and be sarcastic, but really, he isn't as evil as everyone thinks," I said to her as she pranced over to an armchair.  
"Nicky, I hate to burst your bubble of good will and peace toward Malfoys, but he really is 'that bad'. I mean, he tried to hex me when I had my back turned, he calls Hermione a mudblood, and he's always a jerk to Ron. Malfoy is dangerous. He isn't a nice person. When it comes down to his family, well, his father is like a--" he paused and considered his words, "he's like a great big vampire bat, with huge fangs."   
"'Vampire bat'? Really? I hardly think you should be criticizing people, Harry. We all have our faults. I have many, MANY flaws. So do you, if you want to be personal about it. But, the matter remains the same, it's not fair to criticize others, and it's certainly not right to pick at their parents. I think you're just being stubborn."  
"Yeah, well, maybe I am. But, you haven't met Lucius Malfoy. I know I shouldn't critique Malfoy's parents," he admitted. "But, he makes it impossible to like him."  
"Does he now? Well, to me, it seems that he has been just short of chivalrous. Alright, maybe not to you, but he's been overly nice to me," I shut my mouth quickly. Oh, I SHOULDN'T have said that.  
"Excuse me?" Harry inquired. I could tell that under his calm exterior, a spark was beginning to flare. His green eyes looked pointedly at me. I tried not to squirm under his harsh and calculating gaze.  
"Look, he was nice enough to remember my birthday." Oops. There goes cool, calm, and collected Nicole, I thought bitterly to myself. Harry's eyes widened and I bit my tongue. I had done enough damage with my big mouth.  
"Oh? He remembered your birthday? Did he happen to buy you a gift?" his head tilted slightly, and I knew I had struck a nerve with my blunder.  
"Oh, just a little one, nothing huge....." I mumbled, trailing off.  
"What was it Nicole?" I now knew positively that Harry's possessive and controlling side was beginning to make an appearance. I bit my lower lip as I considered my answer.  
"It was a hair comb....made of, uh....." I left off there.  
"Made of WHAT?" he asked coldly.  
"White g-gold," I stuttered slightly.  
He could tell I was still leaving something out. "And?"  
"Opals, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds," I whispered looking at the floor.  
"Lord! He must really like you!" Lizzie exclaimed from her chair. That girl was so daft, sometimes.  
Harry silenced her with a look. "And WHEN exactly were you planning to bring all this out into the open?"  
"And that's not all," Parvati said from across the room. She was smiling cruelly at me. She was a------never mind. "He also gave her a quill, a diary, and a ring."  
I raised my gaze to Harry. He was staring at me with a fixed expression. I cringed, visibly. "What else did he give to you?" Harry whispered. His voice was so cold that I would swear that it could have frozen the lake through. I looked at the floor again.  
"Well, I saw a white rose with black edges on her nightstand. Does that count?" Lavender asked from beside Parvati. She had the identical smug look that Parvati was wearing.  
"He gave you a rose, then. So, it's a rose, a book and quill, a comb, and a ring. Is that all?" Harry looked like he was trying, and failing, to stay calm and fight off his anger.  
"No," I whispered, still not looking into his face.  
"What else?" I could hear sadness, and disappointment in his voice. God, that alone made me guilty! If his voice had been a stone, then the stone would have been etched with extreme pain.  
"A necklace, and a cloak, and that's all."  
"The necklace you got at breakfast? Yes, it all fits." He was sitting straight as a rod, with his fists clenching at his sides.  
"I am so sorry, Harry. I was intending to tell you, but I just didn't because--"  
"Lying to me would be better than telling me that you were accepting gifts from a SLYTHERIN." I shook my head.  
"No, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin everything."  
"Well, you've certainly failed that point," he said coldly, standing and storming out the portrait hole.  
"Sh*t!" I yelled. I stood up and went over to Lavender and Parvati, the DEMON Girls. "You--you...are...dead..." I said slowly. I suddenly lost control of myself. I punched Lavender in the face and kicked Parvati in the shin, all so fast that neither had time to fight me back. I turned around, ignoring the fact that they were both crying, and that I'd heard the sharp 'crack' of a bone breaking when I'd punched Lavender.  
I ran out the portrait hole and down the stairs. I would find Harry, I vowed to myself, and I would make him believe me. I would make ME believe me. I ran full-speed into the Great Hall. I stopped at the door and scanned the room for Harry. He wasn't there, I hadn't really expected him to go somewhere public. The room was nearly deserted. The high ceiling was stormy and I heard thunder rolling from outside.  
I spun around and ran out the door. My tennis shoes made a racket, slapping hard on the floor as I dashed outside. I shoved the doors open. Outside, it was raining hard. The ground was muddy and wet. I ran down the front lawn, my feet slipping in the soaked shoes. I could hardly see; it was nearly as dark as night, because of the pouring rain. I turned around in a circle, searching for a familiar landmark. My wet hair was wet and straggly.  
A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the dark landscape. I jumped at the sudden light, and then fell down when the crack of thunder followed shortly. I landed on the ground in a puddle of mud. The muddy water splattered all over my already soaked clothes. Why didn't I just go jump in the lake? It would be a quicker way to die than being frozen to death.  
Summoning the last of my courage and what little strength I had left, I pulled myself up onto my feet. I was nearly frozen. Another lightning bolt shot through the sky, and I saw the outline of a tree ahead. The wild wind was whipping my hair, and the branches of the trees, wildly around.  
I stumbled blindly ahead to the tree, my arms outstretched before me to feel my way. My face was cut by one of the flailing branches, just as another branch came whistling down, lashing at my shoulder. I fell back down into the mud. I threw out my left hand to break my fall. Another branch whipped down and slashed across my forehead. The heel of my hand crashed into a knot on the tree, and I heard another crack, this time not thunder, but bones. I clutched my hand to my chest and rolled onto my back. The trees branches weren't whipping in the wind as much anymore, though the gale was no less. I didn't worry about this, at least the leaves blocked some of the cold rain and hail.  
I pulled myself wearily into a sitting position, leaning back, using the thick trunk of the tree for support. I looked at my hand, but I could hardly see it. My wrist felt swollen, and I couldn't rotate it. I felt my face with the other hand, and found that I had a gash across my cheek. It was bleeding profusely. I raised the hem of my jacket to the cut, and tried to control the blood flow. It was no use.  
I don't know how long I sat there, but I know that it was more than half an hour. I finally yanked up the last dregs of my energy, and forced myself to stand. I wobbled but I could walk, just barely. I stumbled up the lawn, but only made it half way. I fell forward on my knees and sat down with my legs under me.  
My brain wasn't acting right. It was telling me that everything would be okay if I just lie down and took a long nap. But, a vague thought kept running through my head. It was saying, if you lie down, you'll die of exhaustion and cold. I fell backward and passed out.  
===============  
Those voices. What were they saying? I tried to bring my thoughts together. I was wet. I was being carried by someone. Who was it? Where was I? What had I been doing before I'd blacked-out? Who was I? Oh, wait, I remember, I'm the girl whose life fell apart in one half hour, Nicole Stevens.  
"I found her outside....I was going to the Quidditch Pitch....I think it was the Whomping Willow....covered in mud....blood all over...broken wrist...will she be okay?" The voice was one of worry and concern. It was from the person carrying me.  
"I don't know...we'll take her to the hospital wing...rest..."  
The voices were coming through clearer now. One was a boy, one was a woman. The boy was carrying me, cradling me in his arms. The woman was somewhere on the right.  
My body felt horrible. It felt like I'd been frozen through, beaten, and slashed. I was lip, and couldn't move. I opened my eyes a bit. Everything was blurry.  
"Indtgtwhrmi?" I mumbled incoherently. Hmm, I hadn't meant to say it like that.  
"Oh, thank the gods," the boy's voice said. "What happened Nicole?"  
How did he know my name? "I need to go. My head hurts. Where am I?" At least they'd been complete thoughts.  
"Nicole, don't try to move. We're taking you to the hospital wing. You're at Hogwarts." I obeyed his command and stayed still. My vision was still too blurry to see anything. Whoever was carrying me was very strong. He acted as though I weighed fifty pounds (about twenty-three kg). I blinked repeatedly to try and bring my vision back into focus.  
I turned my head as I heard a door creak open. The boy walked through the door and I heard a new voice.  
"Minerva, what happened to her? The girl's bloodied all over."  
"Poppy, she was outside on the lawn. It's possible she ran into the Whomping Willow. Her wrist is broken and she's got cuts on her face and back."  
"Yes, yes, tell me later. Go lay her on a bed." The woman's voice was strict and commanding. I was carried over to a bed, where I was gently laid down on the covers. I saw a woman standing over me. "Here, drink this dear." She tilted the goblet to my lips and I drank the warm liquid gladly. It brought my vision back.  
I was in the Hospital wing. It was dark. The nurse bent over me looking at my face.  
"I--I'm cold," I whispered.  
"Minerva," the lady turned to McGonagall, "go fetch a PepperUp Potion for me please. She'll freeze."  
"Yes, of course."  
The nurse held the goblet for me as I drank. It was warm and burned my throat. Steam came pouring out of my ears, but I was warmer.  
Madam Pomfrey softly raised my wrist for a closer inspection. "It's broken, no doubt. She'll need for it to be set. I can't use a bone-mending spell on it, because there's muscle damage, as well." She laid my hand on the bed. "And these cuts will not heal completely by magic, not with the Whomping Willow's magic fighting it." She took her wand from her pocket. "Close your eyes dear. Disinfectio! Repartem Tissio!" She repeated the spells on the other cut. It wasn't a good feeling, it stung. "Now, can you sit up, dear?"  
In answer, I moved into a sitting position. Madam Pomfrey propped up pillows behind me. She used the disinfecting and healing spells on my wounded shoulder. I leaned back on the pillows. "Who carried me here?" I asked hoarsely. I hadn't seen the boy; he'd backed off when the nurse began working.  
"I did," he said, stepping out of the shadows. It was Draco. Why was it always him? Every time I turned a corner, there he was. "I was on my way to the Quidditch Pitch. The match is in a half hour and I wanted to be early."  
"Thanks." He shook his head, his bangs falling in wet tendrils across his forehead.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you might want to head down to the Quidditch Pitch, now," the nurse suggested. He nodded and walked out of the room.  
I had decided that I didn't really need to explain what I'd been doing, but apparently it wasn't enough for McGonagall that I had chosen not to. "What were you doing outside Miss Stevens?"  
Oh, well. "I--I was looking for Harry."  
"Are you saying that he might be outside wandering about, too?" asked the nurse worriedly.  
"N--not likely. He's probably--cough--somewhere inside--cough--the castle."  
"But you don't know where?"  
"N--no. It's not like he'd tell anyone--cough--where he was going to--cough--storm off to."  
"'Stormed off'? Please tell us the whole story, Miss Stevens," the Professor asked.  
"I don't--cough--want to. It's not--cough--really my favorite story. Could you please--cough--wait a while--cough--for me to have time to make up a good one to tell?"  
"No Miss Stevens, I want the truth."  
"No, no I can assure you that you don't," I told her.  
"Yes, I do."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes, I really do."  
"No--"  
"Miss Stevens, don't play games with me. I will hear the truth from either you or Mr. Potter. So I will hear it no matter what."  
"Yeah, but--cough--I could put off serious punishment if I just let you go wring the truth out of Harry."  
"Punishment is the last thing I am aiming to give you, Miss Stevens."  
"Maybe that's true now, but you haven't heard the truth. Once you did, it'd be the first thing on your list."  
"Well, tell me and let's find out."  
"Oh, alright. Well, Harry was talking with me in the Common Room. Lizzie came down and said that if the Slytherins won, Draco would be bragging. So, I defended him and said that he wasn't so bad. Harry started pointing out all the things he'd done, and I told him accidentally that Draco had remembered my birthday gift. Well, Harry wasn't very happy at that. But then those--uh, Parvati and Lavender, I mean, told him about some other things he'd given me, and Harry got really mad. He was seething. He stood up and stormed out of the portrait hole. Well....I sorta' got very upset. I hit Lavender, and kicked Parvati. Then--"  
"Excuse me? You hit another student?"  
"Uh, yes ma'am."  
"Go on."  
"Alright," I said drearily. "I followed out after Harry. He hadn't gone to the Great Hall, so I went outside. It was pouring, and I could barely see. But, I stumbled over to this huge tree. I was cut on my face twice and once on my shoulder by the branches. Then, I fell and tried to break my fall with my hand. I heard a bone break as my hand hit the tree's trunk. After a while, I made myself stand up and walk back to school, but I couldn't make it. I think I fell down before I blacked out."  
"Well, it all fits. Poppy, set the girl's wrist and let her go fetch some clean clothes. Miss Stevens, if you would like to shower, you may. The moment you're finished with all that, you will come to my office and I will escort you to the Headmaster's office."  
"I know where his office is, you don't have to lead me."  
"Maybe not, but as much as I trust you, students tend to do the strangest thing when they believe they are going to be in trouble." I nodded, and she left, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
"Alright. Let me get my setting kit." She walked away and came back carrying a small box. She opened it and took out a roll of bandage and some tape. "I don't trust this to magic," she explained. The woman began delicately wrapping around the bandage; around the wrist, up onto the back of my hand, in-between my thumb and forefinger. She did this process several times before she was satisfied. Madam Pomfrey put a layer of tape over it, and said, "Stiffissium!" The cast-like bandage hardened even more, so that I could only move my fingers. "How is that, dear?"  
I flexed my fingers, "Thanks. I should be fine."  
"Come back in a week, and I'll check it again. It's water resistant, so you can shower with it on."  
"Alright," I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She had obviously given me a strengthening potion. I waved goodbye to her and walked out the door. Draco was standing against the wall outside. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be playing Quidditch."  
"Don't I know it? Potter's gone missing. Weasley asked for half an hour to try and find him," he sounded slightly concerned. "Do you know where he is?" I looked blankly at him. "Hello? Nicole? I asked you if you knew where Potter is."  
"No, no I don't. I don't know where he'd have gone. When he left that other time, he just said he walked around the castle," I muttered to myself. "Oh, no. I think I might actually know."  
"Tell me where you think he might be," he said.  
"Well, you see, he's really not very happy with me, or you."  
"Oh, good I've finally achieved my life goal, I managed to make him angry," Draco scoffed with his usual air. "Now, seriously, a bit more specific."  
"You see, he's really, really mad. He might be somewhere we'd least expect. He might just be where we would look last."  
"And?"  
"He might be in the Common Room," I suggested uncertainly.  
"Alright, then you can look there, and I'll just walk around twiddling my thumbs, shall I?"  
"Shut up. You will go walk around the castle. And I'll go get some clean clothes, I'm soaked."  
"Yes, but it looks good on you. She is sporting a wet, bloody, grunge look," he said like an announcer.  
"Did I tell you, Draco, that I was serious about the 'shut up' thing?"  
"Oh, no, you forgot to mention that. Okay, I'll go walk around the castle, you'll go change. Right?"  
"Yeah." I turned around and went up the stairs to the portrait hole. The fat lady was asleep in her frame. "Hey! Hello?"  
"Wh--what?" she asked sleepily.  
"Tempus." The portrait swung forward, and I walked in. Harry wasn't there. Had I really expected him to be there? No, not really. I went up the girl's staircase. The door to my dorm was open a bit. I wondered at this and pushed the door open farther. I saw a piece of paper lying on my freshly made bed.  
A house elf was bustling around the room cleaning. It saw me and squeaked, "Oh, Miss! Dobby is sorry, Miss."  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Thanks for making my bed."  
"Dobby likes making Miss's bed. Dobby thinks work is fun."  
"Really? Alright then. Do you know where Harry Potter is, Dobby?"  
"Harry Potter is Miss's friend?" he asked in his high-pitched voice.  
"He was, but I don't think he'll ever be my friend again after what I've done," I said wearily, sitting on my bed and picking up the paper.  
"Oh, Harry Potter is very kind, Miss. Harry Potter will surely forgive you. He saved Dobby from the Malfoy's three years ago, Miss."  
"You belonged to Draco's family?"  
"Yes, Miss."  
I nodded and unfolded the paper. It was a letter. It said:  
Well, I didn't expect it. Was I the only one who didn't see? Hermione says that it really all started on the train. She won't tell me why she says that though. Says I have to ask you. No one besides Ron and Hermione knows where I am. I'd like to be alone. I'm blowing off the Quidditch Game altogether.  
Ron certainly isn't being helpful. Some of the things he said have been outrageous. One was that Malfoy brainwashed you with the Imperius Curse. But, no, I know that it isn't so. I know that you chose for it to be that way. I wish it had ended differently. I really do.  
Hermione says to talk with you, that you'll explain everything. But, what more is there to be said? I don't really need anything more than I've heard. I don't think I could take it.  
Maybe we'll be able to patch up our friendship one day, maybe not. I can't change the past, or I would've a long time ago.  
Harry  
Tears started flowing uncontrolled onto the letter. I folded it up and laid it on my bed.  
"What's wrong Miss?" Dobby asked concernedly.  
"He hates me."  
"No, no, Harry Potter doesn't hate you. Harry Potter would never do that. Dobby knows Harry Potter cares about you."  
"How do you know that?" I asked, still sobbing unrestrainedly.  
"A few days ago, Harry Potter visited Dobby in the kitchens. He told Dobby about his American girlfriend. He said he was in love with her."  
"Yeah, but that was then, this is now. Times change, and so do appearances."  
"No, Harry Potter was telling the truth. He said he'd always love her."  
"Oh, what have I done?" I asked myself. Well, you screwed up, for one. I got some fresh clothes and changed quickly. I had to give my wet and bloody clothes to Dobby for special care. I put on sandals, and walked out the door with a farewell wave at him.  
"Come see Dobby sometime in the kitchens," he called out after me.  
"Sure." I ran down the stairs and over to the portrait hole. It swung over just as I reached it.  
"...Can't find him anywhere," Fred was muttering to himself. He saw me and asked, "Nicky, d'you know where Harry is?"  
"No, I don't know where he's gone. Have you seen Hermione?"  
"Er, yeah. I think she's in the library. And Ron's there, as well."  
"But, you're positive Harry's not there?"  
"They both said they can't find him."  
"Yeah, well, they would. I'm going down there to see for myself. I don't care what McGonagall...." I left off.  
"What happened to your arm?" he asked.  
"Broken wrist. I fell."  
"Oh, and your face?"  
I felt my cheek and forehead, "Just scrapes. Look, I really have to go."  
"Oh, yeah. No problem," he held open the portrait.  
"Thanks." I walked out and hurried away. I was walking down the stairs when I saw a sight to chill the bone. Or, at least, it did to me; Harry and Draco.  
Harry had his wand out, pointing it at Draco. Draco was standing with his back against the stone wall. His hair was tousled, and he had a bloody nose. A cut was blossoming with blood on his left cheek. I froze, watching, waiting.  
".....you just couldn't stand it, just couldn't bear that I had something you didn't. It's just like first year when you were jealous that I had the skill to be a seeker. And you didn't. You were jealous. And I know you don't care about her, really."  
"That's not true," Draco said hoarsely. "I do care about her. More than you ever will. And, maybe she doesn't feel the same way, I don't know. What I do know is how I feel. And if you want to know how much I care about her--" don't say it Draco--"I love her. I'm in love with her. You're not. You may think you are but--"  
"Shut up," Harry whispered so softly that I could barely hear.  
I suddenly regained the use of my legs. I rushed down the stairs, causing both boys to look at me. I walked over to Harry and took his wand from him. He didn't fight to stop me. I stuck it in my pocket.  
"What're you doing here?" Harry asked.  
"What does it look like? I'm stopping you from murdering a fellow classmate. Draco," I said, turning to him, "Go, leave, now. Go talk to Professor Snape. See if he can fix your cuts. Harry, come with me," I ordered. I pulled him away by the arm and dragged him up the stairs.  
"I wasn't going to kill him," Harry said.  
I didn't stop walking. "It certainly looked like you were."  
"Well, I wasn't."  
"You can tell that to the headmaster. I'm in no mood to hear it."  
We walked the rest of the way in silence. As we arrived at the stone gargoyle, it jumped aside, and the door opened. Professor Snape walked out, looking surly.  
"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be out showing off Potter?"  
"Professor, we've come to see the headmaster. Draco Malfoy is looking for you. Now, if you'd excuse us we have to be going."  
"The headmaster is busy. He does not need to be bothered by the ramblings of two students."  
"I can assure you, he is expecting me. Professor McGonagall told me to come."  
"Very well," he snapped stalking off.  
Harry and I went through the door and stepped onto the moving staircase.  
We stopped at the landing and I pushed open the door. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the desk. He looked up as we walked in.  
"Ah, Nicole. I've been waiting. You found our missing seeker then."  
"Yes, sir. Are you going to cancel the match? Because both of the team's seekers are not in fit condition."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, sir, I'm afraid it is," Harry said as we both took a chair in front of the old man's desk.  
"Please, would you kindly tell me what happened from the beginning?"  
Harry nodded and began telling his story from the beginning until when I'd broken in on his fight with Draco. Then it was my turn.  
"Well, after Harry stomped out of the room, things got out of hand. I went over to Parvati and Lavender, kicked and hit them, respectively. Lavender's nose broke, I think. I ran to the Great Hall, looking for him. When I saw he wasn't there, I ran outside. I couldn't see because of the rain. I ran into a tree and got cut on my face and shoulder. I fell and broke my wrist on the tree trunk. I sat there for a while, before I got really cold. I tried to get back up to school, but I fell down and fainted.  
"When I woke up," I continued, "I was being carried. I couldn't see or hear well. I was carried to the Hospital wing and given a couple of potions. When I asked later who had carried me, I was answered by Draco, who left right after to the pitch. Professor McGonagall told me to go change clothes and then come straight to her office once I was done there. She left and I was healed and had my bone set by Madam Pomfrey. I went outside, where Draco was waiting. He said that Harry was gone and no one could find him.  
"I told him to go look around the castle. Then I went and got some clothes. There was a letter on my bed. A house elf named Dobby was there cleaning. I talked to him, before opening the letter. I read it and ran down to the Common Room. Fred was coming inside. I asked him if he knew where Harry was, and he didn't. Then I asked him if he knew where Hermione was. He said she was in the library, so I was on my way there when I saw Harry and Draco.  
"Harry had Draco virtually pinned against the wall, at wand-point. I heard them talking and--"  
"How much did you hear?" asked Harry quickly.  
"I heard enough. Then I stopped Harry from blowing Draco's brains out, and here we are!"  
"Very well. Harry, fifteen points from Gryffindor for injuring another student. Nicole, thirty points from Gryffindor for the same thing. And Mr. Malfoy has not done any wrongdoing so no points will be taken from Slytherin. You may go."  
I stood up, feeling guilty about hitting the girls. I walked back with Harry to Gryffindor tower. I went up to my dorm, and fell onto my bed. Within a second, I was fast asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry Ring  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
Summary: Nicole wonders about the future. Nicole wonders about Draco. Nicole just pretty much wonders. Oh, and she wakes up in the middle of the night.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 'I'm the Black against your white' song belongs to M and me. Don't take it and say it's your, or you'll be sorry.  
Author notes: Thanks to Estella for reviewing. Thanks to my beta-Kjirsten. Thanks to Sam-girl and Erin, and M, 'cause I needed some more OC's. Thanks to Unregistered for telling me I'm not doing so badly, but I could improve. I'll try.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chp. 10-- In Which Nicole Wonders About the Future, and Is Forced to Answer A Difficult Question  
------Written by M, we intend to start a band, M's the songwriter I give all credit to her. If you want more of her lyrics, e-mail me, and I'll get 'em to you, M came up with this in about five minutes. I know, I watched her write it. Sam's a lead vocal, as am I.  
I'm the black against your white,  
I'm the darkness of your light, your light, your light  
I stand out when it's bright,  
You don't blend when it's night....Yeah  
I sit when you stand,  
You call when I demand, I demand, I demand  
I talk when you're quiet,  
And I pretend not to mind it.....Oh no  
You hang with the 'In' crowd,  
I wanna' shout-out-loud, wanna' shout, wanna' shout  
You go watch the game,  
I go to the mall and hang....Yeah  
You drive a fancy car,  
I'm strummin' on my guitar, strummin' on, strummin' on  
You're everybody's friend,  
I never am in the end....oh no  
I'm sittin' home alone,  
You're talkin' on the phone, talkin' on, talkin' on the phone  
You turn you're stereo on high,  
I can only turn my head and sigh....Yeah-----  
The End. Thanks to M.  
Christmas was drawing near. There was a thick layer of snow covering the ground by now, and everyone despised the long treks down the lawn to Hagrids' cabin. I had decided not to return home. It wasn't worth the long train ride. I had owled my parents a letter saying that I wouldn't be home and that I was having a great time here. Though this wasn't entirely the truth.  
Since the day of the match (it had been a rematch, Gryffindor had won 170 to 240), Harry and I had tried to forget what had happened. It was difficult, but Harry had finally decided to forgive and forget. I had apologized profusely for everything, even the things I hadn't done. Of course I hadn't told him about the train or detention (stop looking at me like that- I didn't tell him because he didn't ask), but the rest of it I had explained.  
Parvati had been considerably colder to me since the 'incident'. I think that I might have offended her for some reason. Go figure. Lavender had been equally cruel to me, if not more so. I had indeed broken her nose, and it had been bruised for weeks. I wondered at her behavior though, I'd apologized, hadn't I? No, come to think of it, I hadn't. Then THAT was the reason she'd shredded all four of my goose-down pillows! Oh, well, that girl hadn't deserved an apology. Neither had Parvati, but she threatened to murder me while I was sleeping if I didn't. So, there you are!  
Draco had kept well away, letting Harry's and my relationship mend. He hadn't stopped being a jerk to Harry, but he was respectful to me. Draco had seemed very distant of late, though; like he didn't see me, but saw things only he could see. We had continued working on our project, but often we would just trade the book between weeks.  
It was only half a week until Christmas, and nearly time for the beginning of break. At the end of dinner Dumbledore stood up.  
"As some of you may have noticed, the school list called for dress robes. This is because this year we are having a Yule Ball. I know it is out of the ordinary, but I feel that it is a good way to initiate inter-house relationships. Of course, you may invite someone from your own house, but it is not mandatory. Dress robes will be worn to the Ball. It will be from six 'o clock until midnight. All years are invited this year! Thank you." He sat down in his chair.  
There was murmuring from all over the hall. Heads turned to gape at Dumbledore. Most of the faces were showing surprise and happiness, but for a select few, it was one of absolute horror. I looked at Dumbledore with no emotion. It hadn't surprised me, and really shouldn't have surprised anyone else. I noticed Harry looking at me, his eyes asking the unsaid question.  
"Yes, Harry. I'll go to the Ball with you. I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else."  
"I thought you would, I just wanted to check, you know, just to make sure."  
"Oh, Harry give it up! I didn't mean any of it. Now, please stop pestering me. I thought you were over it."  
"I am. I am!" he repeated at the skeptical look on my face. "But bugger it if I'm going to just forget it ever happened. Am I still allowed to question you sometimes? It's not that I don't trust you. I do entirely. But, it's that I don't want to lose you, ever." My face burned with embarrassment, even though no one had been listening to us. Everyone had learned just to ignore us when we were on the subject of 'that day', as it had come to be called by the Gryffindors.  
"I know Harry. I don't want to lose you either." He put a comforting arm around my shoulders, and I was content, for the time being. But had I looked up just then, I would have seen Draco look sadly down at his plate. Luckily though, I was oblivious to the moods of anyone else.  
I walked with the rest of the Gryffindors up to Gryffindor tower after dinner. Instead of staying in the Common Room and listening to Lizzie's chatter, I walked wearily up to my room. Neither Parvati nor Lavender were in the dorm, but Katharine was. She was the one person, besides Lizzie and Hermione that is, that had consoled me in my distraught state last month.  
Katharine was sitting on her bed, painting her fingernails, and listening to her Wizard Wireless (it was playing a song by the Weird Sisters). I walked over to her and she looked up, "Nicky, need to talk?"  
"Not this time, no. Why?"  
"You look sad. Like you've been wearing yourself out, trying to keep your emotions hidden." This girl should become a shrink. She was perfect at analyzing people. Katharine could probably have even unraveled the complex workings of Draco's mind.  
It had surprised me the first day I'd met her, when I'd come up the stairs to the dorm for the first time. She had said 'Hi, I'm Katharine. Nice to meet you. Are you unhappy?' and I had just stood staring blankly at her. I hadn't been feeling too great after the train ride, after Draco. So, from that instant on, she had been able to read me like a copy of 'TeenWitch Weekly'.  
I realized suddenly that I hadn't answered her yet, so I tried to think of a good excuse to cover up my silence.  
"Sorry Katharine, I was thinking about my dress robes," I lied. "I think they need to be taken in a couple of inches. But, I've been feeling fine. I haven't been wearing myself out." This was a lie, too. I hated to lie to her, because I knew that she knew if it wasn't true.  
"Okay," she said resignedly, going back to her nails. "But remember, Nicole, I'll always be here if you need to talk."  
"Yeah, sure. Who're you going to the ball with?" I changed the subject abruptly.  
"Oh, I don't know yet. I think I'll ask Dean." She always loved to do things her way. Actually, she had a good chance with Dean. Katharine's long brunette hair and delicate features made her desirable. The one reason a guy might not want to go out with her, was that she could tell what you were feeling. This tended to make her a little bit forward, but usually it wasn't a problem.  
"I'm going w-"  
"Harry," she finished. I raised my eyebrows and she explained, "Come on Nicky! Everyone saw you two at dinner. I mean, the look he was giving you was something to the extent of 'I wouldn't mind if I died a virgin, because she's here with me'. How could you not go with him? He was looking at you like you were all he could see. And, you should go with that idea. I mean, he's trusted you this far, after all you've done. And-" I sniggered, trying to turn it into a cough. "And Harry is really determined to keep you."  
"Keeping me? Keeping me! Oh, wow, I'm a possession now, am I? Look, I'm Harry's. I'm all his. He has no competition. None whatsoever."  
"Oh, really? From what I've heard, he's got BIG competition. It's him verses Malfoy, again. Now, look, I know you want to pretend it's not true, but guess what, it IS."  
"I'm not PRETENDING about anything! I am solely Harry's! Leave me alone about it. I know I made mistakes. I know I screwed up badly. If I could I'd go back and change it, but-"  
"But you wouldn't. If you had it all to do over, you would make the SAME mistake. Or, you'd change it so that you were with Malfoy," she added as an afterthought.  
"I wouldn't," I spluttered. "I'd never! How could you suggest that?"  
"Because it's true," she stated firmly. I stared open-mouthed at her before stalking over to my bed and flopping down angrily on the covers. I pulled the draperies around me, shutting everything out.  
She's right, a little unwelcome voice commented.  
Shut it, you!  
But I'm your conscience, my dear girl. This is my job. I have to pester you with what you'd rather not think of. All good consciences go about and do this. Well, not dear Katharine's, because she's pure and chaste all the way through. Now you, on the other hand, are very different. I know what you've thought. Sometimes, at night, you'd mutter 'Draco' in a very passionate and loving voice.  
Bug off! I thought fiercely. You have no right! This is my mind, and I order you to get out.  
Oh, but I am not done being thoroughly irritating, dear. Of course, I'd rather be in Mr. Malfoy's head, just to see. But, you are mildly entertaining, so I suppose I'll stick with you. I am enjoying this, though.  
Enjoying this? You are enjoying this!? You little-  
My dear girl, this is no time for name-calling. I am simply helping you to find the better you.  
Too bad, I thought, I don't have a better self. If I did, then I'd be just peachy. Heck, I might even be downstairs, sitting in Harry's lap!  
Oh, don't refrain, my dear! Go on ahead! I'd love to be there, reminding you that you'd rather it be D-  
"Shut up!" I yelled into the silence.  
"I DIDN'T say anything!!!" Katharine yelled testily.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean you. I was telling myself to shut up. Sorry for disturbing you."  
Mwahahahahahahah, the voice laughed meanly.  
Oh, you evil little-  
My dear, I am not evil. If I were evil, I wouldn't be in your mind. I'd be with someone who wasn't evil. You, my dear child, are the evil one. I am the sane, good one. You are the evil, lying one.  
I am NOT evil! AND I happen to be perfectly sane! But if you'd fu-  
Please don't use profanity. I know how that thought would have ended, it stated primly.  
You satanic demon! Is that better?  
Much.  
Alright, well, with all due respect, would you please go to he-  
No swearing, my dear.  
Right, then, please go away.  
As you wish.  
I lay back down and sighed. The voice had been right, sort of. I knew I wasn't evil. I loved Harry, but I wasn't sure exactly how I loved him. I wasn't sure I was in love with him. Now Draco was a different matter. I knew he was dangerous. I knew he could turn on me at any moment. I knew what he was capable of.  
Draco could hurt me in more ways than one. He could hurt me physically, which was likely to happen no matter what, even unintentionally. He could hurt me emotionally, which I knew he tried to avoid, but still. He had the power to hurt me so much.  
Harry was entirely different. He wouldn't put his hands on me if it would be painful to me. He wouldn't dream of emotionally scarring me, though it happens. And he wasn't dangerous, like Draco. He had so much to offer me that Draco didn't.  
Draco could offer me many things Harry never could. He would be able to give me anything I ever wanted. He could protect me, which Harry could do, but there was the ever constant threat of Voldemort to him. Draco offered all the romantic fantasies, and a little more. He was just near perfect. He was smart and cunning, dangerous and powerful, and he could be tender, at times. Harry offered most of these qualities, but he still left room for wanting.  
I hadn't even taken off my shoes when I fell asleep. Little did I know, that I wasn't the only one weighing choices that evening........  
=============  
I woke up after only five hours sleep. Something was nagging at the edge of my brain. It was like what you feel when you've forgotten to pack something on a long trip. I pulled back the hangings around my bed and stood up. My new alarm clock (mind you, it was the same style as the last, mwahahahaha) said the time was one 'o clock. I rubbed my eyes and walked to my trunk.  
I rummaged through it and dug out Draco's cloak. I pulled it on, and fastened the silver chain at the throat. Then I grabbed my wand and headed down the stairs to the Common Room.  
In here, the fire had died down to a few smoldering embers. No one was up now, thankfully. I made my way past chairs and forgotten school bags to the portrait hole. I pushed it open and stepped out. "Lumos," I whispered into the darkness. The tip of my wand lit up, and I made my way down the hall.  
It was eerie in the dark. Statues seemed to loom suddenly out of the shadows in front of me. I turned left and walked down the marble staircase. Too bad no one had mentioned Filch. If I'd known about him, I would have stayed in bed, but no! Of all the people Harry had told me about, he just had to forget to tell me that Filch roamed the halls at night!  
I tripped over my untied shoelace, and stumbled down a stair. I heard a hiss from near my feet. There was a cat sitting on the step below. It was looking at me with mistrust. I leaned down and scratched it behind the ears. The tabby cat mewed and licked my hand. I had always been a cat person.  
"Where are you, my sweet?" came Filch's voice from the landing above me. I realized that this was his cat. It mewed, and I began running down the stairs, away from the sound of his voice. My shoes slapped loudly on the marble stairs, I didn't slow down though. I kept running. Before long I was out of breath. I saw the front doors ahead and shoved them open.  
Upon stepping out I was met by the harshly cold winter air. It blew my hair into my face. I closed the door behind me and trudged down the front lawn. I was heading towards the lake; to the tree that I'd leaned on with Harry, before anything had caused his mistrust of me. When I had not betrayed his love.  
"I-I didn't betray him," I spluttered to the night air. "I didn't." It was no problem convincing the starry sky, or even the air, but it was the dark that seemed to reject me. It just loomed over, ignoring what I'd said. Ignoring me altogether.  
I suddenly realized how alone I was. I was utterly and completely on my own. It wasn't just being outside alone, but it was being alone in the world. In life. Harry wouldn't understand that no matter how often he was around me, he would never be able stop the waves of loneliness that washed over me. Draco might be able to. But, it was very unlikely that he would understand my problem. Unless-- no, he just wouldn't understand.  
As I came closer the tree, I saw someone sitting at the roots. As I neared, Draco raised his eyes to mine. I realized now the feeling I'd felt. It was the ring. His ring had called me to him. Draco needed me. Needed my help.  
I walked over and kneeled beside him. He had his knees drawn up to his chin with his hands clasped around them, and was looking younger than I'd ever seen him. His grey eyes looked up into mine. They mirrored what I'd been feeling moments ago. He was feeling alone, abandoned, but there was another-and even sadder-- emotion hidden deep beneath the cold, stony gaze.  
"Draco, I know how you feel," I whispered, my breath rising in steam.  
"No, you don't."  
"Alright, then. I don't."  
"What?" he asked, concealing his surprise, but I knew him well enough to be able to tell what he was feeling.  
"I said that I didn't know, then."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because you told me so."  
"Maybe I was lying," he suggested.  
"Maybe you were," I replied, sitting next to him. "You want to know what I think?" I asked, looking at him.  
"No." He continued looking at the black lake.  
"Well, too bad, because you're going to hear me out anyway. I think I do know how you feel. And do you know how I know that?"  
"Enlighten me," he mumbled wearily.  
"Alright, I will. You told me so."  
"And when did I tell you this, pray tell?"  
"You told me when the ring called me to come out here. That was my first sign. My second sign was when I looked into your eyes, I-"  
"Couldn't stop yourself from staring into them, because they mesmerized you with their depth and handsomeness?" he asked with a spark of personality.  
"No, you prat. I saw that you were feeling the same as I had." But what else was he hiding? What didn't he want me to find out?  
"Now I'm a prat? Oh, dear, you've taken me from being an insufferable git! What shall I ever do?" he mocked. "Look, go away, I don't need you."  
"That's a lie and you know it."  
"Maybe, maybe not. How would you know?" he looked over at me.  
"And why would you assume that I did know it's a lie?"  
"You're not making sense," he told me in a whisper.  
"I happen to be making perfect sense. You just don't get it."  
"Apparently not," he muttered. "Explain it in less than ten words, and I'll listen."  
"Fine. I was feeling like that and you were lying," I counted each word as I said it. "There! That's only nine."  
"No, it was ten. 'Fine' counted."  
"No it didn't!" I said in indignation. He was cheating me out of this.  
"Ah, but it did. So, I don't have to listen to you anymore," he stated. "Now, please go away. I came out here to be alone. In order for me to be alone, you'd have to leave."  
"Okay, Draco. If you don't want me to stay, then I'll go," I stood up. I knew exactly what his reaction would be once I'd walked a couple of steps.  
"Good thing." What?! That WASN'T what I had planned for him to say. I ignored him and began to trudge through the snow, up to the castle.  
"Fine, Malfoy," I called not looking back, and using his last name instead of his given. I made it up to the doors, and still no reply from him. Oh, well, maybe he didn't need my help, and if he did, then too bad for him. He had turned me away, when I'd been nice to him- I wasn't going to keep trying. Oh no, I wasn't going to try again. That was it! I had done the same to him. I had turned him away (in the dungeons, etc.), after all he'd done for me, and he wasn't going to keep trying. Well, there was another thing to add to the 'Hey, look, I screwed up BIG (AGAIN)!' list.  
I pushed open the doors and went into the warm entrance hall. I paused for a second, attempting to get sufficiently warmer. I had begun to go up the stairs when I heard Snape's voice.  
"So, Argus, you say someone was here, running? And you're positive it wasn't that bloody poltergeist?"  
"Yes, Professor." I turned around and tried to tiptoe back down without making a noise. Too bad there was that suit of armor there, wasn't it? I hopped off the last stair, right into the armor.  
"There's someone down there!" Filch triumphantly yelled. I turned and ran. I ran down the corridor until I was out of breath. Apparently, though, there was a short cut Filch knew of. I heard him talking further down the hall. The door beside me opened, and a hand covered my mouth as somebody pulled me inside. It was dark inside this....broom closet? I heard the person's heartbeat as I leaned against his chest.  
"Hello again Nicole," Draco greeted me.  
"IydnlgofmiIlbityu," I grumbled.  
"Excuse me, dear?" he asked sweetly. I bit his hand and he removed it from my mouth. "I told you to let go of me or I'd bite you. Now, let me go," I ordered. He was holding me back against him.  
"No, I don't really want to," he whispered. "It's kind of nice, don't you think?"  
"Yes, I do think, but NO I don't think this is nice. Now let go," I commanded him firmly. He didn't move, except to hold me closer.  
"No, I don't think I will."  
"I don't have to 'think' you will. I happen to KNOW you will. I'll scream if you don't," I threatened.  
"I'm willing to bet you'll be screaming anyway. And besides, they'll find us if you do. He was right, of course. But, I could always lie couldn't I?  
"Screaming anyway? I'm not sure what you mean."  
"Let me elaborate," he whispered. He kissed my neck softly once. I tried to pull away from him, but he pulled me back roughly. Draco turned me around and pushed me back into the wall. So, I guess he was going to keep trying. He stood in front of me, his hands on either wall beside me. I looked furiously up at him.  
"I am beginning to hate you!"  
"Yes, well, I am dreadfully sorry. If you'd just listen to me, you'd understand."  
"Too bad I don't listen then, isn't it?" I replied, my voice laden with sarcasm and pent up frustration.  
"Well, if you've never listened before, that's fine. Just listen to me now. I-"  
"And why should I? Just so you can tell me Harry's a jerk?" I shot back.  
"No. I've done that already. And besides, we all know that by now. But," his voice softened, "I love you." I stood back against the wall. How many times had I heard him say that? (Don't answer that, I know you'd be nagging at me because I had spied.) Too many times. In dreams, in reality, even in writing; it was still the same message.  
"I know you're being the devoted, caring girlfriend to Potter, but tell me the truth; do you love me?"  
"I can't-I won't-" I stuttered. He brushed a hair out of my face, his fingers barely touching my skin.  
"Do you love me?" he asked again slowly.  
"It's not that simple, I can't just-"  
"It's as simple as I make it out. Do you love me?"  
Well, I thought, he's not really making it simple for me.   
"Don't make me answer that," I pleaded. "I'll do just about anything if you don't."  
"No. Now, I want the truth. I don't care if your answer is 'I'd rather love a fire-breathing dragon'."  
"Well, though you certainly don't breathe fire, you are 'dragon'. You know," I decided that maybe humor could get me out of this mess (fyi: Draco=dragon in latin).  
"True. Answer me."  
"No."  
"No you don't love me?" he asked, managing not to look even the slightest bit crestfallen.  
"I won't answer your question," I stated.  
"Which one? I'm wondering at your answers."  
"Either. I'm going to bed now." I tried to struggle out of his grip, only causing him to hold me tighter. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage getting away. He wouldn't willingly let go of me, and I couldn't force him. He had the entire advantage.  
"I'll let you, but only when you answer me; truthfully."  
"I love you," I whispered. Then I pushed past him and went out the door. He stood there looking after me. I instantly thought of famous line (Shakespeare, right?) 'O woe is me', only I was the modern one; 'Oh, my life sucks, really.'  
I ignored everything around me as I walked upstairs. It was probably for the best, as there were some couples arriving, back from the Astronomy Tower (nah, there WASN'T a lesson tonight), and most of those people were either missing their shirt, or, for a select few, their pants. I thought I saw Blaise Zabini with her shirt half off, walking arm in arm with Mark Nott, but in the dim torchlight, I couldn't be sure.  
Oh, and there was Erin H., a seventh year Slytherin girl, who wasn't actually with anyone, but I doubted she had been alone very long. Erin was known for her ability to charm guys. She used it on every boy within a fifteen meter radius, which caused her to have about seven or eight boyfriends at a time. And her charming personality (yeah, but she's still a Slytherin) worked most of the time. Erin could chat-up just about any one. And THERE was that Ravenclaw girl, Samantha K.! It was well known to everyone that she was head over heels for Draco. And let's face it, who wouldn't be? He had great hair, an awesome body, and wit to rival the powerful Salazar Slytherin himself. Sam really didn't have a chance with Draco, and nor did her friend 'M', as everyone called the Hufflepuff (M's not dense, and she's not a duffer either, she's actually really smart, like Sam, but not as smart as Sam, so don't insult her, or I'll get you back!). Sam was alone as well, but she had probably been trying to find the Slytherin Common Room (a fruitless search for her, it seemed).  
And to complete the bunch, there was M herself. M was also nicknamed 'AR' but she was only widely known as M. M was not alone. She was walking with Landen Diggory, although they both were fully dressed. M and Landen had been going out for a while now, and it was rumored he took her out to watch the moon, which would be inconvenient if they had spotted me, but it seemed as if all they could see was each other. It was a real romance for the sixth years.  
Where will all these people be in ten years? I asked myself. Zabini will be aging well, despite smoking a pack of 'WitchBrand' every day. Erin would be hanging in pubs, chatting-up guys, as always. Sam would be longing for Draco; while she sat and listened to her muggle CD (she was muggle-born). And, most likely, M and Landen would be married and planning a future. And while Landen was out, M would be sitting on the couch in Sam-girl's house with her, jammin' to Avril Lavigne (as she wrote her own songs) and reminiscing about their Hogwarts days. But where will I be? I asked silently.  
I don't know, my dear. I don't know. 


	11. Chapter 11

Keywords: Draco Nicole Harry M  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
Summary: Nicole goes to the ball. yay. Hermione is upset. Ron needs advice. Draco needs mental help. Harry needs to shag SOMEONE, but it's not gonna' happen. Ever. Snogging, problems, and mood swings. Oh, lovely.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Um, sorry. I had to up it to PG-13. Couldn't let any ikkle kiddies read this. Thanks to Sam, Erin, M. Thanks to Maria1314, Unregistered, Ilovedraco, zodyaz, Chibi-squirt, and all the others. I hope you like it! Chapter twelve out sometime soon. Sam's not read all this yet, so shush, don't tell her. For all you who were dying for some desktop snogging. Heheheheh. I think you'll like it, and if you don't, bite me. I like COMMENTS!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole Stevens: Roses and Mistrust  
Chp.11  
Ah, it was the day of the ball! It was only now two o' clock. I was out on the lawn with Harry, and we were joining in with Ron and Hermione in a snowball fight. It was actually more of a war than a fight; boys against girls.  
I had just succeeded in hitting Harry with a monstrous snowball, right smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. He had been caught off-guard, because Hermione had just managed to hit him in the back. "I give up!" he shouted.  
"Good! Hermione, it's a boy's surrender!" I yelled over to her. She nodded, just as Harry took the distraction as a good time to tackle me. He fell, half on me, half into the snow beside me. His hair had snowflakes in it, which looked kind of like dander, but I still thought it looked cute on him. He pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at me, pinning my arms into the ground.  
"I win," he whispered.  
"Who says so?" I questioned. He smiled, and pressed me even more into the snow.  
"I do."  
"Well, I don't believe you did. You surrendered," I muttered. His emerald-colored eyes were alight with laughter. "You said you gave up."  
"Maybe I lied." It vaguely reminded me of something someone else had one said, but I ignored it.  
"I guess you did. I really think it's against the rules, though."  
"Do you really care?" he asked, smiling.  
"Of course not."  
"Good." He kissed me, rougher than usual. It was full of passion, but not as intense and violent as Draco. I pulled one of my arms free from out of his grasp, and hooked it around his neck, holding him down on me. He smiled against my lips, and rolled over onto his back, bringing me on top of him. I looked down.  
"Now I win."  
"I don't think so!" He pushed me off and onto the snow beside him. Then he stood up above me, with a grin. "See? I win."  
"Okay," I said in a defeated tone. "You win, Harry. Now help me up." He bent down and held out his hand. I took it and pulled him down. Then I stood up and looked down at him. He had rosy cheeks, and his normally tousled hair was more of a mess than usual. "I win!" I called out, smiling happily.  
"Now you have to help me stand up," he said.  
"Nope! No way! If I can pull that trick on you, then you could do the same to me!" I turned around and began walking away. Apparently, Ron had begun to play a game of stuffing snowballs down Hermione's shirt. I began laughing, at the sight of him shoving one of about the size of a football down her shirt. She was giggling and trying to push him away (Ron had asked Hermione to the ball, and Harry had told me the story of the last time there had been a ball).  
I stood laughing, until I felt Harry's arms lock around my waist from behind. He nuzzled his cheek into my neck, and held me close to him. I put my hands over his and let him stay in that position. He let go of me, and I turned around to see what he was doing. Harry had a huge snowball in his hands.  
"Oh, no you don't!!!" I yelled.  
"Run and maybe I won't catch you. It's a better chance than just standing here waiting." I smiled and shook my head 'no'. "Five, four, one!" he called.  
I dashed away, but he was too fast, and within seconds he had me pinned to the ground, and was stuffing it up my shirt. "Stop that--it's cold--don't you dare get another, Harry Potter!" He only smiled and began making another snowball. "I swear--you are such a--such a child!"  
"I know," he admitted. "But it's really fun."  
"Well, maybe for you--don't you--don't do it--if you stick that up my shirt; I swear I'll curse you!"  
"It's worth the risk," he stated bluntly. I was freezing cold from the two snowballs that were currently melting underneath my shirt. "Now, for the third--"  
"You better not--I'm serious--I'll hurt you!"  
"Yeah, maybe you will, but you'll have to be able to stand up first. As of this moment," he indicated how he was sitting on my legs, "I am positive that that won't be for a while."  
"Get off me! Now! And then I'll hurt you!'  
"Now, why would I let you up, when I know I'll get a beating when you do?" he asked innocently.  
"Argh! I tried to push him off, but he held my arms to the ground. "Let me go, NOW!"  
"Nah, that's no fun! Now this," he began jamming the third up my shirt, with the other two, "this is fun." He had to let go of my arms as he did this, so I took it as an opportune time to shove him off. He tumbled over, and I stood up brushing off the snow.  
I turned around and watched as he sat up, staring amazedly at me. "You pushed me off!"  
"Of course! What was I supposed to do, just let you keep filling my shirt with snow?"  
"Yes!" he called in an indignant voice as he walked over.  
"I guess I should've let you keep SITTING on me then!" I smacked him hard on the back of his head, as he put his arm around me. He laughed along with me, and picked me up in his arms. It reminded me strongly of how Draco had carried me inside the castle, but I ignored this and let him hold me.  
He kissed me fiercely, "Fair damsel, I am here to be your hero!"  
"Oh, stop it, Knight-in-Shining-Armor Boy! Put me down!" I tried to struggle out of his arms, but it was a useless cause.  
"O but that I would, thou wouldst have to give me a gift of your favor," he declared loudly.  
"Aright, put me down first."  
"O, no, thou must present it to me now." I laughed, despite myself, and kissed him on the cheek. He put me down and bowed. "I send you my thanks, Madam. That I have been given your token is an honor, and may it be that all knights know it!"  
"Okay, Sir Never-shuts-up, I need to go inside and get ready for the ball. I'm beginning to worry that you'll get it into your head to start pelting me with snowballs again."  
"I hadn't thought of that, but it does sound like a--Where's Ron?"  
"Where's Hermione?" I added. We both looked at each other and tried not to snigger. They had most likely gone off somewhere to--never mind. "I didn't think Hermione would ever even consider doing that."  
"And certainly not with Ron. I mean it's just," he shook his head disgustedly, "it's just gross."  
"Well, after your little act of I-must-save-the-damsel-in-distress-who-isn't-really-in-distress, it doesn't surprise me they've left. I probably would have if I'd been in there position, too." He looked at me and grinned suggestively. "No, Harry. I know what you're thinking, NO. I need to go take a shower, I'm freezing. Later, yeah sure, maybe. Not now. I don't have time."  
"Oh, c'mon, just this once? We wouldn't get caught. Zabini goes to empty classrooms everyday, so what's the problem?"  
"The problem is I said 'NO'. And besides, it's just--no! I told you, not now."  
He gave me his C'mon-Just-This-Once look. I shook my head, but couldn't help smiling.  
"You're probably right. We wouldn't want to walk in on Ron and Hermione."  
"Ugh, please stop the mental images! I don't want to think about them....or what they might.....I'm going in now, seriously."  
"Alright, I'll see you in the Common Room later."  
"Sure," I replied. We walked together up to Gryffindor tower. I hurried up to my room, where Parvati and Lavender were ALREADY getting dressed. They were giggling and comparing nail polish colors. I shook my head and rummaged through my trunk to get some dry clothes.  
I went downstairs to the shower. Most of the shower stalls were occupied, but I found one empty. The walls around my shower were made of white marble, and the showerhead and faucet were gold.  
I tossed my wet clothes aside and turned the hot water on high. It was extremely refreshing, being in the steamy shower. My skin slowly adjusted to the heat. This was Lavender's usual shower, and she always left her hair care products and bath soap in here. I figured it couldn't hurt to borrow some, after all, I wasn't taking it, I was just using it. I squirted some of the vanilla-scented shampoo onto my hands and began massaging it into my scalp. The aroma was wonderful, I was positive that my skin would absorb it. I washed the foam from the shampoo out of my hair, before pouring conditioner onto my palms. I rubbed it all the way down to the ends of my hair and turned the spray of water to wash it out.  
Then I borrowed one of Lavender's one-minute-makeover facial masks and used it. She'd probably kill me because I had, but I didn't care. This was worth her torrent of fury. I scrubbed it off with a washcloth and turned off the water flow.  
Grabbing one of the large cotton towels from the rack I toweled off and changed into my jeans and shirt. I inhaled the strong scent of vanilla and tossed the towel casually over to the hamper. Oh, wonderful, I missed. I stomped over and threw it in.  
No wonder I hadn't made the Quidditch team, I sulked. I thought I'd gotten over that. I didn't make it. I should have let it go.   
But, I hadn't. I really had been upset. Of course, I hadn't let on, but it would've been terrific to play with Harry. Oh, well. I can't change the past. I'd just have to practice over the summer. It would be nice to practice with someone, but who was there to practice WITH?  
I headed downstairs and went to the portrait hole. The fat lady was sitting and talking with a nun-like woman. "Hey! Lady?" I called to the women when they didn't seem to see me.  
"Excuse me?" they asked.  
"Do you want something?" the nun asked.  
"Yes, I want in. Tempus."  
"You could have been a bit more polite," she scolded.  
"Yeah, yeah, bite me," I snapped. Thinking about Quidditch didn't help my mood. I stepped through the now open entrance.  
Inside, it was loud, because all the girls were upstairs, and Hermione was off with Ron doing something that I REALLY didn't want to think about. Okay, I would like to think about it, but not about them doing it. I'd rather it be me and Harry, but they deserved to have a while alone.  
I pushed my way through the swarm of boys, waving at the twins as I passed. Then I went up to my dorm. Caitlyn gestured for me to come and sit with her.  
The fifth year girl had short, layered red hair and a stern featured face. Her sharp, chocolate colored eyes were quick to take in any flaws. Yet, Caitlyn usually restrained her natural instinct to criticize and nitpick. She was like McGonagall, only Caitlyn wasn't as old as dirt, and she was nicer.  
I sat on her bed beside her. "Hi Caitlyn. What did you want to talk about?"  
"I was wondering what you're going to wear. I'm really nervous. I don't want Thomas to think I don't care about how I look." Thomas was her date to the ball. He was a Ravenclaw sixth year.  
"Don't worry about it. You'll look spectacular. I'm wearing this iridescent green dress. How about you?"  
"A blue floor length gown."  
"Sounds beautiful," I said wistfully.  
"Nicole, I have some nail polish that'd go perfectly with your dress," Parvati offered. I was suddenly suspicious. Why was Parvati being nice?  
"Sure." I went and sat on the floor beside her. She handed me the bottle and I twisted off the cap. I painted my long nails and then my toenails. Once the color dried, Parvati showed me a spell to get all the excess paint off. The color was an exact match. "Thanks for letting me use it." She smiled and nodded.  
"Its fine, but I was thinking you might let me borrow your comb." My eyebrows rose. She wanted to use Draco's comb?! "Or maybe that necklace."  
"Sorry, I can't loan either of them out. I've got a pair of scarlet earrings you can use though."  
She looked extremely disappointed. "No thanks."  
"Alright." I went over to my trunk and pulled out my dress. It was unwrinkled (thankfully). I slipped out of my jeans and into the gown. It clung to my hips and was just tight enough over the chest. I had to admit it was a bit low-cut, but I didn't care. The thin straps over my shoulders were made out of the same greenish-black fabric. The hem just barely touched the ground and one of my favorite things about it was the slit up the side.  
I slipped on some pantyhose and black high heeled shoes. Caitlyn was staring at me with an amazed expression. "I look idiotic don't I?" I asked self-consciously.  
"No, you look just the opposite. You only need a spot of make-up," she replied. Caitlyn was half-blood, so she had all sorts of cosmetics. She handed me a box and told me how to use everything.  
I applied a bit of dark burgundy-red lipstick, some base, and a bit of blush. "Now for the final touch," Caitlyn said. She pulled out some white-pink, sparkly eye-shadow and lightly brushed some on. "Voila!"  
I smiled and turned to look in the mirror. "Oh, my god," was the only thing I could manage. I looked--fantastic. It was like I had been transformed from beautiful to dazzlingly gorgeous. "Oh--my god."  
"What?" Lavender walked over to us. She saw me and her jaw dropped. "Wow."  
"Nice looking, isn't she?" Caitlyn beamed. "I told her just a spot of make-up would do the trick."  
"What do you think Harry'll say?" I wondered aloud.  
"He'll probably fall over. But, he might say 'look, I'm going out with the American beauty queen!'"  
"Oh shut up!" I slapped her arm. "It's not funny. I'm serious."  
"So was I."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I just wish I looked like you."  
"Maybe I could do your make-up?"  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather do my own," she refused. I couldn't blame her; I'd probably have made her look like a demon out of the fiery chasm of doom (LOTR, I can't help myself).  
"I know a smile whitening charm," Lavender suggested. I agreed to let her perform it on me. The charm was very effective. If I went anywhere near a black light, my teeth would be shining.  
"My hair. What am I going to do with it?"  
"I think you should pull half of it up into a ponytail." I nodded and accepted Caitlyn's suggestion.  
When I'd finished, I looked in the mirror. It was hard not to smile. This would definitely be a 'Kodak moment' night. I got Kat (Katharine's nickname) to charm my hair to stay smooth no matter what. By now it was five forty-five. I was feeling jittery. I thought I looked nice, but what if Harry didn't?!  
I waved good-bye to the girls and went downstairs. Apparently, the boys were nervous about being late. Almost everyone was down here. I felt like I was under a bright spotlight. Everyone's eyes turned to stare at me, and I felt all of their gazes as I walked.  
Harry saw me and was absolutely glowing. He smiled his one hundred watt smile at me, and I returned it gratefully. His attention overrode everybody else's. I went to him and was suddenly able to ignore all the people around us. It was just me and him. There was no one else.  
Harry was wearing bottle green robes that matched his eyes. He took my hand and led me out of the portrait hole. "You look--like a dream."  
"Thanks. I'm glad. I was worried."  
"Why?"  
"I thought you wouldn't like it," I admitted. "It's just different from normal, and I wasn't sure what your reaction would be."  
"That was stupid," he told me. "You should know me well enough by now, to know that I would love you no matter if you were wearing bed sheets."  
I giggled at the thought. "Bed sheets? Nice, Harry. Real nice. I'd like for you to think about how that sounds for a minute. Bed sheets, honestly."  
"Actually, now that I consider it, bed sheets would be good." He looked at me and grinned widely.  
"Oh, stop. You'll make me blush," I laughed.  
"I know. I'm trying to," he joked. We had reached the packed Entrance hall by now. Out here everyone was too busy to notice us. Harry held my hand as we made our way past giggling bunches of girls, and talking groups of boys. We walked through the double doors.  
Inside the Great Hall, it was magnificent. There was a platform on the right hand wall, where a band was set up. Instead of the long house tables, there were many small, circular tables to sit about four to six people. There was a space in the middle of the hall for dancing. On the tables were deep purple tablecloths and gold candles in holders. There were golden plates on each table. The wood floor sparkled like new, and there were golden banners on the walls.  
Harry led me to a table near the left. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He sat next to me and said, "At the ball last year, it was for the Triwizard Tournament. I don't know why we're having one this year, but I'm glad we are."  
"So am I."  
A boy approached our table and Harry muttered, "Hullo, Colin."  
"Hiya, Harry! I was wondering if I could take a picture of the two of you together. I'd give you a copy."  
Harry looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Sure. Why not?"  
Harry and I stood and he put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled for the camera. Click! "Thanks Harry!"  
"Welcome Colin."  
We sat back down just as Ron and Hermione walked in the door and came to sit with us.  
Hermione was wearing crimson robes over a matching dress. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a tight bun, which surprised me, because of the thickness of her hair.  
Ron was wearing navy robes, and his hair was brushed. "Hello all." He stopped and looked at me. "Nicole, what's with all the--" he pointed at my make-up.  
"It's make-up. Don't you think it's pretty? I like it."  
"Yeah, but--"  
"It looks very nice Nicky," Hermione said. It seemed like she was trying not to flush at the way Ron was looking at me. He seemed to have lost his ability to speak.  
People started filing into the hall soon. According to Harry, some of the pairings were a bit odd. "Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe? Goyle and Eloise Midgen? Zabini and Nott? Parkinson and Higgs? And--I never thought I'd see the day, Malfoy's going stag."  
"Really?" Ron spun in his seat to see Draco. He was indeed alone. "Yes! I've got a date and Malfoy doesn't! I am going to make him remember this for the rest of his life!"  
"Oh, Ron, don't get a big head," Hermione scolded. Ron scowled and turned back around.  
"So did you two have fun today?" Harry teased.  
Ron blushed scarlet and Hermione shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. And you?"  
"Not much. Where were you two off to?"  
"Oh, you know, lots of places; Charms classroom, Astronomy tower, all the usual spots." I could tell she was joking, but her tone wasn't playful like Harry's. It was as if things hadn't gone the way she'd have liked when they'd left us outside.  
"Right." Harry dropped that thread of conversation. He sensed the awkward silence. "I wonder when dinner is going to start."  
As if on cue, Dumbledore stood up, "If you will notice the golden plates on your tables, please. Speak into the plate what you would like for dinner. Thank you!"  
"Well, it sounds simple," I said to Harry. "Alright, lamb chops and a baked potato."  
The food suddenly appeared on my plate. I realized that my goblet was also filled with pumpkin juice. I began to eat. It was delicious, and the house elves had outdone themselves.  
"So, anybody think Britain has a chance for the world cup?" Ron asked conversationally.  
"No. Britain doesn't have a hope," Harry replied. We continued with that kind of friendly banter. One thing that bothered me was that Hermione, who was usually very opinionated, was being unnaturally quiet. It was odd, I thought. She always liked to talk. Well, not about Quidditch, but still, she should have said something by now.  
After most people had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Hello everyone! Tonight, we have the extreme pleasure of being serenaded by Serena DeMontmore. And here she is!"  
A thin teenager (nineteen or twenty at most) with flowing black hair stepped up onto the stage. She was wearing a loose black skirt, an extra long, draping sleeved shirt, and a black knee-length jacket. Her band mates were three guys, two guitarists and one drummer. They struck up a loud rock song. Harry stood up and offered me his hand, "Do you want to?"  
"Yeah, sure." I went with him out onto the dance floor, where there were already many couples dancing.  
"I don't dance well," he warned.  
"Most guys don't."  
"Can you dance?"  
"Only because I was forced to learn." We began dancing. Harry could dance, not perfectly, but well enough. Fred was dancing wildly with Alicia Spinnet, and I noticed Draco lurking near the doors.  
When the dance was finished, we went and sat at our table.  
"Ah, hello, Potter, Weasley. Look, it's a weasel and a beaver. Wonder what their children will look like. I was wondering Nicole, if I might possibly have a dance."  
"Yes, Malfoy. You can have a dance! Go dance with any poor girl who'll accept!" Ron said defensively.  
"Excuse me weasel, I wasn't talking to you. As much as I know you'd love to dance with me instead of the Mudblood, my offer was for Nicole."  
"Go away, Malfoy. Nicky doesn't want to dance with you," Harry answered for me.  
"I'd rather be answered by her, thanks."  
"I can't Draco."  
"Fine." He stalked angrily off.  
"You 'can't'?" Harry wondered.  
"I was trying to be nice, though it seems I've screwed up something. Oh well," I shrugged it off.  
"I have to go," Hermione declared suddenly. She stood up and rushed away.  
"What was that about?" I asked Ron.  
"I don't know. I'd better go see." He stood up and followed out after her.  
"I don't get them," I muttered.  
"No one does. I've known them for five years, and I still don't understand what they're on about."  
"Could you excuse me for a second? I'm a bit cold. I need to go get my cloak." He nodded, wearing a confused expression. "I'll be back in a second."  
I turned and walked out of the double doors, getting odd looks from some people. Instead of turning up the stairs, however, I kept going straight, to the front doors. I pushed it open and went outside.  
It smells like roses out here, was my first thought. No duh. They summoned a garden here.  
I looked around me at the spectacular landscape. There were chest-high rose bushes everywhere, forming a complex maze of intricate pathways. I really needed some time alone. I was going to bash my head against the wall if I didn't have some soon.  
I walked a down the first path, then took a right into a little sort of courtyard. In here there was an ice sculpture, which, no doubt, had been enchanted to stay frozen. I sat on a stone bench that was against a bush.  
It was peaceful, and the scent of roses was quickly tempting me to sleep. I tried to ignore the feeling that lying down on the bench would be a good idea.  
The courtyard had higher bushes than the path. The roses wound in a circle around the outside, forming a wall. I inspected the actual flowers themselves. They were blood red, but, on occasion, I was able to pick out a white flower amidst the sea of red.  
Five minutes had passed when I heard a rustling in a bush on my left. "Who's there?" I asked into the still air.  
"Me," came Ron's voice from somewhere near my feet. He crawled out from under the shrubbery and stood, brushing off the dirt. "I came out here to look for Hermione."  
"Did you find her?"  
"Yeah, she told me 'sod off Ron, I came out to be AWAY from you'. What did I ever do to her?! I mean, I know I messed up today, but so WHAT? It's not like I did it intentionally, I was nervous. Can't a guy be nervous these days? She's just overreacting. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't." He wasn't talking to me, and it looked like he was having an animated conversation with the shrub.  
"What happened today? She was acting all funny at dinner. Like she had something stuck up her--"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Oh, so you'll have a conversation with a bush, but not with me, someone who can actually listen and isn't sprouting leaves and flowers all over?"  
"No, I wasn't talking to the bush. I was--"  
"Talking with the bush, oh I understand now." We couldn't help laughing at that.  
"No. I was talking to myself. I just don't want to discuss it," Ron said after he had stopped laughing.  
"How come? I tell you everything, why won't you tell me this?" He sat down beside me.  
"You didn't tell me about the Malfoy-gifts thing," he pointed out.  
"Okay, you have me on that one. But, you'd have gone crazy if you'd known. And, I didn't tell anyone about that, so it doesn't count. I told you, uh," I thought hard, "okay, so I haven't told you anything. So sue me. I'm a private sort of person. But, if you explain what happened with Hermione, then I can help, and I'll start telling you everything. I'm a girl, remember? I know it's often hard not to forget, but...."  
"If I do tell you what the problem is, then you can't tell Harry. It's embarrassing."  
"Right," I agreed.  
"And don't tell 'Mione I told you."  
"Right. Don't call her ''Mione', she doesn't like it. Calling her 'Mione makes her mad and she's told you not to."  
"Yeah, whatever. Alright, so, while Harry was putting snowballs up your shirt, I took Hermione inside. We were in an empty classroom and--why am I telling you this?" he asked himself suddenly.  
"Go on," I prompted.  
"And she was sitting there on a seat looking really pretty, I think she wanted me to kiss her, but I couldn't do it. I was just too nervous. She stomped out and never told me what was wrong, and now she's being stubborn, and she won't tell me why. It's not that I didn't want to kiss her, it's just--I couldn't. I was embarrassed."  
"Okay, Ron. I'll tell you something. Girls are really, really self-conscious. They need to be assured that they're pretty and desirable, and all that. Like, for example, before I came down from my room, I wanted to run to the shower and wash all the make-up off. I didn't know if Harry would like it. All girls want their boyfriends to tell them they're beautiful. Now, I'm betting Hermione is just waiting to be told that she's stunningly gorgeous, and I'm also betting that you should be the one to tell her. She's waiting for you to step up and say it."  
"But, I don't get it," he said, frustrated.  
"Let me explain, when you didn't kiss her, she might have mistaken it as a sign that you don't like her like that. Hermione probably thought you wouldn't because you didn't want to. I think that once you tell her she's the most beautiful girl in the world, you might want to throw caution to the wind and kiss her."  
"But, I'm too nervous."  
"Don't be. It's normal to be afraid, but kissing comes naturally."  
"Maybe to you...."  
"Fine, but I'm warning you, if you don't, she'll never forgive you."  
"I'm going to go try then." It sounded like he was trying to summon up all of his courage. "Thanks."  
"No problem. I don't want Hermione to be miserable. You I wouldn't mind being unhappy, but she deserves to have a good time," I joked.  
"Yeah, yeah." He walked away.  
I hoped desperately that I'd been right about what Hermione was upset about. If I hadn't, then I'd have just ruined a perfectly good couple. Also, if I had been mistaken, I would never be forgiven. Oh, well. There was nothing left to do but sit out here and twiddle my thumbs.  
Another rustling announced the arrival of a second visitor; Hermione. She saw me sitting there and scowled. "I guess my luck just can't get any worse."  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
"Did Ron find you?"  
"Of course not. He wouldn't even try again, unlike Harry, who'd come rushing out to talk with you." Her tone made it obvious that she was somewhat jealous. I blushed.  
"He doesn't know I'm out here," I mumbled. "I told him I was going to get my cloak."  
"And how long ago was that? No, wait, let me guess; two seconds," she said, her voice covered with sarcasm.  
"Actually, it was nearly ten minutes ago. And Ron IS looking for you. He wanted to tell you, that he's sorry he didn't."  
"What?"  
"He said that he was sorry he didn't do it when he had the chance."  
"Really? Ron--Ron said that?"  
"Not exactly, but that was the gist," I explained.  
"So he apologized?"  
"Yeah. Well, after he was finished talking with the bush." I jerked my thumb at it.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Hermione, Ron's serious. He really is looking for you. And, we know he's not that capable of thinking in a girl's mindset, so I think you should help him out a bit, and go to the front doors," I told her.  
"Thanks." She turned to go, but stopped at the edge and turned to face me. "You're lucky, you know."  
"Yeah, I know." She nodded and left, presumably to wait for Ron by the front doors. "So, there's one happy couple. Let's see who else we can help out," I muttered angrily to myself, kicking a stone with my foot.  
A minute or so passed with no interruptions, but, of course, the silence couldn't last. It was broken by a couple of girl's voices.  
"Yes, I know. Jason's hot isn't he?"  
"Maybe, but my Landen is better."  
"No way, Draco is the ultimate winner of the looks contest."  
I recognized the voices as those of Erin, M, and Sam. They came into the yard and stopped when they saw me. "Oh, hi," I greeted.  
"Hey, Nicole," Sam returned.  
"Nice to see you," from M, and, lastly, a nod from Erin. They came and sat down beside me. "Sorry if we interrupted anything. We didn't know you were here. Do you mind if we stay?"  
"No, I'm just out here because I feel like it."  
"Hey, Erin, weren't you just betting us that you could sweet talk Draco Malfoy into being your boyfriend?" Sam nudged her.  
"Well, duh. I could get anyone," was her reply. She shook her head, "But I don't really want to. At least not with Draco."  
"What's wrong with him?" Sam pried. It came out more like a threat than a question.  
"Nothing really. It's just that he can be a bit violent sometimes. And he really seems to have his heart set on somebody else." She gave me a meaningful look. "So?"  
"So what?"  
"I know, she IS hard to understand, isn't she?" piped up M. M tossed back her long brownish hair. "What Erin means to say, is--"  
"What's the dealio? Are you with him, or not?" Erin finished.  
"Hey! That'd be a cool beginning to one of my songs;  
'What's the deal,  
Is it real, la la la..."  
"Shut up, M. So are you with him?" Sam leaned over to look at me, her long, brown hair falling over her shoulders.  
"No. I'm going out with Harry," I answered. "I'd better be going." I got up and walked away.  
"Bye," M called.  
"See you later!"  
"Whatever," was Erin's good-bye.  
I waved back at them and continued trying to find my way back to the castle. There were muffled giggles and hushed voices coming from quite a few of the shrubs. Was it just me, or was plant-life not supposed to talk?  
About halfway (okay, maybe it wasn't halfway, maybe I was lost), the dark figure of a girl came out from the left of the path I was taking. As I neared, I remembered the girl as Pansy Parkinson, Draco's old girlfriend. She threw back her long, curly black hair and said to me, "Here she is! Just the girl I was looking for. Are you aware that you seem to have taken Draco's affection from me?"  
Well, she certainly got to the point, didn't she? "Um, is it me, or are you blocking my way?"  
"Oh, how intelligent of you to notice. I know you did it intentionally. No one could have taken him away from me without the help of a whole lot of flirting."  
The pug-like girl had her hands on her hips, and was smirking threateningly.  
"Actually, I didn't do a thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going, d'you know why that is?"  
"No," she snapped.  
"It's because I have a caring boyfriend in there, waiting for me, and if I stay here for much longer I might lose my temper." I could feel my blood boiling. Every muscle in my body was tense. Dream!Draco had said that this girl was to stupid to use anything illegal on me, but for some reason, I had a feeling she would resort to all means, legal or not, to get me back.  
"Ah, too bad. You are going to duel with me, and whoever comes out alive, wins."  
There goes my temper. "FINE!" What!? I'd just agreed to a duel with Pansy Parkinson. I mentally slapped myself.  
Idiot! Idiot! I am an IDIOT!!!! How could I be so STUPID!!! Argh!   
"Ready?" It was a question, that I was certain of, but whether I was ready or not obviously didn't matter. "Tarantallegra!"  
A burst of sparks shot from her wand, and I jumped out of the way. Damn! My wand! I just realized I didn't have it. I'd just have to make do.  
"Rictusempra!" The silver light hit me in the stomach, and I began laughing uncontrollably. "Serpensortia!"  
Oh, now this was just cruel. A large snake came out of the end of her wand and slithered over to me. It hissed and moved back to strike.  
Five, four, three, two, o--  
A second hissing came from behind Pansy. I looked up and saw someone walking up the path. A fairy soared overhead, illuminating the scene, and the mystery person.  
It was Harry.  
The snake backed off and Harry raised his wand. "Finite incantatem." The snake disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Go away Pansy."  
"Make me."  
"He doesn't have to. I will." I spun around and saw Draco standing behind me.  
He walked over to her and grabbed her wrists.  
"Ow! Draco, that hurts!" her voice was pained. He really was hurting her. Intentionally. He knew he was hurting her, and yet he didn't stop. He dragged the whimpering girl a couple of steps. "Please," she begged. "Let me go. I'll leave. Please. Please!"  
He turned to her. "No. Come with me. Now!" He jerked hard on her wrists, and she stumbled forward, falling onto her knees. There was a sharp crack, as her knees absorbed the impact of the fall.  
"Please," she began to cry, tears dripping down her cheeks.  
I ran over to her and shoved Draco away. He fell down, as I knelt beside her. She was rubbing her wrists and sobbing heavily. I hugged her, forgetting everything she'd done to me. "It's okay. We'll get you up to the castle. Can you stand?"  
"I think so--hiccup--I'll try." She attempted to stand, but she needed some help.  
I supported her, as Harry stood, staring at Draco like he was some kind of dangerous animal. "How could you!? You KNEW you were hurting her! How could you?"  
Draco looked up at Harry from the ground.  
"Harry, you take care of him, I'll get Pansy up to the castle. C'mon."  
She limped with my help down the path. Soon the boys were out of our sight. "Why're you--hiccup--helping me?" she asked.  
"Because I don't feel like holding a grudge against you now. And I'm willing to forget what you've done, so long as we can be reasonably nice to each other."  
"You--want to be--nice to me? Why would ANYONE want to be nice to me?"  
"Well, that's something I've never heard. Um, let's see. You could be a really great friend if you tried, I bet. And I'd like to be your friend, if you will agree not to curse me, or hex me, etcetera."  
"But, you're a Gryffindor. You HATE Slytherins," she argued.  
"No, that's not true. I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm not prejudiced." She gave me a skeptical look. "Okay, I AM. But, I think I'm a different kind of Gryffindor than most. This whole rivalry thing is getting stupid. I don't care HOW it started, I'm not going to be a part of it. It's childish."  
"You don't get it. The Gryffindors are always rude to us, and we are the same to them--you--whatever."  
"Okay, the friend-idea is a no-go, so how about if we just agree not to insult each other."  
"Deal. I can't promise you about anyone else though."  
"It's fine," I said. We went in the front doors and I helped her up the stairs.  
After many more staircases and too many doors to count, we arrived at the hospital wing. I nudged open the door with my foot and helped Pansy in. She hopped over to one of the beds and sat down. "Madam Pomfrey?" I called softly.  
There were muffled voices coming from the office door. I walked over and out my ar on the door to hear. Naughty me.  
I recognized the voices of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey.  
Dumbledore was saying, "I told you not to be hard on her. We need her for the Order. She's a seer, and will be very helpful in defeating him."  
"She is a nuisance. The girl talks back to me and it takes all my self-restraint not to put her in detention for a week. I don't think we need her badly enough to resort to indulgence," Snape returned.  
"Indulgence? We have not been indulging her, Severus. Nicole," I froze, they were talking about ME, "is doing well. There are only a couple of classes she is doing badly in. One is divination, and we all know why that is, Sybil says she isn't trying hard enough. Another is Astronomy, which she could get a tutor in, if absolutely necessary. And the last is Care of Magical Creatures, but that is because none of Hagrid's monsters like her, which is really a good thing when you come to think of it," McGonagall told him.  
Snape muttered sarcastically, "Yes Minerva, but we ALL know you don't EVER favor your own house."  
"Are you saying that I am being biased?"  
"Of course not," Snape retorted sardonically. "I am merely stating that you have made better judgments in the past."  
"Excuse me, Severus, but might I remind you that this is a discussion, not a debate," Madam Pomfrey said.  
"What're you doing?" Pansy asked from where she was sitting.  
"Shush!" I turned around and stumbled backwards, falling down. I scrambled away from the door over to Pansy. I crawled behind the bed she was on and stood up.  
The office door opened and Dumbledore stepped out, wearing a bemused expression. "Ah, hello girls. Is there a reason for your visit at this hour?" He consulted a gold pocket watch that was hanging from his belt. "It's nearly ten o' clock."  
"Uh, Professor, Pansy hurt her wrists and fell down, so we were wondering if there was anything Madam Pomfrey could do for her."  
"Poppy, this girl requires your expertise. If you would please? Severus, Minerva, I think that it would be best for us to head back down to the ball. I promised Professor Sinistra a dance." Snape looked daggers at me and went out the door. Minerva nodded at me and followed after. "Goodnight Miss Stevens, Miss Parkinson." He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
"Pansy, would you mind if I," I gestured at the door, "go back down? I'll make your excuses if you'd like."  
"Don't worry about it. Go ahead and leave."  
"Thank you." I hurried out.  
Once I reached the Great Hall, I was out of breath from jogging down the corridors. I smoothed my hair, before remembering Kat's charm on it to stay straight. I went in the doors and immediately spotted Harry, who had a bloody nose and was holding a cloth to it.  
I ran (literally) over and sat in the chair beside him. "What happened?"  
"Oh, you know. The usual tug-of-war for power is all. Malfoy hit me, so I hit him back. He was saying stuff that just made me so--" he made a violent gesture, "mad."  
"What'd he say?"  
"Said you loved him, not me. I felt that I should probably hit him then, so I did." His voice was dreary.  
"Does it hurt?" I indicated his black eye and bloody nose.  
"Hmmm....how should I say this? Yes, this hurts! Ow!" I had hit him roughly on the shoulder.  
"Stop being rude. I was just asking. Do you want an ice pack?" This was what my mother (whose mother had been a half-blood) had always done when I'd gotten a bruise.  
"Yeah."  
"You forgot something," I pointed out.  
"Please."  
"Good boy," I patted his head like he was a child. I went to the snack table off in a corner and put some ice in a couple of napkins. Then I headed back to Harry. He was concentrating on keeping his head tilted back, to stop the blood flow.  
I pulled out the chair and sat. "Thanks," he said as I handed him the pack.  
"Harry, do you really want to sit here bleeding, in front of everyone?"  
"Bugger them."  
"Besides, I promised you we'd get some time alone."  
"Alright then, let's go." That was the trick. You had to give him something to get what you wanted. In my case, I wanted to go and I had to give him what he wanted, which was me, so everything worked out.  
I held his hand and we went up the marble staircase. He pulled me into an empty classroom and shut the door. "Do you know the nice thing?" he asked.  
"No."  
"This door has a lock."  
I laughed and sat down on the desktop. There was the sound of a lock clicking shut, and he walked in front of me and put his arms around my waist. I locked my arms around his neck and let him kiss me. I began to kiss him back.  
I pulled away from him and said, "You taste like blood. It's nice."  
He laughed softly and pulled me back to him. His lips on mine had to be one of the best sensations in the world. Even the taste of iron didn't matter. So long as we were kissing, blood was as good a taste as any.  
I leaned back, never breaking off kissing. He took the hint and climbed on top of the desk with me. Harry pushed me down so I was laying flat on the desk and he lay down partially on me. I smiled, and our teeth nearly ground into each other.  
I'm not sure the desk will hold the both of you dear, the voice said.  
Get out of my head. Now is not the time.  
It is the time though. There is no other better time to intrude on one's thoughts.  
"Something wrong?" Harry asked moving up to look at me, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
"No, of course not." I pulled him back on me and kissed him hard enough to bruise. My hand grabbed some of the fabric from his robes and I yanked it down, so Harry was laying heavily on me.  
I was serious, dear. The desk is not going to last very much longer if you keep this up. I suggest you warn Harry of the fact that combined you weigh over two hundred pounds.  
Fine.  
"Harry, I don't think the desk'll last five more minutes with us on it."  
"Oh, yeah." He rolled of off me and landed on his feet on the ground. I hopped off after him and was very surprised when Harry immediately grabbed my waist and pulled me over to a wooden bench. He sat down and tugged me so I ended up sitting on his lap, with my legs on either side of his thighs. It was odd how things worked out. He kissed me and I unknowingly tilted my head to the side.  
I don't know how long we kept that up, but eventually we stopped. I moved off of Harry's lap. He rose and unlocked the door, letting me go out first.  
"Well, I got what I wanted," he stated. "And you?"  
"Same." He put his arm around my waist.  
"Do you want to go back to the ball?"  
"No. It was fun, sort of, but I'm tired."  
Not surprising, my 'conscience' said.  
Do you know how to shut up?  
No, actually.  
You're going to learn very soon, I told it.  
We went to the common room and I said goodbye to Harry. He smiled at me as I walked away. "See you in the morning."  
"Yeah."  
----------------------  
I hope you liked it! Thanks to everybody who reviews! I hope everybody likes this! Great! Chapter twelve might take a bit longer, but I'll try to hurry! 


	12. Chapter 12

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry Lucius Seer  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
Summary: Nicky has a very strange dream. Draco betrays her, like we all knew he would. Harry just sits back......  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: This is a bit odd, and has finally earned it's PG-13 rating. Yay!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole Stevens: Roses and Mistrust  
CH. 12: Major Problems  
I walked to Draco's room. Didn't I always? And WHY did I always go? Oh, well. I didn't feel like dwelling on it. What I couldn't figure out, I couldn't change. Wasn't that stitched on a pillow somewhere?  
I pushed open the door. The first sight I saw was Draco leaning against the bedpost. He smirked at me. It was the same as the day I'd met him, only now it was a threat. I wondered what I'd gotten myself into this time. By the looks of it, I'd done something serious.  
The silence between us was almost tangible. The moonlight shone through a high window, bathing the bed in light. I was waiting for him to move, to speak, anything at all.   
"Take off your shirt," he ordered.  
"Excuse me?" I demanded. This was some bad joke, right? He wasn't usually the one to play games, unless you count his mind games.  
"I told you to take your bloody shirt off already." His voice had a sharp commanding edge to it. I shook my head.   
"I will not. You have no right to go around telling me to do things like that." I put my hands on my hips and dared him to tell me otherwise. If he wanted to play a game, well then, I'd just have to play along.  
"You bloody well will, or I'll do it for you," he told me. I began to wonder if this was a joke, after all.  
"No." I would NOT take off my shirt. It's mine, and I'd be cold without it.  
"Oh, well, I like it better this way, so it is no matter to me." I froze. Then I turned around and tried to bolt out the door. He grabbed my waist from behind and pushed me onto the ground. I heard the lock click shut, and scrambled away from him.  
Draco turned to face me. He hadn't lost that smirk, but now not only was it threatening, it was hungry and coldly furious. I stood up and tried to run around him to the door. He caught me sharply around the middle and threw me into the bedpost. My head hit first and I clutched at the spot that was beginning to bleed. There was a trickle of blood slowly sliding down my neck from the cut. I tried bravely not to cry.  
"Lay down on the bed." I shook my head and absolutely refused to cry. He walked over to me and grabbed my forearm roughly. I cried out and he increased his grip. Draco yanked me sideways and I fell on the bed. He put his hands around my waist and moved me so that I was completely on the bed. Then he pushed me so I was flat on my back staring up at him. He crawled on top of me and straddled my upper legs.  
"Let me go!" I yelled. He began to laugh. Of all the sounds in the world, this laugh had to be the scariest on the face of the planet. "Of course. Yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do. Just keep telling yourself that." I started to kick him with all my strength. He recoiled a bit, and I could tell that at least one of my blows had hit home. His hands locked around my wrists and restrained me from hitting him.   
"Why are you doing this to me?!?! I didn't do anything to you! Let me go! You're hurting me! Stop it! Ow! Get off! Now!!! Please!!!" I pleaded.  
"If you struggle against me, I will tie you to the bed. Stop kicking and I will at least give you the pleasure of touching me." I really didn't like the sound of that.   
"NO!!!!! Stop!!!! Help me!!! Somebody!!! Pansy!!! Please!!!" I began to cry and scream. Draco conjured tight cords and bound each of my wrists to a top bedpost, then my ankles to either of the bottom posts.  
"I don't understand why you had to struggle. Was I not perfectly clear about the conditions?" He began to unbutton my shirt. "I thought I said that if you tried to escape I'd tie you to the bed, but apparently I wasn't clear enough. Now, let me put it this way, you struggled, I bound you to the bed. Is that clear enough?"  
"You are a son-of-a-"  
"Do not insult my mother, girl. If you do there will be hell to pay."  
"I thought this was hell, but apparently I was mistaken. And, hell can't be worse than this, now, can it?" I questioned, trying to retain my pride.  
"Ah, most women would kill to be in your position right now."  
"Then they can go ahead and kill me. It'd be better than this. I didn't know that Malfoy's prided themselves on their ability to bat people around like piñatas."   
"Shut up. I've given you as little a beating as necessary, but if you keep on like this, I'm certainly not going to refrain from giving you the most painful night of your life. My father is the one who taught me how to punish, and I can assure you his teachings were efficient. Compared to the measly beatings most parents give, his method would be just short of murder." I struggled against my bonds, earning a slap on the cheek from Draco. I tried to kick, but that only seemed to make him more determined.   
"Pansy!!!! Help me!!!! I need help!!!! Anyone!!!! Please!!! Can anyone hear me?!?!?!?!?"  
"Shut up!" He pushed me down, hard enough to knock the wind from me. He began to untie the complicated double-reverse-twist-braid-loop-the-loop-twirl-bow knot that I used on the bottom of my pajamas. His frustration showed on his face. The cords around my ankles had become stretched, and I was able to raise my knee about a foot off the bed. I waited for the right moment before-WHAM! I slammed my knee up, and I heard his groan of pain. Hehe..... He rolled off and stood beside the bed.   
"That...was a very...stupid thing...to do..." He hit my face, a perfect backhanded blow. Then he slammed his fist sideways into my ribs.   
"Ugh..."  
"Yes, this is what my father taught me. Pain equals obedience, obedience equals loyalty, and loyalty renders subservience." I felt blood running from my cut lip and the blood from my head soaking the pillow in crimson. My eye was swollen, and my cheeks were probably black and blue. I thought my rib was broken, but it most likely wasn't. Draco had too much sense. He'd never break one of my bones.  
He put his hand on my jawbone and jerked my head to look at him. "Now, I'm going to give you a fighting chance. I'll untie you, so long as you promise that you won't go out of this room." His eyes raked up and down my face, seeing the damage he'd caused. "Good. Silence is good." He pointed his wand at the ropes and they disappeared.   
I sat up rubbing my wrists and ankles. They were red and puffy, and, I noticed, bloody. My arms had his fingerprints on them, marked in deep purple. I slid over to the other side of the bed and buttoned my shirt. My fingers trembled, but I suffered through the pain.  
"Now, how are you feeling?" his sweet tone was making me sick. Ooh, good thought, vomit all over his bed, and make him get SOMEONE to clean it.  
"Oh, lovely, just spectacular," I croaked. My voice was cracked and dry from yelling. I stood up and walked around the end of the bed. Five feet to the door. Only five feet. I could make it in time. He wouldn't catch me. I bolted to the door and had managed to yank it open. He grabbed me, but I started to yell,   
"Help!!! I need help!!! Please!!! Anybody!!! Please!!! Ow!!" He kicked the door shut as he dragged me away.  
"I told you not to do that." He let me go and blocked the door.  
"So what? I told you to stop."  
"I specifically stated that I'd untie you if you didn't try to get away. Those were the terms."  
"I never agreed. You took my silence as an agreement, which it WASN'T." He spun around and hit me in the back. I fell on my knees, much like Pansy had, only this time it was stone instead. I began crying again. I couldn't hold back any longer. He wrenched me into a standing position, only to kick my knees from under me again.   
Draco helped me up again, but this time he shoved me into the stone wall. I hit, back first. There was a crack, as my shoulders struck the wall. I leaned against it for support. He cornered me and kissed me angrily. I inclined my head, but only far enough to slam it back into the stone.  
"Damn you!" I yelled. I threw myself against him, succeeding in making him collapse to the ground. I landed next to him, and tried to crawl to the door. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. I desperately tried to dig my fingers into the crevices in the floor, but there were none. He sat with his legs under him and looked down at me. Then he began to hit me again.  
"Stop!!! I'm sorry!!! I'll stop!!! Please!!! I-"  
"Nicole! Wake up! Nicole its okay! I'm here, it's Harry. Calm down. It's all right. Can you hear me?"  
"Harry?" I moaned. "Why're you here?"  
"You were screaming. None of the girls could make you stop. They ran to get me. It nearly frightened Seamus to death. He was yelling something about a banshee and a rat."  
"But it was so real. I can't believe. He'd never... would he?" I was talking to myself.  
"What? Nicole what happened? You've been crying while you slept. What's wrong?"  
"I've cried? Oh. Nothing's wrong. I'm okay. I don't know what happened." I sat up, and as much to Harry's surprise as mine, I flung my arms around his neck and started sobbing. He smoothed my hair and whispered,  
"Its okay. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry. Whatever it is, you don't have to worry." I wheezed,  
"Thanks. I'm sorry about crying all over you."  
"It's alright. Do you want to sit up for a while? It might help."  
"No, I don't want to keep you up any longer."  
"Its okay, I wasn't asleep yet anyway. Let's go downstairs." I nodded and crawled out of bed. He led me down to the common room and sat down in a huge armchair. I sat in his lap without waiting for him to suggest it. Just a quick little time saver there. I turned sideways and slung my legs over one of the arms. Harry hugged me, and I laid my head against his chest. His heartbeat was slow, and normal. I heard my own loud, fast pulse in my ears. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I do know that I was in his arms when I was finally lulled to sleep by the soft, rhythmic thumping of his heart beating.  
==============  
I awoke lying on my bed. Harry had probably carried me here when I'd fallen asleep. I yawned and tumbled out of bed. I pulled out a cream colored turtle neck and a matching pair of jeans. Then I took a cashmere scarf from the bottom of my trunk, and wrapped it around my neck. I yanked my brush through my hair a couple of times, before heading downstairs. Harry and Ron were sitting, playing chess.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Oh, hi. Remember, Boxing Day? Everybody who didn't want to stay at Hogwarts, namely the whole rest of the student population, has gone home. How'd you sleep?" Harry asked.  
"Well enough, considering all things. I'm a bit worn out, but I figure I'll make it."  
"Good. We were really worried. I was really worried."  
"I'm okay, Harry. I just had a nightmare." And a friggin' scary one too. I sat own on the floor beside them. "Harry, I suggest you move your knight. Oh, and if you move it there," I pointed out a move, "then it's buh-bye to Ron's bishop."  
"Hey!"  
"Thanks," Harry said gratefully.  
"I'm going down to the library. Anyone want to come?"  
"No!" they said simultaneously.  
"Your loss." I went out the portrait hole and headed towards the library. About half way, though, I changed my mind and went outside. I walked down to the tree that I always went to. It was blissfully white out here. No bright colors jumped out at you from everywhere, there was only black and white.  
"Too bad my life's not like that. There's way too much grey matter. No fine definition between right and wrong. No absolute sure true or false."  
"That's true. Absolutely." His voice; Draco's. I turned around to face him. He was frowning as if lost in thought.  
"What are you doing here?" was my cold reply.  
"Is it a crime to come outside? I felt like it. And you?"  
"Trying to get away from everyone. Especially you." Why was I being so rude? I guess it wasn't surprising after the dream but, oh well. "Just don't ask. I don't want to talk about it."  
"Then I want to know. Why do you want to get away from me?" His question was straight and to the point. Good, at least it would take less time.  
"Because. What were you THINKING?! Hurting Pansy!? Why did you do that!? I thought you weren't a necessarily violent person, but I guess I was wrong! And what the hell were you thinking when you beat up Harry?!?!?!?!" Whew, I was glad I'd finally gotten that out of my system.  
"I hurt Pansy because I was angry."  
"SO?!?! That still doesn't mean you can go around taking your frustration out on others! Why did you punch Harry?! I don't understand you!"  
"I hit him because he deserved it. And because he was annoying me."  
"That's not an excuse. Now go away. I want to be alone."  
"No, I'm not going. I wanted to tell you that we need to meet; outside, tonight, alone. One o' clock. By the Forbidden Forest."  
"Why? Do you have a reason, or are you just trying to get me to freeze to death? Oh, no. Wait, I bet you're trying to see how many girls you can injure before Christmas break is over!" I knew I was ranting, but I didn't care  
"No, actually I was thinking that we could watch the moon tonight and get it over with. I'd rather not spend three days sitting outside in the snow, so we can just watch it tonight and say we've done enough."  
"Fine. Now go away."  
"Alright. Obviously I've offended you somehow. I'll just go." He turned and left me alone. I scowled out at the expanse of crystalline white. My life was over. I was so FRUSTRATED! I loved Harry, and yet I loved Draco as well. Harry seemed to love me too, but Draco had positively lusted after me. Maybe that was all it was; lust. Draco probably just wanted me; he surely couldn't actually love me. Could he? Harry was a totally different case. He loved me. He'd protect me no matter what. Lust, had nothing to do with it. Okay, maybe it had affected it a little bit. Love? Yeah, Harry loved me. I loved him, sure. But, what about my feelings for Draco?  
I shook myself from my trance. It was no use to try and puzzle out my love life. It wasn't just no use, it was a hopeless cause altogether. I leaned against the tree and lightly banged my head against the trunk. I wanted to scream. I wanted to pull my hair. I wanted to go away forever.  
==============  
"One o' clock," I whispered into the darkness. I threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. My white outfit stood out, even in the dark. I had left my clothes on when I'd laid down, so I wouldn't have to change before I went out. The moonlight shone in strips down my bed. I silently stood and grabbed my wand. You never knew what might happen at night in Hogwarts. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. It creaked and I heard Kat (the only other girl who'd stayed at school) mutter,  
"Seamus.... bed.... desk.... rat.... jeans..." I shook my head disgustedly and walked out, closing the door behind me. Best not to let anyone know I was out of bed. I tiptoed down the spiral staircase and hopped off the last step. I hadn't counted on anyone being down here. Ron was sitting on the couch and scanning a page in his book. His blue eyes were dull from sleep, or lack thereof. He heard me moving and raised his eyes. It was dark where I was standing, so it was a second before he spotted me.  
"Nicky? What're you-" yawn "-doing down here?"  
"Nothing Ron. Don't worry. It's nothing." I hated this, lying to him made me feel guilty. Well, not guilty enough to tell him the truth, but guilty all the same. "I'm just going out for a while. Don't tell anyone, alright? I don't want anybody to come barging down on account of me.  
"You said you were-" yawn "-going to tell me the truth-" yawn "-from now on. So, what's up? Why're you sneaking down in the middle of the night?" I mouthed wordlessly and he gained a smug look. "You're going to the Astronomy tower, aren't you? Harry's probably going to come down in five minutes with the same story." I would have to remember to thank him for that one.  
"Oh, alright. If you must know, yes. Now shush and leave me alone." He smiled wickedly and went back to poring over the book. I turned and went out the portrait hole. The Fat Lady snored and yawned. I ignored her and walked down the staircases until I reached the landing of the sweeping marble stairs.  
I listened and heard only silence. Who knew silence could be so loud? The air is practically tingling with danger and excitement. Odd. I treaded softly and was soon staring at the huge wooden front doors. I heard soft footsteps behind me and ducked into the shadows. Silvery hair. It was Professor Delacour. She swept down the hall and glided soundlessly into a door on the right. I let out a breath that I had not known I was holding.  
I pushed open the door and stepped out into the cold. My feet sunk ankle deep into the snow and I had to yank my foot up to go forward. I trekked down the sloping front lawn to the edge of the forest. When I had arrived, I was surprised to find that there was no one there. I checked my watch to be sure.  
It said one fifteen, Draco was always punctual, unlike me. He should have been there by then. I turned slowly around, checking for any sign of the silver-haired boy. He was no where to be seen. A rustle of leaves came from overhead. It was only the wind. I looked into the gloom of the shadows, and saw only blackness. This was freaking me out. Why wasn't he here yet? He should be here already. Another crunching, and this time it was footsteps. Twigs breaking underneath someone's feet. I twisted around and saw him standing there like a silver angel in the dark night.  
"I was beginning to get worried," I scolded him. Only then did I notice the way he was looking at me. It was a pitiful gaze. He looked like he had wronged me greatly. His onyx-colored eyes were asking my forgiveness for whatever he'd done. My brow furrowed and I gave him a quizzical look. Draco looked at the ground ashamedly. I was confused. Was he sorry for being late? What was this about?  
"Very good, boy." Another voice abruptly ended my wondering. I saw a man step out of the trees. Lucius Malfoy..... 


	13. Chapter 13

Keywords: Draco Voldie-Crossdresser Nicole Fencing  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
Summary: Nicole gets kidnapped. We have a really OOC Voldie, who is Crossdressing!Voldie. Not too much else. Oh, yeah, I forgot, there's a vampire and a fencing match. :)  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Rayne is my character from my own imagination, as is Nicole. Amelia Atwater-Rhodes is where I got the vampire idea.  
Author notes: Thanks to everybody! Please R&R!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole Stevens: Roses ad Mistrust  
Chapter 13: The Castle of Hell  
I saw Lucius step towards me, and knew instantly that I needed to run, and quickly. I turned and dashed out of the trees towards the castle. I stumbled and fell into the snow. A woman's voice asked, "What iz going on 'ere?"  
Professor Delacour.  
I heard a spell shoot over my head, and something heavy fell to the ground. I pulled myself up and strained to keep running. I tripped over a rock buried in the snow, and I fell to the ground. I couldn't have done any more. I was exhausted.  
Lucius Malfoy's wand was jabbed into the small of my back and his voice rang through the night,  
"Get up girl. Now!" I groaned and pulled myself up out of the snow. When I turned around and looked up into the black eyes of Lucius Malfoy, I saw only cold hate. He gestured for Draco to come forward. Draco took out his wand and used a binding spell on my wrists. As he did, I whispered,  
"What have you done?" He flinched and stepped away. Lucius came forward again and ordered,  
"Follow him, girl." I smirked and replied.  
"Well, what else would I do? I have ties on my wrist, and you have a wand." Come to think of it, I had a wand too.  
The man turned to me and in his eyes I saw fury. Cold, blinding fury. He shoved me from behind and I tumbled forward. Draco caught me before I hit the hard ground. It was the wrong move. Lucius' temper rose, and he snapped,  
"Draco, take her to the carriage. NOW!" Draco nodded and helped me to my feet. He took my wrists and led me down to the front gates. I tripped a couple of times, before we had finally reached the stone lions that guarded the entrance. One of the lion statues growled in its sleep and I paused to consider yelling for help. Draco saw me stop and seemed to realize what I was thinking. He shook his head 'no' and continued to lead me off the Hogwarts grounds. I followed grudgingly, and scowled when I felt the magical aura that covered the school fade as I went.  
With no magic, the air around me felt empty and lifeless. My skin had started to tingle as it attempted to adapt to the foreign atmosphere. I had not experienced this strange sensation when I'd gone to Hogsmeade. I wondered at this, but pushed that thought to the back of my mind and tried to cope with the current situation.  
The emptiness had not left me by the time we reached the carriage. I shrugged the feeling away as a footman opened the door and Draco stepped in. I followed reluctantly behind him.  
The coach was extremely extravagant inside. The seats were deep green velour with gold trim. The sides were wood-paneled, and the floor was black velvet. There were two windows; one on the door, one on the opposite side. It had to have been magically expanded, for it could have comfortably seated four people on each seat. There were two silver lamps hanging from the ceiling, which was higher than normal.  
I sat on the same seat as Draco, but I sat next to the window while he sat next to the door. It was not necessary for me to be close to him. In fact, I wanted to be as far as possible from him.  
I stared out the glass window at the moon. It was a beautiful crescent of creamy white. There was a solitary star directly underneath it. In that huge expanse of blackness, the only things to be seen were the moon and star. It was somber, yet unimaginably stunning.  
Only when I heard Lucius say to the driver, "Go," did I understand fully what was happening. Subconsciously, I had known, but now the full impact of the situation hit me like a brick. I was being kidnapped by the person who said he loved me. Him and his insane father. Oh, wow. Lovely.  
"So, I suppose that since you couldn't get me to be your girlfriend the usual way, you decided kidnap would be the next best option," I addressed Draco, still staring broodingly out of the glass window. I somehow knew what I'd said wasn't anywhere near the truth.  
No answer came from either of them. I tried to make my face expressionless, like I wasn't going crazy trying to figure out the reasoning behind this sinister deed.   
Okay, let's be reasonable. Why would they want to take ME? Me, of all the people at Hogwarts. I just don't get it. Aren't Death Eaters supposed to come up with plots against Harry? I'm just going out with him, what would I be worth to anyone?   
Well, you certainly aren't worth anything to me, my conscience stated loudly.  
And you don't do me any good, either. All you do is tell me that I'm stupid and fat and ugly, and I'm tired of it. I want you to go away.  
I've never said any of those things--  
Yes, you have. You made very indiscreet comments about my mental health, and my capability. Could you for once, just this once, give me a good, useful piece of advice? I pleaded.  
Shag the boy, and see if he'll help you escape.  
Maybe some other time. I'll just log that plan away and try to think of one on my own, thanks, I told the voice wearily.  
All right, here's another one. What if you bribe Draco and see if he'll help you find a way out of this mess you've gotten us into, it suggested in a helpful, worried tone.  
What do you mean us? You mean if I die, then so do you?  
Oh, no, dear girl. If you die I move on to someone else. But, I must say that I don't think I'd find anyone other than you nearly as enjoyable. As much as I hate to admit it, I am beginning to like you.  
Really? Okay, well I'll think about the bribing plan, but what would I try to trade? I asked. I was beginning to feel more hopeful.  
I would have thought that was obvious, dear. Yourself. You offer your love to him, in exchange for help escaping. All in all, it's not so bad once you think of it. Oh, and you might want to consider saying that the trade only lasts a year or two, otherwise he could keep you as his forever, my conscience advised  
Um, I don't know if I really want to do that. Maybe I'll think of something else later. I'm so tired.  
Don't sleep, dear. Try to stay awake and alert for as long as you can. It could help you find out what their plan is, it said.  
Yeah, sure. Thanks.  
Any time, my dear.  
I looked down at my tied hands. It would be pointless to attempt undoing them. Number one, someone would be sure to notice. And two, what would I do with my hands once I had freed them?  
Despite my conscience's warning, I fell asleep with my head leaned against the window.  
=============  
Someone was tugging at my arm. Why? What was happening?   
"What? Go 'way, don wanna' get up. Leave me 'lone."  
"I will not." The voice almost sounded offended. "My father told me to wake you. Now wake up!" It was Draco. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. I noticed, as I did so, that my hands were free of their bonds.  
I blinked once and looked around me. We were alone in the coach. As my eyes swept over Draco, I noticed that he looked tired and pale, more so than was usual, even for him. The boy's eyes were cool, as always, but he seemed more subdued and less self-confident than he normally was. He took my hand and pulled me lightly up. I stood and followed him out of the carriage door.  
I breathed deeply, still not at ease. The aura here was like none I'd ever experienced. It was much worse than the emptiness I'd felt when we'd left the school grounds. This was a foreboding type of feeling. It washed over me in a wave, and I stumbled back a couple of steps. Dark Magic. Dark Magic was the only thing that would cause such a terrible sensation. My skin prickled and my hands shook slightly.  
Draco looked curiously at me and walked to where I was standing. He put his arm around my waist and helped me walk. Dark Magic was said to be the worst kind of magic to get used to. It took about an hour to adjust, but until the hour was up, you would just have to suffer the side effects (weakness, tiredness, nosebleeds, etc.).   
I scanned the area around the path we were walking on. It seemed to be a lawn. There were high pine trees on either side of the trail, and the trail itself was cobblestone. There were odd noises coming from most of the bushes, and I wasn't too keen to finding out what they were. Draco, however, seemed unafraid.  
After five minutes of slow trudging, we came in sight of the most magnificent manor I had ever seen. It was made of black stone, and was at least five stories tall. The stone glinted in the moonlight, and the high windows reflected the trees.  
"Where are we?" I whispered to Draco. He glanced at me and answered quietly,  
"We are at the Dark Lord's castle. I'll tell you more later. It's not safe to talk about it out here."  
"Okay." We continued up the dark path. Soon we were standing at the gigantic black doors. Draco raised his hand and knocked sharply on one of the doors three times. They swung open to reveal a large entrance hall.  
He looked at me and waved me inside. I walked reluctantly through the doors. Inside it was chillingly cold. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Draco went forward and the doors shut sharply behind us.  
The hall was dimly lit. The only source of light was coming from two torches in brackets on the wall.) The floor was made of black stone, much like that on the exterior of the castle. The walls were of polished black wood that made the flickering torchlight even creepier. Ahead of us were two black doors, matching the ones we had just entered. Doors lined the walls of the corridor, identical to the previous ones in color.  
Draco nodded at me and we went to the next two doors. He knocked three times again, and they swung open. I resolutely strode through first. It was no use trying to fight the inevitable.  
He came to stand by my side when the doors closed. I chanced a look at him, and I saw one of the most frightening looks on his face: he was afraid. Draco Malfoy, the almighty Slytherin, was terrified. Of what, I had no idea, but he was undoubtedly frightened.  
I heard softly echoing footsteps, and turned to look at where they were coming from. A tall, dark figure was swiftly approaching from the large staircase ahead. His footsteps became louder as he came nearer. I was filled with fear, yet but I tried not to show it. Weakness was best hidden when confronting unknown dangers. The person stopped in front of us, and I saw that he was wearing a hooded cloak that concealed his face.  
"Ah, Miss Stevens, what a pleasure to have such a beautiful young lady in my home. I hope you have been treated well?" The man bowed deeply and took my hand, kissing it lightly. I hid my desperate desire to recoil and accepted the Dark Lord's greeting. Draco knelt at Voldemort's feet and said,  
"Master, I hope I have pleased you."  
"Your service will suffice. Leave, now," he ordered. Draco rose and walked out the door we had just come through. I felt even more frightened without him there, but I did not show it.  
"So, Miss Stevens, I do sincerely hope that my servants have treated you with respect."  
"I suppose for them it is well enough. Of course, it was entirely unnecessary to bind my hands, but other than that and my complaint that I would rather not be here, I'm just peachy, thanks," I answered scathingly.  
"My, my, aren't we feisty? I am sincerely sorry that you would rather be in school than at my home, but it was necessary that I bring you here."  
"And why is that? Did you bring me here for some evil plot to get Harry? I am warning you, I don't like you a bit. And I don't serve you, either. I tend to be rude to people I don't like. Don't take it personal. Oh, no wait, DO take it personal." I glared and looked up into his shadowed face.  
"I know that you do not serve me, at least, you don't serve me now. That you do not like me, I cannot help that you do not like me, and more importantly, I don't care. Many loathe me, and I have learned to get used to it by now. It is no longer a problem for me. You are here because you have a gift. More shall be revealed later, but until them I would like for you to wait in one of the many guest rooms."  
"Guest rooms? You are an evil son-of-a--"  
"I give you a warning; name-calling is not a game you want to play with me, because I'll win," he hissed dangerously.  
"All right then, how about a different game? Like, I think you are the devil himself, and should be murdered on SIGHT!" I yelled. My voice rang throughout the hall and I smiled. This place needed noise. Lots of noise. Lots and lots and lots of noise.  
"Rayne! Would you please escort Miss Stevens to the red room? I grow weary of her presence," he called. Voldemort exited through one of the many doors. A person I had not noticed stepped out from the darkness.  
His skin was milky-white, and his eyes and hair were pure black. He couldn't have been much older than me, but his skin had none of the mars that accompanied adolescence. The man, who was obviously Rayne, walked over to me and smiled. His canines were longer than usual, and ended in pointed tips. A vampire. Oh, great.  
He waved his hand, indicating that I should go before him. I shook my head and he shrugged. Rayne went up the stairs and I decided to walk next to him. As long as he was not behind me, I could bear it. I went to his side and as we walked, I asked,  
"So, you are his servant?" Rayne stopped and turned sharply to look at me.  
"I serve myself. Voldemort does not own me. I look after the guests, most of the time. I would be very displeased if you went around telling everyone that I did his bidding."  
"Sorry. I was just asking. You seem to be just a bit touchy on the subject. Is there a reason or are you just naturally standoffish?" We had reached the landing. Rayne led me down the right corridor.  
"Do you know how old I am?"  
"No."  
"I am older than you."  
"No, ya' think?" I asked satirically.  
"I am older than you will ever be. I happen to be seven hundred twenty-one years old," he announced gravely.  
"Uh-huh. That's nice. Really great." Rayne managed a grin at my tone.  
"If you weren't pretty, I would have to bite you."  
"And if you weren't a vampire, I might take that as a compliment." I smiled too. At least there was one person--vampire--with a sense of humor here.  
"Maybe it was a compliment. How would you know?"  
"Was it? I probably wouldn't know."  
"Here we are. The red room, or if you happen to be like me, the blood room."  
"Uh, great," I muttered. Rayne opened the door and followed me in. The walls of this bedroom were a dark, blood red. The bed itself was made of shiny wood with hangings and covers that matched the walls.  
"Miss Stevens--"  
"Nicole," I answered absentmindedly, running my hand along the hangings.  
"Nicole, there is a wardrobe of dresses and shoes there," he pointed at it, "and if you need anything else, just call for me and I will get it."  
"Thanks Rayne. Would you mind getting me a glass of water? I'm a bit dehydrated. I suppose being kidnapped, tied, and annoyed half-to-death by the Dark Lord will do that to a girl." He smirked and said,  
"I doubt that is all that is affecting you. Dark Magic, as you might know, takes a time to get accustomed to. About an hour for most, but for you, more likely two. I would guess that my to charm you isn't helping either." Confusion swept over me as I looked at him.  
"What? You've been trying to charm me? Why?" He didn't answer; he just walked to me and pulled my hair back. Rayne lowered his head to my throat and whispered,  
"Relax. Relax. This won't hurt. I promise." I felt his fangs press against the tender skin. He pressed harder and blood started to trickle down my neck. Rayne's voice said in my head, Relax. Don't fight me, it will make it hurt more than it has to. Just let me finish. I won't kill you. Don't worry. Trust me. Trust me. It's all right.  
Drowsiness passed over me, but I managed not to give in to it. Rayne was using all his vampiric mind-control powers to keep me from lashing out. I finally stopped struggling and let him drink his fill. He had told me the truth; it didn't hurt. Had he not used mind-control, the pain would have been unbearable. I relaxed into his grip. Rayne stopped feeding and pulled away. He looked down into my eyes and said,  
"See? I promised you that it wouldn't hurt." I nodded and he let go of me. He had taken a lot of blood. My vision was foggy, and I had to lean on the bedpost for support. Rayne glanced at me and asked,  
"Do you need something to drink?" I used the last of my humor and said,  
"Yeah, a couple shots of vodka would suit me just fine. Actually, a glass of water and some strengthening potion will be great."  
"I can't get you a potion of any sort, but water is attainable. I'll go fetch that, then. Nothing else?"  
"No. I don't need anything else."  
"All right. I have some other business I must attend to before I can get back here, but it shouldn't take more than half an hour." I nodded. He strode out the door and I collapsed back onto the bed. I was exhausted. How much blood had he taken? I gingerly touched the place where his fangs had pierced. It wasn't bleeding any more, but it was painful to touch.  
I suddenly grew tired and fell asleep.  
=============  
I saw Harry sitting in a cage made of light. He leaned back against one of the bars, and pulled away suddenly. It seemed to have burnt him.  
"Harry?" I called, but it seemed he couldn't see or hear me. He lay down on the stone floor and sighed. I noticed his bruised face and arms. Who had done that to him?  
A door banged open and I spun around to look. Voldemort had come into the large room. I yelled at him to let Harry go, but neither of them took any notice of me. Voldemort walked over to the bars of light and said,   
"Ah, hello Harry Potter. Having a good time?"  
"As well as can be expected, I suppose. What have you done with her?" His voice was hoarse with fatigue and worry.  
"She is in the dungeon. I am going to keep her alive for just a while longer. I believe that seeing her die will be a good sharp reminder of what life is like. It should be enjoyable, I think."  
"What?! You can't kill her! Let her be and take me. Just kill me. She hasn't done anything to you!" His voice rose angrily.  
"Ah, there you are correct. The girl has been helpful in catching you, but she is of no more use. I shall bring her here so that you may see her die. It will be a good lesson. Should I tell you how she will die, or should I let it be a secret? Hmm... a secret, I do believe. Yes."  
"No! You can't! Kill me and let her go! Anything so long as you don't kill her," Harry's desperate pleas echoed around the hall.  
Voldemort started to laugh.   
===========  
I woke suddenly, and without reason. Upon finding that I could not sleep again, I sat up tiredly and looked in the full-length mirror across from me. I was so pale. My face was almost as white as Rayne's. This wasn't the reflection I'd seen earlier that day. The blue of my eyes stood out brightly against my white skin. My golden hair was tousled and my pants were wrinkled.  
I was still a bit wet from falling in the snow, so I decided to change into one of the dresses Rayne had said were in the wardrobe. I made my way slowly over to it. The gold handle glinted in the bright candlelight. I pulled it open and looked inside.  
There were many old-style, floor-length dresses. One had a deep-green velvet skirt and a stiff, tight green and brocade corset. Another one of the same style was in deep blue. So many beautiful dresses, but the one that caught my eye first was the green. I pulled it off the hanger and tossed my other clothes onto the bed.  
I untied the back and slipped it on. This dress must have been magically created to fit anyone. It hugged my curves and came just up to my under-arm. The sleeves weren't really sleeves at all, but green ruffles around my upper-arm.  
I turned and stared into the mirror. The green looked gorgeous with my white skin and gold hair. It contrasted wonderfully with my eyes, as well. I pulled out a matching pair of shoes and slipped my small feet into them. The dress covered the top of the high-heels, and barely touched the ground.  
"If I get out of here, I am SO totally keeping this dress. That is, of course, ONLY if I survive. If I die, then I want to be buried in this," I muttered to myself.  
Why would the dark lord have a load of women's clothes? I wondered.  
I don't know. It IS odd, though, isn't it? Came the answering voice of my conscience.  
You're telling me. Oh, wait. I have a hilarious idea; maybe Voldemort's a cross-dresser.  
Not likely.  
You do like to spoil my fun, don't you? I asked. I am telling Harry about this when I see him again. He'll laugh his head off. I wonder if Lucius Malfoy knows about his 'Master's' private stores of frilly dresses?  
He probably does. Come to think of it, Lucius seems like a bit of a nut case himself, doesn't he?  
Oh, yeah. You're right on that one.  
"You look very beautiful," Rayne said as he came up behind me and set his hands on my shoulders. My BARE shoulders. His cool fingers sent electricity shooting up my spine, and I tried not to shiver.  
"Thanks," I answered. "Will you tie the back?"  
"Of course." As Rayne tied it, I said,  
"I wonder why Voldemort has a wardrobe full of dresses. Do you know?" Rayne grinned knowingly and whispered,  
"These are new. I'm not supposed to tell people about his fondness of clothes." I snorted with laughter and said,  
"You're serious? Oh god, please tell me he doesn't--hasn't--worn any of these."  
"Oh, no. These are new. He is saving them, but I'm sure he won't mind if you wear them. He doesn't usually wear a dress. His normal attire is a dress robe, or possibly something a little more old-fashioned." I shook my head,  
"That is pathetic. The Dark Lord that has kidnapped me is an insane maniac that likes to prance about in extremely feminine clothes. Oh, the cruel irony of it all," I complained loudly.  
"I do agree completely. However, it has proved useful to you. At least you have fresh clothes."  
"Yeah, but a guy bought them. Voldemort is sick."  
"Did you not realize that already?" was Rayne's reply. He handed me the glass of water and said,  
"I have to take you back downstairs soon. There is--a fencing match."  
"Really? Between who?" I asked as I took a sip of water. It felt good in my parched mouth.  
"I can't tell you yet. Now finish drinking and we'll go down." I nodded and drank all of the water. Rayne opened the door and showed me out. He came along behind me and took me down a staircase that led into the second hall.  
In this hall there were many doors, all made of wood. In between each door was a moving painting. One was of a tall man, who looked much like Rayne. Another was of four people; two men and two women. The man on the left had silver hair and eyes, like Draco, only he looked to be about twenty years old. The other man had blackish hair, and strongly reminded me of Harry. The woman standing next to the silver-haired man had long brown hair that tumbled in curls around her face and warm chocolate eyes, and who resembled Hermione except her hair was less bushy. The last woman had long golden hair and vividly blue eyes. I tried to shake the feeling that it was me and continued walking with Rayne.  
He walked in utter silence, and it seemed that he was upset. His black eyes were pools of shadow, if there could ever be such a thing. Rayne frowned and stopped,  
"Here is the fencing room. I suggest you try to save yourself. Don't anger him again."  
"But--" Rayne put a finger to his lips and pushed open the door. He bowed me in and shut it behind me. I heard his footsteps die away outside. I felt alone without Rayne there. If only I had actually been. Draco and Voldemort were standing in the center of the room. Lucius stood off to one side. There were a couple of other people in the room, but they all had hoods on their cloaks, so I could not see their faces.  
"Miss Stevens. How kind of you to join us. If you would, please?" He waved a long-fingered hand at me, indicating that I should come forward.  
I remembered Rayne's worried words; I suggest you try to save yourself. Don't anger him again. Deciding to make an attempt at following his advice, I strode to the center. Draco looked apologetically at me and then at the floor. Oh, not again. What had he done this time?  
"Miss Stevens, am I correct that you know nothing of the art of fencing?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, we must educate you. Draco has learned everything there is to know about fencing. He has kindly agreed to give you a lesson," Voldemort's voice, the voice that had killed so many with a few words and inspired so much fear, chilled me to the bone.  
I shivered and looked back at Draco. His eyes were dark and hard as stones. The boy would not raise his gaze to mine; he was too ashamed. And well he should have been. I looked back to Voldemort's shadowed face.  
His eyes glowed red from beneath his hood, and his mouth was curved into a twisted smile. He pulled back the hood, revealing his black hair and pale face. Voldemort's skin was paler than either Rayne's or Draco's, which was astounding in itself. I knew that this person--he could hardly be considered a person--had never had an ounce of pity. Nor mercy. And he would not change just for my sake.  
He handed me a rapier, and I took it. It felt odd in my hand, and I had no idea as to how I would manage to fight Draco with it. Voldemort smiled and moved back.  
"Would you please refrain from beginning until the rest of my guests arrive?" it was posed as a question, but I knew it was an order. I nodded, and took a couple of steps away from my opponent. I wasn't so dumb as to stay near him. The closer I was, the easier it would be for Draco to strike me. Tactics. Step One: Don't get HIT! Step Two: Move your feet. Step Three: Step forward, then back, STRIKE. Step Four: Avoid his advances. Step Five: Don't DIE!  
I can do this. I can and I will. I'll prove them all wrong. I won't let Draco win. No way is he going to beat me. I'll kill him. I'll really do it. Oh wait, I need him to get me out of here. Damn!!!!  
The door flew open and twenty more hooded figures stepped inside the large stone room. They formed a large circle around us and I looked desperately for a way of escape. No route. There was no possible way for me to break through the circle of Death Eaters. I was stuck here in the Castle of Hell, about to lose at a sword fight. And better yet, neither of the swords was blunt. If he cut me, he really CUT me.  
"You may begin. Miss Stevens, you make the first move." I scowled and lunged forward at Draco. He stepped gracefully out of the way and blocked my blow. I attempted another move, this time aimed at his shoulder. Draco raised his rapier and moved swiftly to evade mine. It was so easy for him, but I was struggling to stay on my feet.  
He struck my shoulder and drew his blade across, not deeply enough to seriously injure me, but sufficient to cause pain and bleeding. I jumped away and quickly tried to find a way to get him back. Teenage girls don't cry; they just get even.  
I brought my sword away and was immediately rewarded with a second slice, this time on my back. Blood began to drip down my shoulder and I cursed under my breath. How was I to manage with two bleeding gashes? This was getting dangerous. No, scratch that, this WAS dangerous.  
"Mr. Malfoy, do wait a moment before you begin again. Are you enjoying this Miss Stevens?" Voldemort stepped out of the crowd.  
"Does is matter if I am?" I was not having fun. Not one bit. There was dead silence from the throng of Death Eaters. Obviously, they were not used to hearing their 'Master' spoken against.  
"Why, this was only a lesson. Mr. Malfoy, would you tell everyone how you learned to fence?"  
"I learned to fence in this form," Draco answered. He looked sadly at me. I really did NOT understand him, and probably never would.  
"Ah, then is it right to say that this method of teaching does well?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, Miss Stevens, this is simply the most effective way to train you. If you grow tired of this, then we might move on to the reason I had you brought here in the first place. Shall we?" I resisted the insane urge to say 'go to hell' and answered,  
"Let's."  
"Good. Then let us proceed to the tower." I tossed my sword at Draco, hoping very much that he caught it by the blade and sliced his hand. Unfortunately, he managed to get it by the hilt. I turned away and the Death Eaters parted to let me through.  
Walking quickly, I was soon standing next to Voldemort. He started out the door, and I followed miserably after.  
====  
A/N: I am trying to get over a serious case of writer's block. The rest of this story is already planned out, but I seem to have trouble writing it. I can't make any promises about the next chapter, except that you might need to go back and reread chapter one and the end of chapter eight. There are some clues in eight, and in one, there's a possibility.  
I promise to keep this PG-13. I refuse to write an R story. It's not worth it to me.  
Thanks to Maria1314, HPlover, Unregistered (please register!) , Rosemarygirl, and all the rest! I am pleased to have such wonderful and helpful reviewers!  
I'd like to thank my lovely and talented beta, Kjirstyn. She's very good at her job. Go read her story on Astronomy Tower Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! Now! I'm serious!  
Thanks to BlackDragon (aka: Sam-girl), Erin, M, and Nikki. I begged Sam-girl to register, and now she has. Yay!  
I suppose I should thank all the guys that I beat up, but I'm not going to. One of them threatened to become a Mod just so he could delete my fic, but I don't believe him.  
The next chapter should be out sometime before next month, but--?  
Reviews are appreciated!  
Peace, Love, and a whole lotta' Draco!  
Soda pop and Lemon-Drops!  
R&R 


	14. Chapter 14

Keywords: seer Harry Draco Nicole Problems Castle  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
Summary: Nicole is having problems, well duh. Okay, I give up, summaries are idiotic. If you've gotten this far, you should know what it's about by now.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Rayne and Nicole belong solely to me. Too Bad is the title of a Nickelback song to which they have all the rights.  
Author notes: Thanks for your reviews guys! thanks to everybody who e-mailed me. And of course, my greatest fan. You know who you are!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole Stevens: Roses and Mistrust  
Chapter Fourteen: Too Bad  
AquilisRose  
The tower was cold. Its black walls rose so high that I couldn't see the ceiling. The floor was black, and the only color came from the softly glowing crystal ball that was placed on a circular table of dark wood.  
Voldemort led me over to the table. He pulled out the chair in an uncharacteristically gentleman-like gesture. I understood that I was required to sit. It's best to do what's required of oneself. I sat and curiously inspected the forlorn-looking glass sphere. It glowed, giving off a hazy light. The smoky-colored contents of the orb swirled, making its light flicker over the table's surface.  
"Miss Stevens," Voldemort's voice cut like a blade through the still air, "you may now realize the reason you were brought here." I summoned what little courage I had left and replied as jovially as was possible,  
"Or, I might not. You never know. I can guess; my hair is so messed up that you wanted me to look in this," I tapped the globe for emphasis, "and fix it." Inside I was trembling with fear and loathing of the sinister creature that held me as his prisoner.  
"Incorrect. You are here because you have a very rare gift. You happen to be a seer. One of the ONLY seers I might add, in Britain. You see, a couple of months ago, you unwittingly informed young Mister Malfoy of a certain vision you had, including his father and myself. The boy was correct in sending a letter to Lucius Malfoy, explaining all you had told him.  
"Lucius forwarded his son's message to me. I, of course, knew immediately how useful you would be to my cause and to me. You could help me. In fact, it is vital that you do.  
"In young Draco's note to his father he says," Voldemort drew a sheaf of parchment from his pocket and flicked it open with a flourish, "and I quote; 'Nicole claims to have seen Lord Voldemort and yourself while she was crystal gazing. She is Harry Potter's girlfriend,' etcetera. Little did he know how useful this information would be to me. Not only did I know then that you could help my cause, I knew you would help find an adequate way of capturing our Mister Potter. Besides even that, you would be the bait to lure our poor victim here.  
"And, unless I am very much mistaken, a letter has been left for our dear friend Harry Potter informing him of your present location."  
"Well that's not fair!" I exclaimed, slamming my palms hard onto the tabletop. The glass orb wobbled dangerously and looked as if it were about to tip off the holder. Voldemort's sharp red eyes flicked over to the orb, making sure it was secure. Then his eyes swept back to my face, causing me to shiver.  
"Gaze into the crystal ball and tell me everything you see." I shook my head and asked,  
"Why should I? I don't want to be the cause of death for Harry. If you want to find out so badly, then YOU can look in the stupid orb. I certainly don't want to." I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly, much like the child I was inside. I winced when I felt the cuts on my back and shoulder begin to bleed again.  
He elegantly put the note back into his pocket and extracted a wand from the folds of his robes. The man pointed it directly at me and said,  
"Do as I say. Now." Judging by the cold quality of his voice, he was very serious.  
I resolutely returned my gaze to the ball and looked intently into it. No images confronted me, only the slowly swirling white smoke. Panic time was near. If I could not do the task he had assigned what then? What explanation would tell of my inability to sufficiently do the job? Excuses flooded into my head, each more idiotic that the one proceeding.  
Suddenly, the smoke began to whirl faster. My eyes were fixed on the glass, only now it didn't look like glass. Instead, it seemed to be a screen playing a movie directly in front of me. I was mesmerized by the scene before me. What I saw made my heart stop beating. It caused my breath to catch in my chest. Horrifically captivated by the twisted sight, I could not take my eyes from it.  
Harry was standing across a room from Voldemort. They both had their wands out, and were looking like they about to duel. Both of them circled around the huge fencing room (I had concluded that it was such a room on account of all the swords hanging off the walls), never taking their eyes from one another, neither coming closer to their opponent.  
Voldemort shot the first curse. A burst of green light shot out of his wand, and Harry jumped swiftly out of harm's way. He fired a spell back at his adversary. Voldemort stopped Harry's curse with a charm and his wand issued a second green shower of sparks. Harry darted out of its way, shooting a spray of black light at Voldemort. Voldemort stopped this spell, as well. He cast a spell that I knew by sight: the binding spell. Harry fell to the floor with ropes around his ankles and wrists.  
Voldemort's stride was almost lazy as he walked over to poor Harry, who was struggling helplessly against his bonds. The cruel man knelt down next to him and traced his long forefinger along Harry's scar. He writhed in pain as Voldemort did this horrific act. I saw, but could not hear, the Dark Lord laughing maniacally. Harry stared angrily up into the face of his parents' murderer.  
The mist reappeared and these images stopped coming. I was enveloped in the haze. It swirled around me, concealing everything I might have seen at that moment. Suddenly, everything stopped moving and the fog cleared. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.  
This time I saw a cage of light. It was the same one that I had seen in my earlier vision. Ceiling-high bars made of pure, bright light surrounded Harry. He was sobbing unrestrainedly into his hands. His shoulders shook as he mourned over something unknown to me.  
I wanted desperately to go and comfort him, but I found that I couldn't move, even to walk. My heart ached for him as I stood and watched. Whatever he was crying over, I knew that it surely couldn't have been as bad as he thought. It should be illegal, having to watch someone I loved so much suffer.  
I saw his lips move, as if he was saying something. Crying something would have been more accurate, of course. I strained my ears to hear what he had said, but it was a hopeless cause. This was a soundless nightmare.  
Harry looked up as the door to the room opened. He bravely wiped away his tears, so that now the only signs of his crying were his bloodshot eyes. Draco stepped into my view and I saw him kneel next to Harry's confinement.  
Draco spoke to Harry; I could tell that his words were spoken softly. He was doing what I could not. It was a selfless act. I had never known Draco to be unselfish, but at this moment, he was doing the noblest thing possible. He was consoling Harry. Draco Malfoy, Death Eater in training, was helping Harry Potter. It was unimaginable, and yet it was astounding.  
I tried to read Draco's lips, but I had always been horrible at it. The most I could make out was 'sorry'. Harry's gaze was pitiful to watch. He said something to the blond-haired boy beside him, but unlike Draco, I could understand more of what he was saying. He seemed to be arguing with Draco over something of great importance. I tried to decipher his message in my head. It was something about 'leave me...go fetch her...he'll kill her...take her to school...I'm not important...she's the only one that matters...so long as she's alive, we have hope...I'm lost already.'  
Draco seemed to be disputing what Harry had said. I only understood 'both of you'. Draco shook his head 'no' as Harry replied something that I could not distinguish.  
*Note to self (if I live): Must learn how to read lips. It comes in handy... *  
Just as I was beginning to understand more, the cloud of white came swirling back. It covered the scene before me and I felt myself falling, falling slowly down into the endless white fog. I landed hard, and realized with a start that I was lying on the cold stone floor of the tower.  
The Dark Lord towered above me, looking down. He offered me a hand to help me to my feet, but I shied away from it and stood on my own. He smiled coldly.  
"And you saw...?" he inquired.  
"Nothing. I saw nothing. I looked into the ball and only saw smoke," I lied. Wow, it seemed my lying skills had finally improved.  
"Oh? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind my asking how long you sat there?"  
"Of course not. I sat here for about fifteen minutes." I hoped dearly that that was the correct answer.  
"Oh, dear. It seems you've failed the test. You know, Miss Stevens, you really are a horrible liar. You might want to practice on that one. Now I would like the truth. What did you see?" His eyes looked hungrily at me, but I knew what he hungered for was the information I might be able to give him.  
"It was NOT a lie."  
"You only sat here for about five minutes. You are lying, and lying badly. Now I expect the truth. If you feel that the best option is to continue lying to me, then I suppose an Imperius curse would do the trick nicely." I shuddered at the thought.  
"Look, I saw a bunch of mist. Nothing more. If you would like to charm me, go ahead, but I am telling the truth," I replied coldly. He raised an eyebrow elegantly.  
"Really?" his voice was filled with disbelief. I nodded and he asked again, "Really? You saw nothing? No visions, no apparitions?" I shook my head.  
"I only saw a load of white mist."  
"Wrong answer," he whispered menacingly. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Imperio!"  
My mind went blissfully blank. Nothing mattered. There were no problems, and there never had been and never would be. I didn't have any decisions to make, ever. No troubles would ever worry me again. I could feel no fear, because fear did not exist in this dream-state.  
It was one of the most perfect feelings anyone could ever have imagined. There could be no better way to feel or think. This should last forever. I should never have had problems again.  
I heard Voldemort's soothing voice in my head saying Tell me the truth. Tell me the truth. Tell me the truth. What did you see? I opened my mouth involuntarily and said dreamily,  
"I saw Harry and you dueling. You won. You tied him up. I saw Harry in a cage of light. He cried over something. Draco came and tried to comfort him. Harry said to get someone and leave without him. Draco told him no."  
"Good." Voldemort took the spell off me, and all my problems and worries hit me like a speeding train. I was in the Dark Lord's castle. I had just poured my soul out to him. Harry was going to die, all because of me. Life was awful.  
"Rayne!" Voldemort called the vampire. Soundlessly, the door opened and Rayne stepped in. He looked at the Dark Lord and then at me.  
"Yes? You called?"  
"I did. Take her back to the red room and let her get a fresh dress. If she wishes to wash up, then she may do so. Other than that, she is to remain confined to the red room. Is that clear?" He directed the last question at me.   
"Crystal," I replied. I stalked angrily over to Rayne and he opened the door, letting me go first. I shot one last look of pure venom at Voldemort, which he returned with a smile, before Rayne grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door.  
"So you are a true prophet then?" he asked once we had gone down the spiral staircase that led from the tower.  
"Yeah, unfortunately. I wish I wasn't. Then I would have never gotten into this stupid mess that's going to get us all killed. I wish I were normal again. I don't want to be a seer. It's been no good for me." He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.  
"Do not wish away your gift. What happens is meant to happen. You are a seer because you were meant to be one, which also means that you saw whatever you saw because you were meant to. And when you think of it, that is an encouraging thought. The future is the result of our actions. One small movement can change the course of everyone's future. Do not hesitate to try to alter what the orb showed. You can change what you saw, and if you put your mind to it you will." I nodded and we began to walk again. Rayne's pace was so fast that I could barely keep up.  
"Could you--maybe slow down?" I wheezed.  
"What?" he asked distractedly, "Oh yes. I apologize." He slowed down to a more reasonable pace. I did not have to hurry now. Once I had caught my breath, I began to wonder if Rayne could help me escape. Maybe I wouldn't need to bribe Draco after all.  
"Um, Rayne, could you help me with something?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"What do you need help with?"  
"Look," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I need to get out of here. If I don't, they're going to be able to kidnap Harry, too. I have to warn him." His face fell,  
"No. That is one thing that I cannot do. It is forbidden. Should the Dark Lord find out that I had a hand in your flight, there would be the devil to pay. He is not one to toy with."  
"I know. But I have to leave. I can't stay here." He shook his head.  
"I cannot help you, though I might be able to advise you. That Malfoy child, he fancies you. Were you to ask for his help, he would offer it to you freely. He is your best option."  
"I don't think he will," I muttered to myself. "He's not the most cooperative per--"  
"I gave you my advice. Now you can use it, or you can ignore it. What you choose is not up to me." By this time we had finished speaking and were standing at the door to the red room.  
"Now, Nicole, if you would like to wash your cuts--"  
"No. No, it's fine. Are my other clothes in here?" I asked hurriedly. An idea had struck me suddenly.  
"Yes, I do think so. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason, really. I'm just fond of them," I lied. "Hey, how does everyone get here? Do they ride in carriages, or do they apparate?"  
"Well, most apparate. The only problem is that you have to be out of the castle grounds. You can't be inside this building and you have to be out the front gates. Wait a moment. You aren't planning to try anything of the sort, are you?" I shook my head quickly.  
"Um, no, of course I wouldn't. I, uh, don't know how. Bye." I dashed inside the door before he could question me some more. Shutting the door in his face, I ran over to the bed where I had tossed my wet clothes. They weren't there. I spun around the room trying to see if I could find them.  
"You wouldn't happen to be looking for these, would you?" I stopped as I noticed Draco reclining lazily in the big red armchair on the left, near the huge fireplace. He was holding my white shirt in his hands. My pants were on one of the arms, and in the back pocket of them, my wand was sticking out. I grabbed for the wand, but Draco got it first.  
"Hmph! That's mine. Give it back to me. I need it to get out of here," I told him. "Now hand it over."  
"I don't think you should try it. There are wards all over the place. You can't do a single spell, or they'd be after you like mad hounds."  
"Aren't they?"  
"What?"  
"Mad hounds. Never mind. Look, just give it to me. I'll find a way out of this castle, and when I do, I'll just disapparate from here."  
"You can't. You're not of age. We haven't learnt how yet," he protested.  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I have learned how. We learned that in a couple of years ago over in America. Now, it may be against the rules of your Ministry, but I figure rules are meant to be broken. So hand it over."  
"No. You need someone to show you out of the castle. If you tried to go by your--"  
"I'll just go get the Goodbye Committee to wave me bon voyage. Thanks for the suggestion," I said derisively.  
"No. I won't let you. If you insist on disapparating, at least let me help you get out of the castle. You wouldn't be able to make it by yourself. Let me help you."  
"Argh! Fine, if you must come with me. Let's just go now. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Draco nodded before asking,  
"And, what about that?" He pointed at my shoulder where the blood had dried. "Do you want to change clothes?"  
"With you here? No. No way. You'd watch me undress, and I don't want you to." He hid his smirk to adopt a falsely innocent smile. "I would not. I am not a pervert."  
"Uh-huh. Right. Sure. Whatever. I'm still not going to. We don't have time."  
"Fine. If you don't want to change into something that won't stand out, then..."  
"What do you mean?" I asked sharply. He shrugged eloquently,  
"I was merely stating that if you wore something black, we would have less of a chance of getting caught, is all. But, as you so obviously don't want to..." he trailed off, looking at me. I saw his ill-disguised joy at being right.  
"Okay. Turn around and close your eyes," I ordered. Draco obeyed reluctantly. I strode over to the wardrobe and grabbed a plain, floor length silk gown. It was pretty, but unadorned. The black material would indeed help conceal me in the dark.  
I checked over my shoulder to be sure Draco wasn't watching me. Then I attempted to untie the back of the green dress. It was too complicated, because Rayne had knotted it tightly. I swore under my breath and heard Draco turn around to see what was wrong.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I can't get this stupid tie undone," I grumbled.  
"Here, I can help." He came to stand behind me. His fingers moved swiftly and gracefully as he worked on the knot. I soon felt the stiff bodice of the dress give way, and knew Draco had managed it.  
"Thank you," I muttered. "Now go back over there and turn around." He grinned as he walked to the other side of the room. I pulled off the heavy velvet dress and slipped on the black one. It too, must have been enchanted to fit the wearer.  
"Are you finished yet?" asked a very impatient Draco.  
"Yes, actually. Let's go now."  
"First good idea you've had all night," he declared. Draco hurried to the door and opened it.  
"My wand?"  
"Here," he thrust it angrily at me. "Now come on." I nodded and we began walking as swiftly as possible, without drawing attention. Five minutes after we had left, the first problem arose. A Death Eater sentry stood at the head of the black marble staircase. He had black robes on and a white pointed mask. Looked to me rather like the Grim Reaper, but... The man heard us approaching and spun around.  
"Ah, good evening, Mister Malfoy. That girl- I was given strict orders not to let her pass. Take her back to the red room now. She is not allowed to be outside of that room."  
"Oh, you see--" I began trying to come up with a plausible explanation.  
"Be quiet," Draco ordered. "You see, we were just on our way--Obliviate!" He had grabbed his wand and cast a charm with the speed of a striking cobra. The man staggered backwards a couple of steps and fell to the floor. He hit his head on the stair railing as he fell, so the Death Eater had been knocked unconscious and had a small gash on his head that was bleeding.  
"What did you do to him?" I reprimanded in a whisper.  
"Memory charm. God, you can apparate but you don't even know how to cast a Memory charm?! How pathetic."  
"Shove it. Let's just go, okay?"  
"Of course." He strode boldly forward, looking more like a king than a fifteen year old boy. I followed quickly after him, feeling decidedly squeamish.  
We nearly ran down the stairs in our hurry to get out of this dratted castle. As we reached the first set of doors, Draco threw out his arm, catching me sharply in the chest and knocking the wind out of me. I stumbled back a couple of steps before regaining my balance. My chest felt sore now, so I just added that to a list of things I'd be complaining to Voldemort about next time I came across him in a shopping mall.  
I looked through the doors to see what had caused Draco to halt so suddenly. He glanced back at me and saw that I was standing on my tiptoes to see over his shoulder. Draco shook his head and whispered,  
"My father. He's meeting up with a couple of his old friends. Igor Karkaroff, Natara and Grant Lestrange," he ticked them off on his fingers, "Even Annalise and Jade Malfoy, my cousins. Those girls can't be even twenty yet."  
"So what are we going to do?" I hissed. "We can't just stand here and wait!"  
"Shh...I'm trying to think. An invisible spell would help. I'm not sure which one would work, though. Maybe a shielding charm, but I'm not really sure how well that would work either. Come on Draco," he muttered to himself. "Aha! An invisible shield charm. I think I can do one of those. All right, the incantation is...um...er...oh, yeah. I'm pretty sure it's Proté Mener. Alright, here goes." He turned to me and pointed his wand at me. I closed my eyes and heard him whisper, "Proté Mener!"  
I felt as though my body had suddenly been doused in cold water. I was chilled, but soon I began to become accustomed to the coldness. I opened my eyes to see Draco staring blankly around him. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he didn't react.  
"Uh, Draco. Hiya! Can you see me? Have you gone blind?" He looked at me. Oh no, revision, THROUGH me. His eyes showed plainly that he was unable to see me. Draco nodded gladly when he heard my voice.  
"Good. It worked. We can go now. You'll go out the door first. I'll try to get out the door straight after you. My father and his bunch will probably be too wasted to even notice me leave. Just go on ahead, and I'll make sure that they don't see the door opening and closing."  
"Okay. Be careful, alright?"  
"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged my concern away. I ignored his uncaring gesture and hugged him.  
"I was serious. Don't get caught. You'll be in trouble." I pulled away from him and went through the doors.  
The group of Death Eaters stood chatting (yes I put Death Eaters and chatting in the same sentence!). I could tell the Malfoys from the rest because of their silvery hair. Lucius was wasted, that much I could tell. His pupils were small, and I tried not to snigger at his appearance. Draco walked in the doors right after me, and one of the Malfoy girls acknowledged him warmly.  
"Cousin! What a delight to see you! Do come join us, won't you?"  
"Sorry, Jade," he answered coolly to the young woman (presumably Jade). "I was just off to take a stroll."  
"Let me come with you. Please?" the snobby-looking girl asked. Apparently, she was a bit more interested in Draco than he'd have liked.  
"No thank you, Jade. I would like to be alone, if you wouldn't mind."  
"Son, Jade may come with you if she desires," the oh-so-very drunk Lucius said.  
"Oh, thank you Uncle," the girl said with a sugar-sweet smile. I scowled and continued walking to the door.  
Draco wore a scowl that mirrored my own. Jade rushed over to him and hooked her arm through his. This was a bit more physical contact than he liked, which was obvious from his expression of deepest disgust and loathing. He tolerated it, however, and escorted the girl to the door.  
I waited by the door for him to open it. He seemed to sense my presence and pulled the door open wide.  
"Ladies first," he offered. Jade went through and waited for Draco to come out. I touched Draco's hand, to tell him that I was going ahead. He nodded minutely as I hastily went out into the dark. I ran silently past Jade and stood at the bottom of the steps.  
Jade was wearing a royal blue dress, much like the green I had had on earlier. It swooshed as she moved and was too frilly for my tastes. However, as I was not the person wearing the dress, I couldn't complain.  
Draco and Jade began to walk down the silent path, towards the gates. She kept on chattering about how romantic the walk was and how much she loved it outside. I could almost feel how tired Draco was of it all. This girl was costing him a lot of energy, as he tried not to kill her. I walked beside him, our hands occasionally bumping. He only looked at me once, so that Jade wouldn't notice some suspicious behaviour.  
"Could you stun her?" Draco asked me quietly.  
"Possibly. Why?"  
"She's an annoying dolt, and I don't want to put up with her any longer. What more do you need?"  
"I can't," I suddenly realized. "You said I can't do magic in the grounds."  
"Damn. You're right. I suppose I'll have to do it. Right then, how does it--"  
"Draco, darling, why are you talking to yourself?" came Jade's voice.  
"You may NOT call me darling!" he exploded at her. "Now--" He stopped and turned to Jade, his wand out. "Stupefy!"  
Jade fell to the ground, unconscious. Her long, silvery hair was splayed out around her face. Its color reflected the moonlight, giving the impression that she was glowing. Her eyes were closed, concealing their pretty blue color.  
"Um, you know she's going to remember that you did that, right?" I asked carefully.  
"Yes. I'll tell my father that she was being a simpering idiot. He shouldn't give me too much of a beating." Of course, this contradicted the grimace on his face. I frowned and asked,  
"Might you use a memory charm? You never know, it could work."  
"No, I would have to wake her. I'll just take the punishment."  
"He's evil, your father. Isn't he?"  
"No." Draco looked to me. "He's not evil. He's just...it's none of your business." Draco threw up his defenses again. Trying to get him to tell me any more would have been like talking to a wall.  
"Sorry," I apologized quietly. "This is bugging me. Take the invisibility charm off."  
"Why? It's safer this way. Just a little while longer. I'll take it off as soon as we reach cover."  
"Okay, I guess."  
We were soon obscured from the castle, so that no one looking out one of the windows would know that something was amiss. I followed Draco over to the line of trees that marked the side of the path. He pulled back some of the branches, revealing a sort of tunnel, devoid of undergrowth and bushes. I walked underneath Draco's arm into the new, dark lane.  
He came after me, letting the branches fall back into place. Had anyone looked at where we'd just gone in, it would be as if nothing had moved from its original position. Draco had been right, this was sure to cover our tracks.  
"Now, please take this charm off. It's freaking me out."  
"Yes. The counter curse is--"  
"Who's there?" a new voice broke in on our conversation.  
"Who're you?" Over Draco's shoulder, I saw a boy. He repeated his query.  
"Who's there?"  
"Potter?"  
"Malfoy?"  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
"Erm, that's not important. Just forget you ever saw me. I'm just trying to--"  
"Oh, hold on a minute, I know. Okay, come here." This last order confused me. Why would he ask Harry to come to him? Then I realized he was talking to me. I walked over to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Okay good. Now--"  
"Malfoy, why're you talking to yourself?"  
"I'm not. I happen to be talking to your girlfriend. Now shut up and let me finish this. Défai Proté!"  
I now felt like I had been stuck under an enormous blow-dryer. My hair flew back from my face, and the skirt of my dress billowed out behind me. I tried not to allow myself to step back, or be pushed back. Suddenly, it all stopped and the boys' eyes turned to me.  
Harry shoved Draco out of the way and threw his arms around me. I felt him kissing my neck and cheeks. He smelled like rain, oddly enough. His lips were light on my neck as he kissed me. I hugged him back, glad that my pause had not ended his tight embrace. Harry finally let go of me, and looked down into my eyes, flushed.  
"I was so worried. I got this letter saying you had been taken. It had a map. It said that if I told anyone about it, you would be killed. How are you?" He said all of this in a rush, and was very out of breath by the time he finished.  
"I'm fine. Well, mostly fine. I'm just trying to get out of here. Let's go back to Hogwarts. I can apparate, and you two can--how did you get here?" I asked curiously.  
"I, um, flew. It was only about three hours to get here. I can't go back yet. I'm going to kill him. Voldemort is going to be dead by the time I'm through with him..." he faded off into a long string of curses and ways he would have liked to disembowel Voldemort.  
"No, Harry. We're going NOW. Come on. I'm serious. Next time we see him you can kill him, but not now. Just trust me on this one," I told him.  
"No way am I leaving without having him dead," Harry's temper flared. "He threatened you and I am going to kill him." Draco made a noise of disgust.  
"Oh, for god's sake, just stop already. Stop being such a prat. Just get out of here."  
"I will NOT," Harry argued.  
"Harry, I agree with Draco for once. I think we should just GO."  
"You're taking HIS side?" cried Harry indignantly.  
"Yes," I said, raising my eyes to his. "I am taking his side. Now, may we GO?"  
"No. You can go, and I'll just stay here. I'll defeat him on my own. Malfoy, take her back to Hogwarts."  
"I can't go back. My father--"  
"Oh, yes. I forgot. Your father had something to do with this. Of course, why wouldn't he be? He is a Death Eater, after all," Harry muttered irritably.  
"Potter, I'm warning you if you don't shut your trap, I swear I'll--"  
"Shut up, the both of you. I can't stand your bickering. Harry, we're leaving. NOW." I grabbed his hand and began to pull him down the dark path. He dug his feet into the ground, and I couldn't pull him any farther.  
"No," he said shortly. Harry pushed past me and began to walk back the way we had just come. I ran after him, leaving Draco standing alone. When I reached Harry, he was nearly out of the forest.  
"Harry, stop. Please? Please." He did and turned around angrily.  
"What? You don't want me to stop him, is that it? Oh, okay."  
"Look, I'm not going to MAKE you leave, but if you won't, then I'm coming back with you. I can't let you go alone."  
"I won't let you. Just apparate back to the castle, tell Dumbledore where I am and what I've done, and then tell Ron and Hermione."  
"No. I'm coming with y--"  
"Sorry to stop the lover's squabble, because though it was very entertaining, I think we might need to get back to the matter at hand. Like how to get your idiot boyfriend to give up his ideas of nobility."  
"Don't call us that. We're not 'lovers'. It sounds weird when you say that," I said, rubbing my shoulders for warmth.  
"It bothers you? Oh, I understand. So you can't possibly fathom that idea, not for one second? Wonderful. Just wonderful," Harry muttered.  
"I didn't mean it like that, I just...never mind. You're obviously determined to be stubborn and cynical. We can talk about this when we get back to school, but for the time being let's just leave. Draco, you'll cover for us, right?"  
"Yeah, I'll--"  
"No. I'm not leaving yet. Nicole, go back to Hogwarts."  
"But--"  
"Go," he ordered in a hushed voice.  
"I won't."  
"You will."  
"I won't. I'm coming with you," I declared.  
"You aren't coming with me. Malfoy, you'll tell me how to get in. I expect you to go back to Hogwarts, Nicole. You can just go back to school. This isn't your fight. Come on, Malfoy. Show me how to get in."  
"Fine. Follow me," Draco said, leading him back down the path. They walked past my view, and out of the lane. It was as if no one had ever been here with me. I scowled and followed them.  
"Ow!" I cried, tripping over a bramble.  
Clumsy. I am so CLUMSY! Argh, my life is so horrible. Harry's gone to kill Voldemort, who is a cross-dressing maniac. Draco is taking him inside the Dark Lord's castle, and I'm stuck out here thinking to myself. Wonderful. Absolutely brilliant. Oh look, I'm turning British. Yay, I thought dispiritedly.   
I DO agree that you are a clumsy fool, my conscience interjected rudely. I thought you would have realized it by now.   
Thank you so much for your input. I'm going to go after them.  
NO! Er, that is, I don't think you should. Harry told you to just go back to the castle and tell Dumbledore. I think he meant it.  
No, I'm following them. I ignored my conscience's pleas and walked out of the dark path, into the clearing that was the walkway up to the castle.  
I spun around, seeing if the boys had waited for me. They had not, apparently. Grumbling about inconsiderate guys who didn't care about a poor girl, I began the slow trek up to the castle.  
Fifteen minutes and countless stumbles later, I stood facing the enormous black doors that led into the last place on earth I wanted to be. Just as I was about to push open the door, it swung open. In the doorway was the formidable Lucius Malfoy.  
****  
A/N: Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry about the sort-of cliff-hanger, but I had to do it. I just HAD to. Don't worry, though. I'll get cracking on the next one as soon as I can.  
Thanks to Kjirstyn, my lovely beta! I'd also like to thank Sam, Erin, M, and Nikki. They're great for brainstorming/taking my frustration out on.  
Thanks to Maria1314, cloudles_dream_world, Sarah, Unregistered, Trillian Black, Marcy Clark, Snaper2, Camilla GoE, Rosemarygirl, Estelle, and all the rest of my wonderful reviewers! You're great, guys!  
Okay, now I MUST give thanks to all the people who e-mailed me, telling me that they liked my story. You people are the only reasons that I keep on writing. 'K, that's a bit of a lie, I like to write, and THAT'S why I do it, but other than that... 


	15. Chapter 15

Keywords: Nicole Voldie Draco Harry  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
Summary: Not too much. Yeah right. Loads happens. Just read. You'll figure it out.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Thanks to everybody. I'm finally finished with this story. This isn't the end though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole Stevens: Roses and Mistrust  
Chapter Fifteen: Good Times Gone  
When we last left our heroine...  
Just as I was about to push open the door, it swung open. In the doorway was the formidable Mr. Malfoy.  
Lucius had a cold grin on his face as he stood facing me. I was stunned for a second before I turned and ran back down the path.  
"Stupefy!" I heard him shout. A blast of red light; I fell to the ground, unconscious.  
==========  
Harry sat bound in a chair. He was struggling to get out, but could not. His face was tearstained, and I wondered why. He looked up as I walked to him.  
His brilliant green eyes showed joy as soon as he saw me. I knelt by his chair and began to fumble with the tight knots in the rope that bound his hands.   
"What are you doing here? You can't be here. It's not possible," he muttered, though it sounded like he was GLAD that the impossible had happened.  
"I don't know why I'm here. And of course I can be here. I am here, right?"  
He laughed and nodded, all signs of tears forgotten. I smiled, as his laughter rang through the dungeon. It was good that he was able to laugh in such an awful situation.  
"There! Your hands are free," I declared loudly after a few moments of silence. He brushed some strands of hair out of my face.  
"So you're really here. I thought..."  
"What did you think?"  
"It's just after what I saw him do to you, I thought he'd...done something horrible," he said quietly.  
"Who did what?" I asked confusedly.  
"I thought Voldenmort had...killed you."  
"Well, I suppose it's lucky he didn't, then. Don't you agree?"  
"Yeah."   
I began to untie the cords binding his ankles. They were very tight, and it took a lot of effort to get them undone. My cold fingers protested as I unknotted the stretched rope. Why were my fingers cold?  
"All right, I've gotten your ankles untied. You can probably stand up now," I stated proudly. "It's no fun having to untie your boyfriend, didn't you know? I'd much rather be playing a good old game of American Soccer. And you?"  
"I sure think so. Let's see if I can stand now, I'm not sure, but I think I've been here for about two days if my calculations are right, which they probably aren't, mind you."   
Harry tossed off the old strips of rope and made to stand. He stumbled back, holding onto the stone chair for support. I grasped his upper arm to steady him. It seemed that he was very weak but from what?  
"Do you think you can make it out?" I asked, worriedly.  
"No," was his pained answer. "You can just go without me, it's okay. I don't care, just save yourself. I'm not the important one, not anymore, at any rate. I don't mind it in the least. Tell Dumbledore about all that happened, and he'll know what to do. He always knows what to do in these situations. He'll show you how to use your gifts, and you'll save the world." Harry made an effort to grin, but only managed a grimace of pain.  
"No, Harry. You know I'm worthless as a hero."  
"That's why you're not a hero. You're a heroine."  
"Oh, great," I laughed, "I'm an illegal, addictive drug."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. Now go save the world like a good girl."  
"But I'm not a good girl. And I can't save the world, that's your job." He shook his head with a weak laugh, and I continued, "It's true. You ARE the wizarding world's hero."  
"It's a horrible burden."  
"Which would be why you're giving the job? Wonderful, Harry. Now, seriously, we're getting out of here."  
"No, you're going alone, like I said before."  
"I will not."  
"You will wake! Now! Giel must go fetch master, must tell him she won't wake. Master will not be pleased with miss. Not pleased at all. Must wake now, yes."  
"Eh? What's happening so early? N-not fair. G-g-go away I'm tryin' to sleep you crazy p-p-person," I yawned incoherently.  
"Might Giel suggest, miss, that you awake as master commands?" I sat up and looked down into the enormous, plate-sized, blue eyes of a house elf. I supposed that this must be Giel. Giel had long ears that flapped as he bobbed around, ordering me to get dressed. The small elf had a squeaky voice that rose to such a pitch that it was difficult to listen to.  
"Giel, you say? Okay, Giel. Inform your master that until he tells me where I am and what I'm doing here, I'll stay in bed as long as I feel like, thanks."  
"Master Malfoy will not be pleased with that, miss. Master Malfoy requires your audience now. Please arise and greet Master cordially; Master does not like to be kept waiting. He has been overly kind to you miss, in that he has supplied you with new clothes and a place to warm up. Were it not for him you would be--"  
"Malfoy?" It clicked. Lucius Malfoy owned this benevolent, creature of service. Okay, benevolent was going a bit off the edge, but still, the elf hadn't been too unkind to me. "All right then, tell Master Malfoy that if he really needs my 'audience' then he can just come in here and discuss whatever it is with me in person."  
"No need, Giel. I'm already here." I looked to the direction from which the voice came, and found myself staring directly into the cold grey eyes that belonged to none other than Draco. "Ah, it seems he has done his job well. You're awake now."  
I during. The bed was low to the ground, and the walls were made of stone. No paintings or colorful tapestries hung from the walls, which made it redundant in the room. The floor was slate grey stone as well. Draco stood leaning against the doorframe. Oh no, it wasn't a doorframe. It was actually the open barred door of a cell. My mistake. This place was a dungeon. Ha, ha, it's a joke. Do you get it? It was a cell, and I...oh never mind.  
"So where am I Master?" I asked, smirking. He walked over to me and commanded severely,  
"Out, Giel!" The frightened house elf scurried away. "I do like the way that sounds, especially from you." His tone sent shivers up my spine. I shuddered and replied,  
"Draco, where am I? You never answered my question."  
"You happen to be in the same place as before, only in a different part of the castle. These are the--"  
"Dungeons," I finished for him. "You know, Draco, I really couldn't have figured that one out on my own. What I really want to know is-"  
"'Why am I here?' 'Why are you acting like this?' 'Why are you here?'" Draco supplied for me. "None of it is important. The real problem is how to--" I interrupted him.  
"Get me to commit some terrible crime? Get me to confess to some terrible crime that I had nothing to do with? What?"  
"No. What we, I, need to find out is how to convince you to commit to the Dark Lord's service."  
"Ah, I see now. So where'd you take Harry? I suppose you just turned him in to Voldie the cross dresser. It would figure. You can't have me, so neither can Harry. You're lousy. You know that, right? It's really selfish of you, I must say. And, if you were to ask me, which I see you're not, then I'd say you're going about getting me to join forces with him the wrong way. Why don't you just cast an Imperius curse on me? It would be quicker, you know. Oh, but I don't suppose you're smart enough to use one of the illegal spells on me."  
"Do not insult my intelligence, for I am smarter than you will ever be."  
"Is that so? Well, I don't know, but to me it doesn't sound like you're yourself, if you understand." It was the truth, Draco had sounded different.  
"Oh, well I do most sincerely apologize. It is not my problem. Miss Stevens, it is--"  
"Miss Stevens?" I asked, hopping up from the bed and backing against the wall.  
Draco came forward and placed one hand on each of my hips. I slammed my head back against the wall, my fright showing clearly. As Draco looked down into my eyes, I saw that the usual mischievous glint was absent. The only thing that could cause that effect would be one of the three unforgivable curses. This time, I figured it was the Imperius curse.  
"You see how weak you are in comparison to me? It's pitiful. You can't fight me, because you're so weak. What are you going to do now? Try to push past me? It would be very stupid, as well as pointless. So you might then move to bribing. Still, it would be of no use. The only thing I want from you is your allegiance with the Dark Lord, nothing else. Now what are you going to do?" he hissed.  
"How about if you let me go, I'll negotiate the terms with Voldemort? Will that do?" I offered sardonically.  
"Yes, that will be fine. Follow me." He turned on his heel and strode quickly out of the cell. I shook my head distastefully, and determinedly went after him.  
We walked for what seemed like ages. It might have been for five minutes, or five hours, but it seemed like forever to me. Draco set a quick pace, and I could barely keep up with his long strides. He paused for a couple of seconds to allow me to catch up before beginning again with an even faster stride. By the time we reached the door that Draco pointed to, I was sufficiently out of breath.  
"What do we do now?" I wheezed in a hoarse voice.  
"Wait." He knocked on the door three times wit his knuckles. It sounded painful to me, but Draco showed no signs that it was hurting him.  
The door swung noiselessly open and Draco bowed me in. Voldemort was sitting with his feet propped up on the large mahogany desk that was situated in the middle of the large office. Lucius was standing off to one side, with a goblet in his hand, probably containing some type of strong wine.  
I stepped into the room and immediately felt the temperature drop. I heard Draco's footsteps on the soft green carpet as he walked in and shut the door behind me. My feet sank nearly ankle deep into the plush carpet.  
"Sit," Voldemort said. I mistakenly thought he was talking to me, and sat in one of the green, high-backed chairs in front of his desk. "I happened to be talking to Mister Malfoy," he told me, not removing his feet from the desktop, "but as you seem so keen to sit, you may stay where you are."  
Draco took the chair next to me and Lucius came forward, waving his wand lazily at Draco. The boy blinked confusedly for a moment, before realizing the situation. He sat ramrod straight, and asked,  
"What happened?"  
"I had your father put you under the Imperius curse. It is not important. Now, I believe that you have come to negotiate. Am I correct Miss Stevens?"  
"Not real--Actually," I caught myself and revised my answer to fit, "actually, I am here to negotiate. But, before we confer, I must have all of the information regarding my captivity, my boyfriend, and so on. So, if you might please explain?"  
"Ah, most certainly. You wish to know how long you have been here, why you were brought here in the first place, and of course, your darling Harry's condition," he said in a falsely kind tone. "You have been here for nearly three days. On the first night, you fenced with Young Draco, and gazed into the orb. Early that morning, you managed to escape into the forest on the grounds. There we understand you met our Mister Potter. Draco brought him back here, and you were caught by Lucius. He stunned you, and you were unconscious for the rest of the time. I supposed that it would be better not to wake you, so as not to have you trying to escape again.  
"As for your boyfriend, when he arrived, we dueled, as you predicted. I won and tied him, putting him in one of the most protected cells. We have...decided that it would be best for him to see you one last time. His cell, for the time being, is one of the Circulus de Lumière. It is a complex charm that encages the subject in bars of light. Later, I might move him to a separate room, but for now, the safest place for him is in the Circulus de Lumière.¼/p   
''Well, if that is all you need to know--''  
"It isn't. I also need to hear what the plans are for the future. What are you going to do with Harry? What am I to do here?"  
"Of course. You will join forces with me, and look into the crystal ball when I need you to. It will not require self sacrifice, but--"  
"In the end, Harry is going to be killed. Correct?"  
"Yes. At the end, he will die. Are we agreed on the terms?" he asked.  
"I haven't had enough time to think about it. But, first--"  
"If I may interrupt?" Draco inquired. The Dark Lord nodded curtly and Draco continued, "I was wondering if I might be excused? There is some business that I must attain to."  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, milord," and with that last farewell, he exited out of the room swiftly.  
Had it not been for a strange suspicion that Draco was going to go comfort Harry, I would have told Voldemort to move Harry into a different room, out of the Circulus de Lumière.  
"This is the complete truth?" I asked suspiciously.  
"I would swear on my father's grave."  
"All ri--Wait, let me ask you something. Is there anything that would stop you from killing Harry?"  
"No."  
"So long as I am given my wand back, I agree to the terms," I accepted.  
"Very good. Lucius, please go and tell the other Death Eaters of this. Miss Stevens shall have free access to the entire castle once she has been initiated. Inform them that the Initiation ceremony will be in half an hour; we shall meet in the second hall. Go fetch Jade and Annalise, and bring them to me."  
"Yes, of course, milord." Lucius swiftly went out the door.  
"Now, you must have a change of clothes. Once the others arrive, they shall take you to get a fresh wardrobe. Does this satisfy you?"  
"Yes," I lied. I took no pleasure in the thought of spending five minutes--much less half an hour--with the Malfoy girls. But there was nothing to be done about it.  
A knock on the door signaled Lucius's return with his nieces. The door swung forward, revealing the girls and their uncle. The term 'uncle' used for Lucius Malfoy gave me shivers.  
"Follow them," Voldemort told me. I nodded and did as he said.  
Lucius left the girls, presumably to go tell the Death Eaters about my supposed agreement. I hurried out the door with Draco's cousins. Jade looked curiously at me before deciding to speak.  
"So, you're the new recruit, are you?" Without waiting for me to answer, she began talking again. "Did you know that you really don't look like the type to agree to become a Death Eater? It surprised me that you didn't try to resist. Not that I think you made the wrong choice, or anything," she continued after a reproving glance from her sister, Annalise.  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them. I surprise many people. And I have my reasons for not trying to argue."  
Annalise shot a curious glance at me, saying, "I know Jade should not judge people like she does. She knows it too, but chooses to ignore the fact. Our lord has had problems with her in the...past. It is no matter, however. Jade has learned to be quiet when the need be. I have not had problems with our lord, despite my sister's ramblings. In fact, I shall soon be promoted in rank," she said with an air of importance.  
"She believes that by associating with you, our lord will take notice and promote her. It shall not happen, no matter how much she wishes it were otherwise," Jade whispered.  
"Liar! Uncle says that he will show our lord my usefulness in the field," Annalise returned, tossing her silvery hair over her shoulder.  
"The field?" I inquired carefully, being sure not to sound too conspicuous.  
"The field of the Dark Arts; when we are called upon to show our faithfulness to our lord, of course. Though, you most likely would not know of that. It is one thing you will learn at the ceremony," Jade answered.  
"Oh, yeah--I mean yes," I quickly chastised myself for letting my real self out.  
"You might want to improve your speaking skills. Our lord, though very forgiving, is also extremely proper. He refuses to have coarse dialogue used by any of his servants." I nodded and looked around me at the hall we were currently walking down. I had not noticed where my feet were taking me as I chatted with the girls.  
"How old are you two?"  
"I am fourteen, turning fifteen on the thirteenth of September. And Annalise is--"  
"Seventeen going on eighteen, I will be eighteen on the thirteenth of December."  
"You're both born on thirteenths? How odd." I mused at what it would be like.  
"Yes, our parents, Rheanna DeNuit and Leander Malfoy," she informed me, "thought so too. Ah, here we are! You look to be about my sister's size," Annalise said. "We have plenty of clothes. We practically moved here for break; we go to Beauxbatons, and they let out early," She explained, as the door we were standing at swung open. Annalise showed me inside, before they both came after me.  
The furnishings were lavish in this roon. The plush carpet was much like that of the office, and I sank ankle-deep into it yet again. The carpet was deep purple, and it was all I could do not to bend down to feel the softness under my fingers. I looked at the walls, which were of a deep, royal blue. A bed was placed in the center of the room, and its bedcovers matched the beautiful decorations in the room.  
Annalise waved her hand at the large wooden wardrobe against the wall, and called loudly, "Size seven, height: five feet, three inches, shoe size: six and a half." Its doors swung forward, revealing an extensive wardrobe. I started to scan its contents, looking for the perfect dress.  
"Aha! Perfect." The one I had chosen was a majestic amethyst color. It was styled much like Annalise's; low cut, stiff bodice, silver brocade, and a large flowing skirt.  
"Right, that one will be gorgeous for the ceremony. We'll leave you now. There's a small sandwich on the dresser for you. I shall be back in five minutes. There are some cosmetics on the table over there," she pointed to the dresser, "and be sure to use them. It does not do to look plain. Especially not for your initiation." I nodded as they left me.  
I tossed my clothes carelessly onto the bed, and slipped on the large dress. Its skirt swooshed as I walked over to grab a matching pair of shoes. Gently removing the now tattered high heels, I slid my small feet into the new heels. They fit nicely and I grinned, choosing to put off what I would have to do later.  
I began to apply a bit of light pink blush, with lavender and white eye-shadow. For my lips, I used dark red lipstick that dried and looked very nice. I remembered Annalise's somber words; It does not do to look plain. Little did I know how long I would bear in mind her advice.  
Quickly wolfing down the miniscule sandwich, I brushed my hair. Once I was positive that I was ready, I tried my best to be confident, and stalked proudly over to the door, and threw it open. Annalise was waiting outside, with an air of smug importance. I raised an eyebrow and demanded,  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" It came out more harshly than I had intended, but Annalise was obviously too proud of herself to care.  
"Uncle has convinced our lord to promote me. I am now one of the top servants. My new duties are to help you, informing you of the customs and much else. I was very fortunate."  
"Might you now tell me what my rank will be?" I wondered, more because I wanted to know how much slack I would be given. Depending on how important I was it might be easier for me to escape from the castle. But what about Harry?  
"Oh, you do not even know that? Well, I cannot say that it surprises me, but...I expected you to be proud of yourself. After all, you are only one place beneath our lord himself. In fact, he expects to conquer the wizarding world with you at his side. You are actually more of an accomplice and informant than a servant, it really all depends on what our lord decides."  
"Eh? I'm supposed to be an informant? That wasn't in the deal! Argh, one day that evil, egotistical, maniacal, such-and-such is going to get what's coming for him, and I hope that I'm the one who delivers his punishment..."  
"I suggest that you do not tell our lord of your...dislike of him. I suppose he knows of it already, but I doubt he will tolerate it. Manners matter to him and--"  
"Oh, can I find that stitched on a pillow somewhere? I'm betting your local grocery shop should have it. Now let's see, which section would it be in; do YOU know?" I asked sarcastically. I expected Annalise to blow up in a rage, and then strangle me, but certainly not what she did next. She burst into tears.  
"I'm s-s-sorry! I d-d-didn't--" sniffle "--mean to offend you, Milady. It w-w-won't happen ag-again. I promise!" I cringed at her pleading tone. She had called me Milady, just as Draco had called Voldemort Milord. I shivered and stopped walking abruptly.  
"You will STOP crying this INSTANT! I command you to stop crying. Right now! Don't call me Milady or Miss or Mistress, because I'm not any of those. Ignore titles altogether. Just say 'Hey, you' if that's how you want to address me. I'm not offended, I was just angry. Not at you, of course, but at the whole situation. Now, if you would please just--"  
"Nicole! I mean Milady, I uh, I um, look," I turned behind me to see Draco sprinting up the hall towards me. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that they had put me under the Imperius curse. I apologize, Milady."  
"Oh, not you TOO? Ugh, call me by my NAME for Christ's sake! What is WITH you people!? I'm not Milady, I'm not Miss, I'm just Nicole!!!! My name is Ni-freaking-cole!!! Ni-Cole! Get it?" Draco nodded strangely and I smoothed back my hair and caught my breath before saying in a dignified voice, "Okay, now, what were you rambling about?"  
"Erm, I was apologizing. I was just down in the--"  
I shook my head sharply and replied slowly, "It's not important. I KNOW already. Don't TALK about IT. People might get SUSPICIOUS, which they needn't be," I assured Annalise, who was busily wiping her eyes on the hem of her skirt.  
"Ah, Milady--"  
"NICOLE!!!" I shouted, spinning angrily to face the speaker. I lowered my eyes when I saw that it was Rayne. "Um, sorry. I just can't stand being called that."  
"Quite alright, but your presence is needed in the second hall, if it pleases you for it to be so. Might I suggest going to meet your fellows?"  
"Yeah--Yes, I was just on my way...became sidetracked. Nothing to worry about, a little squabble is nothing to start World War Three over. Now we'll just be heading downstairs." Rayne agreed and hurried back the way he had just come.  
Draco looked at Annalise, with her mascara running in black smears down her face. "Go wash up. You won't be late. And I'll make your excuses if you are." She nodded quickly and ran away.  
"So, you went to talk with Harry?" I queried as soon as she had rounded the corner.  
"How did you...?"  
"Simple, I have weird dreams and I can look in crystal balls. What more do you need?"  
"Not much. Harry told me to just take you back to school, but I can't. I CAN'T. It's not possible, but I can't see how else you're going to get out of here," he said worriedly.  
I took his hand in mine and our fingers interlaced. "I know, but at least I'm not alone, unless you're going to abandon me, of course. You're not, right?"  
"No. I promise I won't," Draco guaranteed, squeezing my hand for comfort.  
"Then let's go and see how I'm to go about running away." And with that, we went down to what I would later remember as simply Initiation.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Come forward, Nicole Stevens. To join, you must pass a series of tests. The tests are simple. Whatever I say, you do. That includes everything from enduring a curse to casting a curse and more. First, you must succumb to a Cruciatus curse."  
I flinched, however slightly. I knew it would hurt. Hurt. Painfully. Ow.  
"Now," Voldemort pulled his wand from the folds of his robes and directed it at me, "Crucio!" I fell to the ground on my knees. I screamed, allowing some of the pain to flow out of me. My dress gave some swooshes of protest at making contact with the floor. It pooled around me and I fell sideways, so that I was not lying completely on the floor. The only sound in the entire hall was my screaming. I soon gave up hope of ever being free of this terrible pain. Suddenly, it stopped, and I was left lying silently on the floor. Voldemort's red eyes glared down at me from his position in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters.  
I forced myself into a kneeling position, and then to stand. My knees shook, but the skirt of my dress concealed that fact, for which I was thankful. I wiped my eyes free of their tears of pain, and raised my gaze to the Dark Lord's. He was looking extremely pleased.  
"Very good. Now," he paused for a moment before pointing a long finger at Draco, "come into the center, young Draco. This will be useful for when it comes time for your own test." Voldemort handed me a wand, which I immediately recognized as my own. "Now you will perform the same curse on the boy. If you perform it well, then I will be pleased, if you do not, or choose not to do it, then I will be forced to lock you up with that piteous boyfriend of yours."  
Draco stepped into the middle of the circle with Voldemort and me. He looked as well as always, as he was not showing any signs of fear or nervousness. I, on the other hand, was very apprehensive about casting an illegal curse on one of my friends. Especially since I was unsure of my skills. If I failed this, I was not going to be alive, nor would Harry have any hope.  
"Yes, milord," I choked uneasily. I cautiously waved my wand at Draco and called out, "Crucio!"  
To my utmost surprise, Draco fell to the floor silently. He was in the same position as I had been, and I flinched when I heard a moan escape his lips. Voldemort kept his eyes, not on Draco, but on me. His gaze burned the back of my neck, as he circled around us like a wolf stalking his prey. I frowned sadly as Draco seemed to give up, lying on the cold stone floor on his side. Yet he did not scream. His pride would never allow him to accept defeat.  
"Very well, you may cease."  
I nodded gratefully, and lowered my wand to my side. Draco rotated his shoulders and stood. His grey eyes looked directly into mine, and I saw that he forgave me. It reassured me to know that he would hold no grudge against me. With him on my side, my chances of survival were much greater.  
"So, you have passed the first two tests. Now we have a third, unique test that was designed especially for you. Bring the boy in!" he called to no one in particular.  
Rayne came out, dragging a reluctant Harry out by the wrists. The circle parted, giving Harry a full view of me. I stood frozen in the center, unable to move for the uneasy feeling in my stomach. Harry saw me and jerked Rayne sideways in a futile attempt to get over to me. Rayne did not react in kind to his escape attempts, instead of allowing Harry to come stand by me, he returned Harry's sharp tug. My boyfriend stumbled, looking murderously at the black-haired vampire. Rayne grinned coldly and began pulling Harry into the center of the Death Eater ring.  
"The third test is designed to test your endurance. Crucio!" The sudden attack was unexpected. Unlike I had thought, the curse was directed at me. I fell forward on my knees, flinging my hands out to break my fall. Not that it mattered; the pain was so intense anyway.  
I cried out one syllable, help, yet I knew it was no use. I could hear Harry yelling at Voldemort to stop. Then, I heard laughing both from the crowd of Death Eaters, Draco excluded, and from Voldemort. Finally, the pain stopped, and all I heard was my own sobbing.  
"Get up," the Dark Lord whispered dangerously. I trembled as I forced myself to stand. "Take the boy away."  
Rayne wrenched Harry backwards, toward the door through which they had entered. I heard Harry's desperate pleas, trying to convince him to let me free. Voldemort only laughed harder, as the Death Eaters sneered rudely. I clutched my stomach, and tried not to wretch up the small snack I had had earlier.  
As Harry was dragged away, I heard one phrase my mother had always told me when I had been feeling down, the good times will always come again.  
Not for me, I thought bitterly. The good times are gone. 


	16. Chapter 16

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry Issues Headache  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
Summary: Summaries are moronic. You've gotten this far, you know what this is about.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Thanks! I'm gla to get all of your emails.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole Stevens: Roses and Mistrust  
Chapter Sixteen: Mad Season  
(It's a Matchbox20 song, if you couldn't guess. If you have their second CD 'Mad Season', then go turn it on while you read. )  
When we last left our heroine, she was trying not to throw up, as she watched Harry being dragged away by Rayne, the vampire...  
When Voldemort finally spoke again, he said, "Well, you have passed the third test. I commend your courage. You have done well. I am pleased, so come forward and extend your left forearm."  
I nodded resolutely and strode forward, doing as he had instructed. Voldemort wrapped his fingers around my upper-arm and ordered, "Kneel."  
I kneeled, more out of fear than because he had told me to. He pressed his wand firmly into the skin just below my elbow. I flinched at the wood dug harshly into my arm.  
"Morsmordre!"  
I screamed as I felt a searing pain; it began spreading from the point his wand touched, to the tips of my fingers and toes. I was yelling unrestrainedly, but it made no matter to any of the Death Eaters around me. Later in my life, I would suppose that they had gotten this reaction every time someone was branded with the Dark Mark. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and I was left with a hangover-like feeling.  
"You, Nicole Stevens, are officially a Death Eater. Your rank is nineteen. Nicole Stevens, you are second in command. Whatever I tell you to do you MUST do without contestation. Whenever you feel the mark burn, you must apparate immediately to my side. Punishment will be given if you disobey my commands. Stand. Hold your head high and pronounce these words clearly; Mort sorcière. Je servir le Foncé Maitre."   
"Mort sorcière. Je servir le Foncé Maitre," I repeated slowly once I had stood.  
"Very well. Now, I have some business with you. Come with me." He turned and went through the door that Harry had entered only a short while before. I followed eagerly, hoping for even a mere glance of Harry. Once inside the room, Voldemort said,  
"There is a charm on the room. When you are in here, he cannot see you and you cannot see him. I designed it specially. There are a few quick enchantments I need to inform you of, if you wouldn't mind?"  
"Of course not, milord," I answered. It took a lot of effort not to spit in his face, but I managed it without a hitch.  
"The first is a transportation charm; it will take you immediately to this castle. The spell is:  
*Convey this crowd,  
On wind and cloud,  
To the castle of the king,  
By the power of this ring.*"  
Voldemort handed me a small circular band of silver, saying, "When you wear this ring, the spell will work. If you are not wearing it, then the spell will NOT work. Be sure to have it with you wherever you go. To go to a specific place in the castle, end it with the name of the place."  
"Does the spell work for any place?" He nodded slowly. "Thank you, milord," I nearly choked saying it. If that was true, then...  
"And there are a couple of others." He handed me a small mirror, "This is to use to converse with other Death Eaters and myself. The spell to activate it is:  
*Green and growing, show me,  
Swift and silent, show me,  
Damp and dingy, show me,  
Deep and shining, show me what I would see.*  
Last for that spell, you say the person's name that you would like to talk with."  
"Another spell is to unlock or lock any doors. You must recite:  
Lock this door,  
Protect what is inside,  
Do not let anyone enter,  
Give thee a place to hide.  
There's the unlocking charm also, which is:  
Unlock this door,  
Reveal what is inside,  
Let all enter,  
Give thee no place to hide."  
"The final spells are to create and unmake a Circulus de Lumière. To create one you simply say :  
Fire and ice,   
Dark of Night,  
Light of day,  
Lock thee away.  
To unmake a Circulus de Lumière you recite :  
*Fire and cloud,  
Rain and snow,  
Lift the spell  
And let him go.* "   
"Alright, so those are all the spells I need to know?"  
"For the time being, yes. You may now go back and meet the rest of your fellows."  
"Thank you, milord." I was in such a hurry to leave, that I was almost running out the door.  
Once out in the second hall, I immediately spotted Jade fussing over an extremely irritated-looking Draco. Shaking my head, I went to stand next to him. As soon as Jade saw me coming, she did a half- curtsy and greeted,  
"Hello, milady. Might I be of any service?"  
I knew that she would HAVE to go get me anything that I asked for, so I answered, "Yes, in fact. Would you go grab me a glass of red wine? Thank you."  
She trotted off quickly, going to the kitchens for my wine. Draco turned to me, grinning wickedly, "Since when do you drink wine?"  
I stood up tall and proclaimed loudly, "I have always enjoyed drinking wine." But I whispered quietly, "I don't and I never will. You can have it if you'd like. I can't stand the awful stuff. But, you looked very unhappy, so I got rid of her."  
"Well, milady, it's wonderful of you to think of us dregs of society."  
"But isn't it? Look, I'm sorry about doing the Imperius curse on you. I had to, You understand that, right?" I asked him worriedly, rubbing the dark mark on my arm absentmindedly.  
"Of course. I know it was nothing personal. Oh, hello father."  
I raised my eyes, looking up at Lucius. He was standing next to a tall man that must have been his brother. A guy about Draco's height with the same blonde hair stood behind Leander Malfoy.  
"Milady," Lucius said in an oily tone, "Might I introduce you to my brother, Leander Malfoy, and his son Somnus Venificus Malfoy."  
"Very nice to meet you, milady," Leander Malfoy greeted with sly politeness.  
"And you," I replied, shaking his hand with as much civility as I could handle.  
"Hello, I'm Somnus. It is good to finally meet you." Somnus actually managed to sound sincere. A Malfoy, sounding sincere? Had I heard him correctly?  
"We shall leave you alone to bond," Lucius said.  
Draco frowned at his cousin, who looked oblivious to Draco's death glare. I was unaware of why Draco would be so vicious towards Somnus. Then, I realized that it was because Somnus seemed to have taken notice of me.  
"Um, sorry, Somnus, but we were really having a private conversation. You see--"  
"Shove off," Draco ordered with authority. I shot a reproachful glance at him, as he added, "It's very simple really. She's trying not to sound cruel, but what she really means is that she wants you to shove off. Isn't that right, milady?"  
I gave him a shocked look, before saying, "No. No, that isn't right. I was merely stating that Somnus might not like standing here listening to us ramble on and on about meaningless things. We would most probably bore you," I added.  
"Oh, I disagree. I do not think that you could ever bore me, milady."  
I blushed scarlet as Draco tugged me away from his cousin. "Stop that!" he hissed. "Don't look at him like that. He's an insufferable git. And what he meant by that last comment was that he could stare at you forever, being the pervert that he is."  
"You're jealous!" I exclaimed incredulously. "Draco is jealous because his cousin thinks I'm hot. Ha! You are jealous. You are jealous," I taunted spitefully.  
"Alright, maybe you're right. No, I KNOW you're right. I AM envious that he is able to steal your attention, but that does NOT mean that you can just go and undress him with your eyes!"  
"Aha! He admitted that he was jealous! And I was NOT undressing him with my eyes!" I protested indignantly.  
"You were too! You were standing there drooling over--"  
"Is there a problem? My cousin isn't bothering you, milady, is he?" Somnus had come to see what was wrong.  
I looked at him and denied Draco the chance to tell Somnus off for just LOOKING at me.  
"No, Draco was just leaving." Draco looked like he wanted to object, but I cut him off before he could speak again, "Weren't you Draco?"  
"No, actua--"  
"WEREN'T you?" I said through clenched teeth.  
"Yes, milady. But, I'm just going to check on Jade." He spun on Somnus, poking his relative in the chest threateningly. "If you do anything to her, I swear I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Draco, he understands. Now stop bullying poor Somnus and go check on my wine. I think Jade might've gotten lost."  
Draco left us, grumbling under his breath. He had very colorful language, that much I was certain of.  
"I do apologize about him, he's--"  
"A Malfoy. All of us are extremely protective, especially when something we are fond of is being er...threatened. He's just looking out for you, and I can accept that. It's not really his fault. It's just a family disposition. Most times, we can control ourselves, but he obviously cares so much about you that he would kill for your safety," Somnus explained kindly.  
"Well, usually I could pass it off like that, but the only thing is, I've never seen him this bad. Sure, he's gotten into little squabbles with Ha--his friends, but never to the extent of death threats. I'm worried. Should I go see if he's alright?"  
"No, no, of course not. He's about to become seventeen, Draco can take care of himself. You needn't follow after him," Somnus reassured.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. But still..."  
Draco returned some time later, wearing an expression of grim pride.  
"Your sister needs your aid," Draco informed Somnus smugly.  
"Oh? Why for?" Somnus asked, intrigued.  
"Because she is locked in the tallest tower and cannot get out. I believe it is urgent that you go to her and get her free."  
"How did Jade get locked in the tower?" I asked, letting my curiuosty get the better of me. I was almost sure of the answer.  
"I found her and told her to wait up there for me, when she went in I locked the door behind her."  
"Argh! You're so frustrating. Hold on a minute. Somnus, does your sister have one of the communicator mirrors?" Somnus nodded as I extracted the small mirror Voldemort had given me and recited slowly,  
"*Green and growing, show me,  
Swift and silent, show me,  
Damp and dingy, show me,  
Deep and shining, show me what I would see.*  
Jade Malfoy!"  
The mirror's surface clouded over, and I stared intently into it. Soon, the mist cleared and I saw Jade's worried face in the glass.  
"Oh, milady! I am locked in the tower. I cannot get out. Might you send someone to unlock the doors?" she inquired.  
"No, it won't be necessary. I'll come. Now how does it go again? Oh right," I slipped on the ring as I spoke.  
"*Convey this crowd,  
On wind and cloud,  
To the castle of the king,  
By the power of this ring.*  
Tallest Tower!"  
I felt myself rotating slowly, as a mist covered everywhere around me. Slowly, the mist cleared, and I felt the solid ground beneath my feet. Jade was standing in the center of the tower room, appearing to be very relieved.  
"Oh, milady! I'm so glad you came. Do you know how we're to get out of here?"  
"Yes, show me where the door is." She pointed at the left wall, where a large black door was. I ran over to it and murmured,  
"Unlock this door,  
Reveal what is inside,  
Let all enter,  
Give thee no place to hide."  
There was a click, as the lock snapped open and I yanked the heavy door forward. It jerked open, and I flinched as the hinges squeaked loudly.  
"C'mon, let's get out of here," I suggested.  
"Yes, milady."  
As we walked down the hall, I proposed, "Why don't we see if the transportation spell works on two people? Here, grab my hand." Jade nodded and did as I ordered.  
"Alright,  
"*Convey this crowd,  
On wind and cloud,  
To the castle of the king,  
By the power of this ring.*  
Second hall!"  
The mist reappeared, and I felt Jade whimpering beside me. I wanted to tell her not to worry, but trying to actually form a coherent word was impossible, because the spell's mist felt solid. We landed softly. Draco and the others seemed to materialize directly in front of us, though I knew that was the exact opposite of reality.  
"Oh, good you're back," Draco said as he walked over.  
"Yes, now that I managed to free Jade from the tower YOU locked her in. You ought to know better. Honestly, I swear you're the most--"  
"Draco locked me in there?" Jade whispered disbelievingly.  
"Uh, um, what I meant to say is...yesdracolockedyouinthere," I said the last bit very quickly.  
"How dare you!? You--you ingrate!" She slapped him harshly on the cheek. A pale red tinge appeared where her hand had hit.  
Draco maintained his composure though, and replied, "Yes, Jade, I locked you in the tower. But, darling, it was for your own good. See?"  
"N-no!" she wailed, causing some of the older Death Eaters to stare.  
"Well, he apologizes for it anyway. Now, we'll just be going," I took Draco's hand and yanked him through the crowd. He trailed after me like a pathetic puppy. I sighed and dragged him into Harry's cell room.  
Yet again, I was unable to see Harry. Draco seemed to, though. He shot a questioning glance at me before asking,  
"Why did you bring me in here? And WHY aren't you going to talk to him?"  
I shook my head and replied, "I can't see him, and he can't see me. It's a complex shielding charm, I think. Now, can you listen to me and repeat these EXACT words?"  
"Yeah, I guess, why? Hold on a minute Harry. I'll explain in a second," Draco seemed to be talking to thin air, but I knew somehow that it was Harry.  
"Okay, say these words EXACTLY.  
*Fire and cloud,  
Rain and snow,  
Lift the spell  
And let him go.*"  
"Alright, then. Let's see:  
*Fire and cloud,  
Rain and snow,  
Lift the spell  
And let him go!*"  
Suddenly, I saw Draco stumble back, his hair ruffled by an unseen hand. He suddenly laughed and said,  
"Yeah, I know. You can thank Nicole when we get out. You just can't see her now. Hold on a minute, we need to make you invisible, so that no one sees you when we leave. Alright, the spell is: Proté Mener!" Draco had pointed his wand at an invisible someone. There was a whoosh and then silence. I felt a chill air emanating from the spot beside me, and decided that the invisibility shield must have succeeded.  
"Good, it worked. Remember to be quiet. Follow me, and we'll go outside, then--"  
"No, Draco. I have a better idea than disapparating OR flying. Voldemort said that the transportation spell he gave me works for anyplace, so, technically, it would work to go to Hogwarts. Tell Harry to grab my hand, and I'll see if I can get us there, alright?"  
"Yeah, I think that'd work. Okay Harry, listen up. This is important and too complicated to say more than once. Nicole says that she has a transportation spell that will get you both back to Hogwarts. She says that you need to hold her hand for it to work." He appeared to grab hold of a piece of air, and then Draco took my hand. Draco put my hand onto his palm, but instead of his hand, I felt someone else's in the air between Draco's palm and my own. The air was solid where he was holding.  
"Now, I'm going to let go. Harry, hold Nicole's hand. YES, that space of air you feel on top of your hand is HER hand." Draco let my hand drop, but instead, I felt it being supported by a second. The warmth of skin felt good underneath my palm.  
"Okay, here goes nothing!  
"*Convey this crowd,  
On wind and cloud,  
To the castle of the king,  
By the power of this ring.*  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
A fog took the place of Draco and the room around us dissolved into white. We were slowly revolving around, as if on a slowly spinning wheel. A soft thump was heard, as my feet softly hit the ground. I felt snow beneath my feet. When the mist did not leave, I began to get worried, but then I saw that the mist HAD cleared, and all the white I was seeing was a bright snowy landscape.  
I felt Harry's hand in mine, and decided that I wanted to see him finally. I hastily took my wand in my hand and called, "Finite Incantatem!"  
Another loud whooshing sound and Harry was standing, completely visible, right next to me. Still amazed that the spell had worked, I flung my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent. Though his smell was faded, I could still faintly smell the soap he used. His arms encircled me, and I rested my forehead against his neck.  
"I thought Draco was going mad," he whispered. "It looked like he was talking to himself. But when I felt your hand, I knew that everything would be all right. It was calming and it stopped me from worrying. We made it. I can't believe we're back, together."  
"I know," I replied hoarsely. I know. 


	17. Chapter 17

Keywords: Nicole Draco Harry Issues Headache  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
Summary: Summaries are moronic. You've gotten this far, you know what this is about.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: Thanks! I'm glad to get all of your emails.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Seventeen: Come What May  
Dear Diary,  
It's been two weeks since our escape from--I'm not even going to write it. Let's just say it's been two weeks since we arrived back at Hogwarts. Harry is well, mostly. He was in the hospital wing for three days, but I'm STILL here. He visits me every day, being sure not to forget a bunch of roses. I still haven't told him about what happened after he was taken away. The only people I have told about the Dark Mark on my arm are Professor Dumbledore, and Snape. Dumbledore has made Snape teach me how to cope with the nearly constant burning of the Mark's call. He has said that though it is difficult, I will learn to ignore it, after a while.  
I have grown to be fond of Snape, as unbelievable as that may seem. He's much nicer than he seems, actually. I think he is sympathetic for me, because I am so young, and was forced to join the Death Eaters. He, on the other hand, had CHOSEN to be a Death Eater. While I don't understand WHY he would want to do such a thing, Snape says I will understand when I am older. I think that Snape has taken a liking to me. He seems to be less cold and restricted now, at least towards me. He won't admit it, but I know he thinks that I'm a good kid. I class, of course, nothing has changed at all. I am still a Gryffindor, bound to be punished by the Potions Teacher.  
Dumbledore has made Snape teach me some hexes and defense spells. Now I know how to stun someone, freeze a person, and block curses. I have to remember to thank Snape. He's been loads of help. I don't think I would have managed the constant burning of the mark without him. It has been difficult, as I no longer may wear short-sleeved shirts, and I cannot wear a bathing suit, without applying a lot of concealing magical make-up. Snape has explained to me how he has managed it for fourteen years, and I think I understand more about his past than the rest of the student body combined. Snape's really not so bad as he seems. I think I'll send him a gift over the summer, but I might not.  
Hermione and Ron have not broken up yet. They both have thanked me for helping them out, and getting their relationship on track. Ron doesn't blush every time Hermione kisses him on the cheek, now. And Hermione doesn't blow up at him when he says the wrong thing. Neither of them have had too many problems with the other. Ron has told me about how he is going to invite Hermione to stay with him over the summer and I have supported his idea fully. Hermione knows nothing about it, but I have a feeling that Ron will ask her soon.  
Draco has come back to school, with made-up excuses for his absence. No doubt the corny lies are some scheme of Lucius's. Dumbledore, of course, knows the truth, but he has allowed the lies to stand. He told me that it was alright for Draco to have some privacy. I guess that's true.  
Draco and I have not spoken once since his return. I suppose the reason is because his father has forbid him to, but you never know. Maybe he hates me now. I honestly don't know.   
The whole school has heard about what happened at the Dark Lord's castle. I am the center of attention, and I hate it with a passion. However, it doesn't make any difference, because they will all eventually forget about me, and go back to thinking about their own lives. And I'll wave thank you to them when they do. All in all, I much prefer the quiet of my normal life, though I doubt that I will ever get that luxury again.  
I realized something during my captivity; I found out that you never truly know what a marvelous life you have, until it is snatched away from you. And when it's gone, you find out how good you had it. When your love of life dies, then your spirit leaves with it. I know now that I took everything for granted. Every breath, I should have been thankful for, but I wasn't. Every sunset, every kiss from the softly blowing wind, every wash of happiness I took for granted. Now I don't. I thank my guardian angel every time I take a breath. I thank the world when I see the sunrise or the sunset. I love the soft breeze on my face, now. I feel completely lucky. Lucky for life, lucky for friends, lucky for everything I have. And I know the two things that I took most for granted. Harry and Draco. They were always there for me, whether or not I realized it. The both of them would go to the ends of the earth for me, and I know that now. I think I knew it a long time ago, but now, I consciously know. It's the most life-impacting thing I could imagine. Without them, I would not be writing this now.  
Harry came to see me today, like he always does. He brought me six white roses and six red roses. Harry said that the white ones represented his trust of me, and the red signified his love. Of course, a very nice kiss ensued once he had finished telling me. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey noticed us, and shooed him away. Both of us were very indignant about it, but she said that swapping saliva was not going to get me well any quicker. In fact, she went on, it would most likely make my "condition" worse. I told her I didn't have a stupid condition, and she ordered Harry out so she could tend to me. I swear adults are out there to spoil our fun.  
So, that's two confessions of undying love right there. Ron and Hermione's, Harry's and mine. There's one thing that I haven't gotten cleared up, and that's what I am going to do about Draco. If he hates me, then I'll let him hate me. But, if he doesn't, then how does he feel? I suppose I'll have to wait for him to tell me.  
My parent's have been notified about what happened, of course. My dad sent me a letter saying that he had had to restrain my mom from taking the car and driving all the way to Hogwarts to get to me. I sent a return owl, claiming that I was fine, and nothing was wrong. My mom sent a letter saying that if I needed her she'd come down and take care of me. I'm sure she told my father off for telling me about how anxious she was when she'd heard.   
Let's see, I think I'm going to invite Harry over for the summer. He told me about his horrible aunt and uncle, and I think that it'd be better for him to stay with me, instead of them. I haven't asked Harry yet, but I know Harry will say yes. Dumbledore says that he will have a-What did he call it? A Fidelis Fidilius Fidelius Charm-put on my house, so that no one will be able to find me. He says I'll need a Secret Keeper, and Dumbledore has offered. I'm glad that he did, because I didn't want to choose Harry. After all, Voldemort's after Harry, too. So, when I arrive home, Dumbledore will come with me, to perform the spell. I'll be happy to be safe.  
Oh, here's Ron. He's talking with Hermione about something, but I don't know what. It's probably about her going to stay the summer, but I don't know for sure. They're coming over to my hospital bed as I write this, looking happy. Hermione has a pink flush rising in her cheeks and I'm betting that Ron has asked her. Good for him. Ron starts talking to me about how Harry's going to come in a while, and they're here to start a diversion, so that Madam Pomfrey won't throw Harry out. He's obviously told them about earlier. Oh well, I don't care if they know or not. It's not a big deal. Hermione tells me that she's so thankful that I helped her and Ron sort things out. I shake my head and tell her that it wasn't a problem and that that's what friend's are for.   
Five minutes later, after various ramblings on both Ron and Hermione's part, Harry sneaks quietly in. Ron and Hermione nod at each other and rise from their seats. As he was passing the storing cabinets, Ron knocks over a tray of potion bottles. Hermione begins to scold him loudly, but then Peeves the Poltergeist comes in, no doubt attracted by the loud crash. Peeves begins pelting around the room, throwing things and knocking over everything.  
Harry sits down beside me and I toss this diary onto the chest beside my bed.  
It's been half an hour since I wrote that last bit, and now Harry's gone. Well, not GONE per se, he's down at the foot of my bed with Ron and Hermione, cleaning up the mess Peeves made. I think they planned for Peeves to come. It was good of all of them, really. I must remember to thank them profusely for this. I had a very enjoyable time.  
Now the Hospital wing is clean, and various bottles have been repaired. Harry left, with a mere kiss on the cheek. I'd have liked more, but that was impossible, as Madam Pomfrey was supervising his goodbye. I laughed when he said, 'Tomorrow? Same time, same place, same spit?' Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to laugh too, but the stern woman wouldn't let herself. Pity, it would have been even funnier if she had.  
I still remember all the transportation spells and locking charms. They will come in handy, I think. They'll make for some interesting experiences, I'll wager. Maybe like after the Yule Ball this year, but I guess I'll have to wait and see. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' as they say.   
Oh my god, you wouldn't believe who just walked in. Draco. I don't want to talk to him. Not now, not so soon. Oh great, I have to talk to him now.  
Draco talks about how he's sorry about his father and Voldemort, and how he never should have told them anything. To all of his inquiries I reply 'whatever'. It's meant to defer his questions and get him out quicker, but it doesn't seem to be working. I guess I'll have to start giving him real answers soon. His questions begin to get a bit closer to home. Like 'what are you going to do about the mark?' It worries me that he speaks so openly of it. I'm worried that his father sent him to find out about me. I'm not telling him anything, that is resolute in my mind. I will NOT give in to his questions. He can't badger me into telling him what he wants to know. Finally, I get fed up with him and tell him to go away. He shakes his head and will not leave. Eventually, I call for Madam Pomfrey, and make her tell him to leave. It's better without him here.  
I have another visitor, Snape. He sits down in the chair next to my bed and asks if I felt the Mark burn today. I answer him, 'no', and that's the complete truth. The black skull tattoo hasn't burnt me at all today. Snape seems glad, but I don't know why. When I ask, he says that since his has not either, nothing is wrong yet. I accept his answer gratefully. I'm glad he will answer me now, at first, he wouldn't tell me anything. He asks what I am writing, and I tell him that it is my diary. He asks to read it, and I can't believe my ears. He made a joke. SNAPE MADE A JOKE!!! I laugh and tell him that he can't read it because it is filled with my PRIVATE thoughts.   
Snape's really a funny person, he just never lets it show. I wonder if he's ever had friends in his life. He might have had some at one time, but I don't think he stays in touch with them anymore. They're probably all Death Eaters. I ask him if he has any friends, and he answers somberly, 'No. I choose not to, because you never know who your real friends are.' I raise my eyebrows and he elaborates, 'I knew a woman, whose best friend betrayed her to the Dark Lord. Since then, I choose not to consort with people who might betray me.' I understand his answer, amazingly. Now, I'm even more sure that I need to be careful about who I talk to. My life is now a precious jewel that must be held dearly.  
Snape leaves, just as Dumbledore enters. Dumbledore shoots a questioning glance at Snape, who nods minutely. They do this every time I see them. It's as if they can read each other's minds. Dumbledore asks me how my day has been and I respond, 'great, I had a nice day, except Madam Pomfrey kicked Harry out.' Dumbledore asks WHY Harry was thrown out, and I can see the mysterious twinkle in his periwinkle blue eyes. He knows why Harry was tossed out, but it's a game. I tell him that I don't understand why Harry had to leave, and he nods appreciatively. 'I suppose that I shall tell Poppy that Mister Potter may stay for half an hour, no matter what'. I laugh and tell him that I would enjoy it if he did. He leaves, presumably to go and tell Madam Pomfrey that she can't throw Harry out.  
A woman has just come into the room. She has tightly curled blond hair, long, vivid orange nails, and a matching miniskirt and blouse. She smiles widely and stalks haughtily over to my bedside. 'Hello, my name is Rita Skeeter, and I work at the Daily Prophet. I was wondering if I might have a few spare moments of your time.' I look mistrustfully at her and nod slowly. She sits in Ron's usual chair and asks, 'What happened at the Dark Lord's castle?' As she speaks, she unsnaps her orange purse and takes out a green quill and a sheaf of parchment. Rita sucks placidly on the tip of the quill, before setting it on the parchment. The quill balances, waiting for me to speak.  
'Well, I had to look into a crystal ball,' I answered lamely.  
The quill began dashing back and forth across the paper, writing, Miss Nicole Stevens, fifteen, with silky blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes, answers thoughtfully; "I was terrified when I was kidnapped. It was so scary, being taken without warning from Hogwarts. I was succumbed to a thousand horrific tortures, including the Cruciatus Curse."  
'I did NOT say that!' I yelled indignantly.  
'Ignore the quill, dear. Now, were you angry when You-Know-Who used you for his purposes?'  
'YES!' I screamed. 'I wasn't just having a wonderful time being locked up it his stupid castle!'  
The quill began writing again. This time, it wrote: Miss Stevens becomes upset as we mention her imprisonment. She claims, 'I was mentally scarred. Those terrible memories will stay with me for the rest of my life.  
'But--' I protested.  
'Are you in love with your boyfriend, Harry Potter?'  
'Well, yes. Why else would I be dating him?'  
Miss Stevens claims to love her boyfriend, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. She says that he is her one and only love.  
'Has he asked you to marry him?'  
'I'm FIFTEEN!!! Neither of us is OLD enough to marry!'  
Miss Stevens's eyes tear as we move to the subject of her beloved boyfriend and marriage. She says that if he asked her to marry him, she would accept without a moment's hesitation. It is wonderful to...  
At that moment, Dumbledore walked out of the nurse's office. Upon seeing Rita Skeeter and me, he comes over and asks her politely to leave. I notice that as he talks, the quill and paper disappear into her handbag. I smirk, quickly realizing that she was not authorized to be there.  
I am set for an equally boring night. Nothing ever happens here at night. Madam Pomfrey goes into her office, which also serves doubly as a bedroom. I lay my head back onto the soft goose-down pillow and ponder the road ahead.  
I know that my life will be difficult from now on. I understand that I will have to trust no one, with the obvious exception of Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. I can trust my parents, and teachers, but the one person in the world that I cannot trust, is the one who I want to believe in most...Draco. I want to believe everything he says, but I cannot give in. I do not know if what he says is true, or false, and I suspect I never will.  
It is a shame, I admit, that I can't trust him. I worry about what the impact will be on my life. No midnight outings, constantly bumping into Draco. No soft kisses, no sweet words. It isn't that I desire him. I don't. I DON'T. I try to make myself believe it, and I succeed most of the time. I just liked the things--feeling--he gave me. It was an ecstasy, a mere delight. I only want to experience that feeling once more. After that last time, I would forget him. I promise that I would forget him. If only one more time...  
I know that Harry will be there for me. I do know that. He is stable. He is unwavering, unlike Draco, who seems to switch sides from one moment to the next. I choose Harry. That's final, I think...  
Nicole Stevens  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The End 


End file.
